


【N新V/DV】悖论

by guazijun



Series: 悖论 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 105,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazijun/pseuds/guazijun
Summary: *一切设定均以鬼泣5剧情为主，如果和前代或者其他平台作品出现冲突，优先选择鬼泣5游戏剧情*可能有微量抹布V历史暗示*感情线没有排列组合





	1. Chapter 1

0.

过于耀眼的阳光炙烤着死气沉沉的大地，尼禄舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，看着走在前面的两人默默的在心里叹气。  
啊哈，没有什么比这更好了，他在得到的瞬间就离开的家人在魔界对打了几个月后终于愿意回家了，哪怕见面的第一句话就是“魔界和人界之间的屏障又开了个口子，我们得去封上他。”，随后还用从剑上甩下来的恶魔粘液糊住了他新洗过的鞋子。他喜欢冒险也喜欢挑战，事实上他很享受和但丁一起战斗的感觉，虽然他永远不会告诉本人，但他确实尊敬着传奇般的恶魔猎人，并从每一次的并肩中获益良多。不过在出发前他们就没想过先干点别的么，比如来一次家庭会议？  
自己的憧憬是自己的叔叔，砍了自己手臂的仇人是自己的父亲。当时事态太过紧迫，以至于没有时间让他混乱，之后这件事又因为两人的离去和海一样的善后工作被抛到了脑后。而现在，姗姗来迟的迷茫终于来到了他的面前。  
“如果你跟来是为了梦游，不如掉头回去。”  
有什么东西抵上了自己的肚子，尼禄抬头，顺着黑色的刀鞘向上，看到了一双感情色彩淡薄的眼睛。  
“你老爹说的没错。”但丁在稍远处转着他的黑白双枪，“这活我们两个就能搞定，就算你跟上来也没有零花钱。”  
“是一个。”维吉尔将阎魔刀收回腰间，抬手抚上刀柄，“如果没有人在旁边捣乱，我能结束的更快。”  
“嗨！这几个月我可没少帮你忙！”  
“你管那叫帮忙？”  
“哈——”尼禄将绯红女皇插入地面，深深的叹了口气，“你难道想让我在家等着你再一次不辞而别么，艹你的但丁，你已经欠我太多解释了！”  
好的好的，他知道恶魔全年无休，现在不是谈心时间。但等这次回去，他一定要把但丁捆在椅子上将心中的疑惑问个清楚。  
剧烈的震动从地底深处传来，转瞬即至脚边，血肉交缠而成的藤蔓伴着腐臭破土而出——一场单方面的杀戮即将开始。

 

“嘿~老哥你知道么，这感觉还蛮新奇的。”但丁拔出不小心被敌人甲壳卡住的魔剑，一脸悠然的看着身边血肉横飞的场景。他正站在次元断隔空间的中心，次元斩凌厉的刃锋与他擦身而过，从他身后扑来的敌人崩碎四散，而他却毫发无损。但他话音还未落下，一道寒光就贴着他的鼻尖扫了过去。一缕银发悠悠飘落，但丁看着它吹了声口哨，“我差点以为你想当个好哥哥了。”  
“。”维吉尔看上去似乎懒得理他，在确认最后一个敌人也已化为尘埃后，冷哼了一声继续向前走去。被忽视的人看起来并没有什么不快，笑着耸了耸肩，收起剑跟了过去。  
“你们就不能和平一点相处么？”  
尼禄从后面追了上来，他从蕾蒂和崔西那里听到过这对兄弟的故事——一个充满命运作弄与血肉相杀的故事。然而当下所见两人的关系并没有故事里那么剑拔弩张，甚至比他之前见到的还要缓和一点，让他安心了不少。可是即便已不再相互砍杀，两人却依旧争斗不休。只是争斗也就算了，尼禄才懒得管他们兄弟间的私事，但问题是看着他们的争论尼禄总有一种——……呀……嗯……如果硬要形容的话，就是那种……三岁小孩间抢糖般的感觉。这让尼禄在这对大概是世界上最强的半魔人兄弟交流时，总有种自己精神快要崩坏的错乱感。  
“魔力的浓度变大了，看来方向是对的。”  
但丁没有回答他的问题，反而开始解释起了事情的缘由。  
他和维吉尔在魔界打了几个月，到最后也没能分出个胜负。魔界的环境实在恶劣，在某一天他终于怀念起了草莓味的冰激凌还有街角的披萨店，于是提议一起回来，而维吉尔也难得没和他唱反调，到这里为止还没有什么问题。但是一回到人间界两人就发现了异常。  
首先一点，恶魔的数量太多了。  
“我们知道你在这里，所以才能放心离开。虽然之前的事情放出来了大批的恶魔，可这么久过去了，不应该还有这么多。我们、”但丁说到这里顿了一下，“曾经担心是不是你出了什么事情，但很快意识到了问题出在哪里。”  
其次一点，他们在敌人中发现了不久前才出现变种恶魔。事实上那可能是他们搞出来的，他们在对战中破坏了一处地下洞穴，在石块崩落间不同种魔虫的卵破碎混杂在了一起，而后颜色混沌的液体中诞生了新的个体。不同于任何一个母体，更强，也更狂暴——不过砍起来和切菜没什么区别。  
“但在这里看到那个东西，也就意味着这些恶魔是最近才到地上来的，再加上这个数量，只有哪里又打开了通路这种可能。”  
“Damn it！ ”尼禄的感想简单粗暴，怪不得恶魔多的好像永远杀不完，天知道最近的Devil May Cry已经忙到快要全员猝死了。  
“看来又有人想开party了——”  
“但丁。”维吉尔在前面发现了什么东西。  
“而对于乐子我一向来者不拒~”但丁摊开手转了个圈，然后跑向了他的哥哥。  
前方出现了一片灌木丛。从与本地其他地方不尽相同的植物品种来看，这里似乎曾经作为庭院使用，在茂密的杂草与树木的枝干之间，隐约可见已锈蚀的面目全非的栅栏与雕塑。越过植物疯长的枝条，一栋白色的建筑矗立在那里，他寂静无声，破败的窗框与裂隙间满是时光雕琢过的痕迹，却依旧庄严肃穆。  
神殿。  
这个词在尼禄心中一闪而过。  
“‘昏黄的天色使大地上的众生都解除劳役，唯独我一人正准备经受这场克服征途之苦和怜悯之情的战斗。’”  
一个声音从灌木丛的另一半传来，音调冷淡，音质却意外的柔软。他并没有投入过多情感，但下意识的顿挫就已经赋予了诗句音乐般的美感。  
尼禄对这个声音并不熟悉，不过他知道声音的主人是谁。但是一种莫名的感觉突然猛地揪了一下他的大脑，让他不能呼吸，甚至不由自主的奔跑。他伸手拨开碍事的草丛，抽刀将挡路的枝干直接砍掉，他听见自己的心跳在耳边疯狂的响，吵闹的他额角阵阵作痛。他越过一个又一个栏杆，终于在转角处迎来了出口，耀眼的阳光经过白色石壁的反射直直的刺入他的眼底，他下意识的眯起眼睛。当那阵白眩终于过去后，他看到是修长且挺拔的蓝色背影。  
微风抚过草叶，发出沙沙的轻响，飞鸟掠过林间，留下一声惊鸣。散落的书页铺满了墙壁和地面，维吉尔站在其中，转过头看向尼禄。  
那蓝色就像一盆冷水从尼禄头顶泼下，脑内混乱的杂音像潮水般褪去。有一个瞬间、只有那么一个瞬间，尼禄试图在对方的眼睛里寻找一些他想要的东西，但是那里什么都没有——  
什么都没有。  
“‘我听见处处发出哭声，却看不见哭的人’”但丁也从地上捡起了一张书页并读了出来，“离家出走的小鬼留下的家庭作业？”  
“是“你”写的诗，流传千古的那种。”维吉尔嘲讽般的轻笑了一声，扔掉了手里的东西。  
“这是什么？”尼禄凑到但丁旁边。  
他见过很多恶魔的巢穴，已经习惯了充斥着污迹、血肉、粘液以及各种腐臭不堪的东西的画面，像这样干净甚至有些肃穆的场景，实在已经超出了他的认知。  
“谁知道呢，这上面确实魔力的残余，但已经弱的追逐不到来源了。不过这里的主人说不定能告诉你答案，跟上来小鬼，人家已经出门迎客了。”  
但丁召出魔剑，尼禄为那个小鬼的称呼沉默着对但丁比了个中指，随后也取下了背上的绯红女皇。  
一阵令人耳鸣的噪音逐渐靠近入口处的三人，那是恶魔振翅的声音。

 

尼禄把搜集来的家具拖到火堆旁边，徒手砸成碎片，再把碎片一块块扔进火堆。看着火舌摇晃着吞噬了一切，他感到心情稍微好了一点。  
虽然知道不可能每个事件都解决的那么顺利，但跑到这么远的地方却扑了个空，任谁都高兴不起来。  
其实他们也算达成了目的，关掉了连接两界的通路，清理掉了涌出的恶魔。但问题的根本，也就是制造出这起事件的始作俑者的线索却一无所获，现在连下一步该往哪里走的都不知道。  
而且这次的事件还有一些诡异的地方，这栋建筑物确实曾经因为召唤恶魔的仪式而打开了通路，可在那之后就被人封上了。分别穿着神父与修女的服装的骸骨趴伏在魔法阵的边缘，他们用生命为地狱之门落下的封印，至今仍在运作。但按维吉尔的说法，他们封印的通路确实仍是封死的状态，但在同一个位置又出现了打开的门。  
不是打开了新的门，而是同一扇门以打开和关上两个状态同时存在。  
这是个很难说清楚的事情，当维吉尔试图解释这个现象的时候，对面两人回以了他两张写满了我是谁我再哪我面前的人在说什么的脸。于是维吉尔沉默了，并在内心指责了自己试图和草履虫谈逻辑的行为。  
‘Well，既然如此就让我们看看婊子养的狗杂种还能弄出什么花样来吧！’  
尼禄在心里给自己打气，他一向是见招拆招的类型，这点小挫折还不至于让他低落太久。  
调整好情绪后，尼禄重新看向了面前的两人，关上通路后他们决定休息一晚再进行下一步，这短暂的闲暇时光正好适合把一些事情说清楚。  
首先——  
尼禄将手伸进口袋，指腹在诗集封面的烫金花纹上摩挲，他将它贴身携带了很久，是时候还给原来的‘主人’了。  
“我想我应该在我把它弄坏之前还给你。”尼禄起身走向维吉尔，虽然一路上但丁多次试图让尼禄或维吉尔主动和对方说点什么，但这是他们第一次真正意义上的交流。  
“我确实让你帮我保管它。”维吉尔的语气似是漫不经心，嘴角挂着让人摸不清本意的弧度，“现在我收到了。”  
他伸手去接，但是尼禄没有松手。  
“那么我该叫你什么呢，维吉尔，还是——V？”  
“其实你可以叫他老爹！”但丁在一边探头。尼禄头也不回的踢了脚火堆里伸出来的木条，掀起一块燃烧的木块砸向对方的眉心，但丁笑着把它弹了回去。  
“随便你怎么叫，但是V已经不在了，你得接受这个事实。”维吉尔停顿了一下，一些零散的画面闪过他的脑海，“不论你们之前相处的有多愉快。”  
“那么V现在是以什么形式存在的，他是你……”  
“他不存在。”维吉尔看着那双与自己相似的灰蓝瞳孔，缓缓的说，“对于你们，是的，你们同时多了一个强大的敌人和一个不太可信的……同盟。”他犹豫了一下，最终选择了这个词，“而对我来说那段时间更像是一场梦，在梦里我被分成了两个自己，为了不同的目的而行动，但不论哪个都是我自身。”即便他脆弱的令人厌恶。  
“可他确实影响了你，之前你可以为了力量抛弃一切，哪怕是自己的人性，而现在……”尼禄一时间不知道该怎么形容，“至少我们可以和平相处了？”  
“哼、”维吉尔的表情像是不想谈论这个问题，但他还是说了下去，“但那种感觉并不是别人混进了我的自我之中，而是……就像处于狂热中的自己被浇了盆水，冷静下来了而已。就像融盐入水，或许‘他’确实带来了那么一点改变，但是于我而言‘他’没有一点存在的痕迹。”  
“……”  
“对我来说，‘V’这个自我认知，从来都不存在。”  
尼禄无言的松开了手指，肩膀肉眼可见的垮了下去。  
维吉尔翻着诗集，指尖传来熟悉又陌生的触感，他没有去看早已熟悉的诗句，而是看着自己前不久突然出现的儿子。OK。尼禄这么说。但不论神情还是语气，都低落的像只被暴雨淋湿的小狗，完全看不出扬言要暴揍自己和但丁时那股旺盛的生命力。  
“如果你更愿意和另一个‘我’相处——”在沉默了很长一段时候后，维吉尔再次开口。他说话时尾音有点不自然的上挑，而表情则是带着不屑的冷笑，“倒也可以让他回来。”他的手指抚上阎魔刀的刀柄，“既然我可以分离一次，那就可以分离第二次。”  
“维吉尔！”  
“你想都别想。”  
但丁的表情绷了起来，又在听到尼禄的回答后变成了惊讶。如果说他们这一行人有谁对V的感情最为深刻的话，他还以为那个人应该尼禄。  
“然后让我们再打一次尤里曾，看你再玩一次分分合合的戏码？”  
“如果你们有能力彻底杀死我恶魔的部分，那就不用担心后面的事情了。”  
“但这样你就不在了。”  
“我们本来就是一个人。”  
“对我而言你们不是！”尼禄有些烦躁，他来回走了几步原地转了个圈，然后才在深呼吸后继续开口，“你是他拼尽全力也要抵达的结果。”哪怕痛苦、绝望、破碎，也要踉跄着挣扎着恳求着前行，只为到达这里，“我不能也不想毁了他的努力。”他回想起那漫长的似乎永远没有尽头的通路，手指间几乎丧失了实感的虚弱，肩膀上沉重的仿佛要拖着自己的一同坠往地狱的惶恐与不安，还有那被断爪拔牙撕裂血肉碾碎骨骼后终于无处可藏的伤痕累累的内在吐露出的敏感而脆弱的自我表白。  
“我们可以放弃谈论这个问题了。”尼禄几乎丧失了说话的力气。  
尼禄不知道该怎么描述这种感觉，就像有棉花塞在喉咙里，他还能呼吸，但却无时无刻都感到窒息。  
在走过那么艰难而漫长的路之后，维吉尔终于回到了人间。但是V呢？不是维吉尔，而是V，他真的得到他自己的救赎了么？他是他父亲的人性面，他们本为一人，可是理智上知道如此，感情上却难以接受。这种情绪或许根本无关维吉尔或是V，只是他自己，是他自己擅自觉得不甘。  
他知道V不可能回来，他并不是死了也不是消失了，他只是……回归自身了。就像投盐入水，毫无痕迹，是的是的是的，他知道，如果将水蒸干，盐还会重新析出，他还有这个常识。但是彻底融化又重新组合的结晶，还会是……或者说还能看作最开始投进去的那把盐么？  
额角一阵阵抽痛，对于这些问题的思考已经超出了他大脑的负荷，他揉揉自己的太阳穴，走到稍远的角落抱着剑坐下。  
不要再想了。  
他这么告诉自己，然后陷入了沉眠。


	2. Chapter 2

1.

 

‘噹——’的一声脆响，尼禄睁开眼睛，他挪开面前的绯红女皇，她刚为他挡下了一个不怎么令人愉悦的叫醒服务。  
“怎么？”尼禄一脸不爽的看着但丁，用眼神谴责对方试图用弹额头来叫醒自己的行为。  
“再睡下去我们就要把你丢在这里了。”但丁看起来心情不错，“维吉尔刚刚发现了有趣的东西，你应该也会感兴趣。”  
尼禄跟着但丁来到神殿的地下室，维吉尔已经在等在那里了。尼禄看不出来这个房间有什么问题，但维吉尔却说这里有空间打开的痕迹。好吧，这方面确实不是他的专长。  
“来吧维吉尔，我们准备好参观女主人的卧室了。”  
“……”维吉尔瞥了但丁一眼，转身抽出阎魔刀，追寻着自己之前感知到的痕迹，将时空再一次劈开。  
有风从裂隙中吹出，掀起维吉尔身后的衣摆。尼禄看着那蓝色的背影，从其中他感受不到V的存在。  
他不在那里。  
他哪里也不在。  
尼禄发现自己快要被此生从未体会过的情绪淹没了。该死的，昨天就不该提起那个话题。他低声骂了一句，走向了还未关闭的裂隙。但愿那边的敌人足够强大，他现在急需用暴力来宣泄自己的情绪。  
大概一个小时后，尼禄开始在心中诅咒起之前许愿的自己。  
他喜欢挑战，但没完没了的重复一个挑战他可受不了。敌人不弱，但这里有两个强大的恶魔猎人，还有一个能随手把强大的恶魔人捅个对穿的半魔，按理说只要对方不是魔界帝王之类的存在，应该都能轻松解决战斗。事实上，对某人来说就算是魔界之王他也不是没揍过——可他们却始终无法获胜。  
书页翻飞，遮住了视线，尼禄凭着感觉刺过去，凄厉的惨叫声随之响起。他收回绯红女皇，书页落下的同时，敌人也的尸体也向下落去，但就在同一时刻，一个完好无损的敌人出现在了他的面前。敌人并非复活了，就像之前那扇【以打开和关上两个状态同时存在】的门一样，下落的尸体与完好无损的敌人同时存在于他的面前。  
“Son of a bicth！ ”  
尼禄开始下落，他可以张开背后的鬼手维持一段时间的浮空，但空气被撕裂开来的声音让他知道没必要浪费这个魔力。红光一闪，锋刃已至，魔剑剖开敌人的半身，结束了他存在不过一秒的生命。  
“我可不怎么怀念这个感觉。”但丁落回地上，脚下传来的触感让他的眼皮不由自主的抽了一下，他脚下踩的早已不是地面，而是层层累积起来的敌人的尸体。  
一般来说，对付会分身的敌人应该先找出其本体然后再进行击破，但现在他们面临的情况是，每一个敌人都是实体。并且有别于分裂那种会削弱单独个体实力的增殖方式，他们面对的每一个个体都是状态全满的——对面的敌人正在无限复制自己的存在，但丁只能这么理解。  
“已经撑不住了？”维吉尔落在他身后。  
“嗨老哥，我爱你也爱你的玩笑，但一直这么下去可不是办法。”  
“确实，我也不想再在这个地方浪费时间了。”  
“你有办法了？”  
“……”  
“没关系，你随便试，反正也不可能比现在更糟了。”  
“你们到外面去。”  
维吉尔简单明了的指示。  
“……”但丁睁大了眼睛，他感到维吉尔魔力正在以极不寻常的方式流动“你是想……？”  
“我确实没尝试过这么大的范围。”他甩掉刀锋上的血迹将其收回鞘内，“所以我可不保证能区分出来什么东西该砍。”  
“……”但丁的眼睛暗了一下，他短暂沉默几秒，回身叫了尼禄。  
当无法计数的刃的锋芒在断隔空间中闪起时，尼禄只觉得一阵凉意划过心头，他回忆起树顶上的那场父子对决，无法想象出如果是自己面对这样的攻击，可以用什么方式回避。型似教堂的建筑发出悲鸣，先是最高的钟楼向下沉了一点，紧接着侧面的阁楼与本体错了位，然后整栋建筑瞬间分崩离析，化成无数碎块坠落。  
待破碎的空间恢复原状，两人第一时间冲了回去。脸色苍白维吉尔站在血海与废墟间收刀回鞘，在他身前，一块恶魔之力的结晶正浮在半空散发着光芒。  
“这算是……结束了？”  
尼禄走近结晶迷茫的看着它，几分钟前还在没有终局的战斗中厮杀，几分钟后一切突然就这么归于了平静，总觉得有种微妙的空虚感。他的正想回头询问但丁的回应，却被一只手掐住了后脑勺动弹不得。  
“别乱动。”  
但丁的声音有些低沉，但他并不是在对自己说话。  
“你需要这个。”  
一些分别不出缘由的声音在身后响起，尼禄挣扎着想要回头，但直到被放开也没能成功。  
“嘿！”尼禄揉着自己的后脑勺，他发誓，如果换做别人，这时候估计脑浆都被捏出来了。他终于能够回头，但只看到了维吉尔一脸不快的表情和但丁手腕上突然开始大量淌血的伤口。  
？？？？？？  
“看来咱们可以回家了~”但丁没有在意自己的伤势，他的语气恢复了轻快，安抚般的拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，走向浮在半空的结晶。  
他朝结晶伸出手，一阵光芒闪过后，他的手上多了一本纯黑色的书。书本自行翻开，书页一页页的翻过，原本覆满整张纸的黑色渐渐褪去，最终留下的部分形成了一行行像是文字的东西。  
“这是什么？”尼禄凑过去看。  
“我不知道……”但丁沉思，“我从没见过这样的东西。真是太不亲切了，他都没给我使用说明书。”  
“行了但丁，死去的敌人会掉出武器就已经够惊悚的了……说起来你之前的那些恶魔武器是怎么用的，你该不会有个恶魔武器使用大全之类的东西吧。”  
但丁一脸遗憾的摊手耸肩。  
“怎么可能，如果是吉他或者是摩托车我还可以试试，但这个实在超过我无师自通的范围了。”他扬了扬手里的书，“嗨，说不定它挺适合你用的？”  
但丁随手把书递给维吉尔，尼禄看着维吉尔拿起书的样子，感到自己的胃抽了一下。  
“这不是魔界的文字。”维吉尔只是翻了几页就把它还给了但丁。  
“喔噢。”但丁摊手，“那就只能祈祷有识货的好买家能给它出个好价钱了。”

 

热水砸上脊背，尼禄舒服的叹息出声。在业务量暴涨的期间，自己咬牙把但丁事务所的杂物间们收拾出来了一间，看来这确实是个明智的选择，再也没有什么能比打完恶魔后痛痛快快的把自己清洗干净更令人身心愉悦的。  
说起来也不知道但丁会不会大方的把房间的使用权交给自己，不过就算不给也无所谓，现在他回来了，恶魔暴增的源头也解决了。既然自己可以不用再那么疲于奔命，这间小小休息站的存在也没那么必要了。  
换上放在这里的备用衣服，让自己整洁一新的尼禄几乎是怀着想要哼歌的愉快心情走出的房间，但是刚一下下楼，就看见两兄弟神色严肃的坐在楼下，让他下意识的收起了脸上的笑意。  
“？”  
“。”  
但丁用眼神示意尼禄过来。尼禄一脸迷茫的在沙发上坐下，发现那本谜一样的书正摊在茶几上，一页页的自行翻动。  
“虽然不知道这东西该怎么用，但迄今为止我拿到恶魔武器都是和敌人的特性相关的。”但丁看着尼禄的眼睛开始说明，“而这次的敌人，从现有的信息来判断，它似乎可以再现存在过的东西。”  
“所……以？”尼禄看着但丁睁大了眼睛，一个念头在脑海中浮出，他在确认那是什么之前就把它按了回去。  
“所以，这个东西或许也能再现V。”维吉尔用波澜不惊的语气把尼禄甚至不敢去想的东西说了出来，“而且不用再担心尤里曾。”  
“但事实上我们和V都不怎么熟，这个理论是否正确也是未知数。所以我们把决定权交个你，尼禄，要尝试一下么？”  
心跳停止了。呼吸停止了。思考停止了。  
自己想要他回来么？他想要回来么？他需要回来么？回来的还是他么？自己有权利决定他的存在么？  
一连串问题在尼禄彻底罢工的大脑中闪过，在得出任何一个答案之前，尼禄听见自己的声音说：  
“好。”

 

午后明媚过头的阳光让尼禄有些眩晕，他正和但丁与维吉尔一起走在去往斯巴达家废墟的路上。按照维吉尔的推论，那里是追求力量的自己舍弃的地方，也是人性的自己最渴望回归的地方，如果确实有可能性，那么在那里的成功率应该是最高的。  
尼禄到现在还有点恍惚，在V离开之后，他从来没有考虑过对方再一次回到这里的可能。他确实会在无事的时候想起那念着晦涩诗句的嗓音，但让他回来这个想法，实在太过超脱现实。结果一晃神，自己居然已经走在了去实现他的路上。  
“我说啊。”但丁一边翻来覆去的查看那本书一边开口，“老哥你对这件事真是意外的积极。”  
“我之前欠他一个人情，而我不喜欢欠人。”  
“哈？有这么回事？”但丁看向尼禄。  
“他没提过么，那你们在魔界那么久天天都说什么啊？”  
“Wow，事实上他从来不说那个月的事，问也不会回答。”但丁做出遗憾的表情，“不过既然回来了，现在可以直接问你了~”  
“但丁。”维吉尔眼神似刀。  
谈话间，熟悉红瓦屋顶已在视界中显现。在那件事情之后，这座老房子已经经历了太多的风雨，他摇摇欲坠，却始终不肯倾倒，甚至又见证了更多。而现在，他将被同一族血脉再次叨扰。  
对于双子来说，这里是承载了太多回忆的地方，从进到屋里后两人就变得沉默无言，尼禄也只能在后面默默的跟着。维吉尔走在前面，将他们带到那一晚发生的地方。  
就是在这里，维吉尔分离了自己的人性与魔性。但丁盯着地板上鲜血喷溅的痕迹。  
就是在这里，V诞生在了这个世界上。尼禄盯着同一个地方沉默不语。  
但丁拿出纯黑的恶魔之书，书页又自己翻动了起来，墨色褪下露出羊皮纸的颜色，形成了无人能够解读的文字，与之前别无二致。一时间气氛有点僵硬，空气中只剩下了纸张翻动的沙沙声，就在大家以为这一次也没有任何进展的时候，维吉尔突然听到一个声音在自己脑海中响起。  
‘这周身缠绕，寒冷入骨的沉沉锁链’  
“？！”  
而与此同时，站在一旁的尼禄突然伸手抓住了正要翻过去的那一页。  
“怎么？”但丁困惑。  
“啊、不…”  
“但丁。”维吉尔开口。  
但丁看着左右两人，然后突然意识到了什么，撕下尼禄抓着的那页书像前方抛去。  
纸张在三个人的视线中旋转着飘落，没有发生任何事情。  
一阵巨大的失落感袭上心头，尼禄看着躺在地上书页，低声喃喃道：  
“V。”  
在这一瞬间，有什么东西凝固了，有什么东西破碎了，有什么东西撕裂了。  
【而你我枝蔓扭结，根部也相互缠绕。】  
以此为起点。  
以此为终点。  
纸张从地上猛地弹起，被风裹挟着浮到空中，但是屋内的挂饰却纹丝未动，尼禄随即意识到那是庞大的魔力的洪流。他无法形容发生了什么，眼前的一切超出了他理解力所在的概念层次，如果一定要陈述的话——  
书页上的文字飞速从纸面抽离，镰刀般将世界撕裂开一个口子，无视时间与空间，割裂因果间的联系，只截取V这个【存在】的事实，就这么扔到了自己的面前。然后世界的裂口缓缓关闭，满溢整个空间的魔力崩散开来，化作小小的光点，悠悠的漂浮在四周。  
结束了么？  
尼禄看着倒在地上的人，银白的发与苍白的皮肤，紧闭着双眼，仿佛无机物制作的人偶。他明明能看到V，但在认知上，那里却没有任何人在。于是他颤抖着嘴唇再次开口。  
“V？”  
在空间里四下浮动的光点像被冻住一般的停滞了，恶魔之书突然以前所未有的速度翻动了起来，然后轰的一声燃烧起来，化作黑色的烟雾飘散开来。就像将墨汁滴入清水，屋内的光线逐渐被黑暗蚕食，在视线无法捕捉的地方，有东西在翻涌着成型。  
那是一切痛苦与折磨，背叛与谎言，孤独与绝望，被抛弃被撕裂被碾碎被蚕食……他们一一现型，又溶于黑暗。  
就连尼禄也能明白，环绕于此地的，是最深最痛苦也是最绝望的梦魇。  
维吉尔脸色苍白的退了一步，但丁不动声色的撑住了他兄弟的腰。  
黑雾旋转着咆哮着，在翻涌的最后，那其中显露出鸦与黑豹与巨像的轮廓，然后猛地收聚起来，冲向了躺在地上的人。雾气撕裂开苍白的皮肤，于其上侵染、腐蚀、雕刻出黑色的纹路。V的眼睛猛地睁开，他的瞳孔剧烈的颤动，喉咙里发出断碎的被掐住了般的气音，消瘦的手指痉挛着张开，像要抓住什么一样抽搐着。当最后一丝雾气化为墨色染透银白的发丝后，一柄银色的手杖突兀的从半空坠落，“当啷——”一声脆响，回荡在老房子沉寂的空间里。  
阳光穿过墙壁的裂隙在屋内投下零零散散的光斑，在光的通路中，可以看到被染成金色的灰尘在缓慢的浮动。  
尼禄看着眼前的一切，连呼吸都不敢放松。  
V躺在不远处的地板上，好像他本来就睡在那里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次先把V酱戳出来，下次开始欢乐的家庭伦理小剧场 _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_
> 
> 我是真的好几年没码字了，速度和逻辑都快退化没了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_
> 
> 然后，我是真的很纠结切哥这个事，剧情里V的悔恨也好自我表白也好打不过掉头就跑【。】也好，是要加上“他是维吉尔”这个前提才会特别美味
> 
> 在我的理解里V和哥就是一个灵魂，他们有相同的本我和自我，然后因为人性和魔性的占比不同在超我上有所区别，而在自我认知上，至少在游戏故事线里他们对自己的认知应该都是【我】。
> 
> 所以虽然同人这东西随便搞，后面写文也看不出有啥区别，但切哥的话我过不去自己心里那道坎，总觉得哪边的都不完整，所以就中二爆发了一下【。】
> 
> 最后如果默认V和维吉尔是一个人，那DV前提再N新V就有点多角的微妙感了，因为我是喜欢感情单线的那类
> 
> 所以
> 
> 大家一起从零开始谈恋爱吧！！！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “为什么他和我儿子关系那么好？”
> 
> “为什么他和我弟弟关系那么好？”
> 
> “为什么他和我哥（X2）关系那么好？”
> 
> “WTF明明我才是宝宝？？？”
> 
> ↑的家庭伦理小剧场wwww

2.

 

“Son of a bicth！bicth！bicth！——cth！ ”  
“致命武器的艺术家搞不定一台老式唱片机哈？”尼禄趴在椅背上，一边看着妮可与那台关键时刻永远不灵光的唱片机做斗争，一边啮齿动物般咔哒咔哒咔哒的嗑着苏打饼干，他并未感到饥饿，只是觉得无聊而已。  
“每一个艺术家都有他自己的领域，况且这位朋友还不值得我拿出真正的技术。”  
妮可深呼吸再次一脚踹上，‘嘭——’的一声，有什么东西贴着尼禄的头皮飞了过去。  
“Wow。”尼禄回头看看挡风玻璃上裂的相当漂亮的蛛网纹，挑起眉毛露出你开心就好的表情，默默的缩到了椅子后面。  
——！——！——！  
发出一连串不能翻译给小朋友听的感想，妮可长叹一口气，终于任命的拖出了自己的工具箱。  
“说起来但丁的电话你知道了吧，V醒过来了。”  
“哦。”尼禄依旧缩在椅子后面。  
“嗨，你这个情绪不太对啊？”妮可走过去用扳手敲了他的头，“不是你要求让他回来的么，还用了什么超稀有的道具割裂时空啊再现存在啊balbalbal的，你现在不应该超开心么？”  
“没错倒是没错，但其实这事本身我也没太想清楚呢，然后他突然就摆在眼前了，在然后突然就这么发生了。”尼禄又往下滑了一点，“而且他现在姑且算是我半个父亲，我拿不准应该怎么跟他相处，你也知道，我和一整个的那个都处不来。”准确的说，除了对捅和那次令人窒息的对话，他们几乎没有相处。  
“如果之前你们处的不错，那就照旧。”  
扳手在妮可的指间打着旋上下翻飞，尼禄默默戴上兜帽，祈祷她失手的时候那玩意不会朝自己脑袋飞过来。  
“其实你没必要纠结父亲这个身份，虽然【父亲】有被大众心理固定的形象与意义，但其实每个人的情况都不太一样。既有姬莉叶家那种传符合传统印象的天使一样的父母，也有我或蕾蒂家那种混蛋老爹，相处的方式也必然不同。放轻松，随心就好。”  
“OK……我可以试试……”尼禄的语气毫无自信。  
其实不只是身份转变的问题。他到现在都无法确定，让他再次存在于这个世界上……究竟是不是正确的选择。  
“打起精神来，这种失而复得的机会可不是人人都有，更别提V原本是你父亲的一部分，而你现在居然哪边都没有失去。顺便说一句，‘V回归维吉尔了，他原本是他的一部分’这种说法，我第一次听到的时候还以为V是你父亲的小男朋友什么的。”  
“——！”一块饼干卡进了尼禄的气管。  
“清理完下个区域就可以回程了，你可以抽时间想想久别重逢该说点什么，真的没有一点想法？”  
“咳——呃……”尼禄一脸纠结，“我们其实相处的也不是很久，虽然也算同生共死并肩战斗过。”还一不小心见到了他大概最不愿意让人看到的部分，“但他也确实瞒了我一路，最后连个再见都没有……唔……总而言之——”这种犹豫不决的情绪在尼禄身上相当罕见，他抬起眼睛，用一种小心翼翼的带着征询意味的眼神看向妮可，“先揍他一顿？”  
“唔噢……”  
脱手而飞的扳手嵌进了尼禄身后的椅背里，妮可一脸这孩子没救了的表情。

 

尼禄敲了敲房门，在听到那许久未闻的声音后下意识的倒抽了一口气，他小心翼翼的把门推开一个缝隙，几乎是用钻的滑进了房内。  
V坐在床上，看起来像是刚醒，头发有些凌乱，一脸遮掩不住的疲惫之色。  
“呃——、嗨？”尼禄犹豫着该怎么开口，“回来以后你一直没醒，又有个急活需要人手，我以为不要很多时间就能回来，没想到……嗯……”  
“不必在意，我也不喜欢睡觉的时候被人盯着。”V勾起一边嘴角轻笑，如果一定要形容的话，这笑容其实有点接近于不屑或轻蔑，但由他做出来却并不会让人感到被冒犯，一个上帝造人时小小的不公。  
这确实是他认识的那个V。这个认知让尼禄的肢体僵硬缓解了一点。  
“这是？”走到床边，他看到那本被他还给维吉尔的诗集正躺在枕头边上。  
“维吉尔让但丁拿过来的，他说这个应该算是我的东西。”  
“啊哦——”尼禄局促不安在床边的椅子坐下，“我猜他们已经把来龙去脉跟你说过了？”  
“你是指把维吉尔埋进土里然后长出了我的事情么？”  
“但丁！！！”尼禄从椅子上弹了起来。  
“不好意思，开个玩笑。”V拿起手杖勾住尼禄的胯骨，把差点破门而出的人拉了回来，“你看起来有点紧张。”  
“确实。”尼禄觉得自己没必要隐瞒，他把额头埋进掌心，将凌乱的短发向后脑撸去，沉默了一会才再次开口，“你还好么？”  
“那要看你对好的定义是什么。”他抬起一只手，活动了一下纤细的手指，“和随时都会碎掉的时候比，确实已经好很多了，但从我被分离的那一刻，这就已经是具魔力即将枯竭的身体。”他用诗集和枕头搭了一个小小的斜坡，拿起床头柜上的水杯放在斜坡的顶端，“虽然现在我被从因果的联系中拖了出来，但最好状态，也就是维持在这即将滚落的一瞬而已。”然后他松手，杯子滚过封面上花体烫金的“V”字，跌落床沿。  
“抱歉……”尼禄在杯子触地碎裂前接住了它，重新放到柜子上摆好，“我知道我自己多事了……说实话其实我也没有想好。”他两只手来回捏着自己的指关节，眼睛看着地面。  
这个样子非常的不尼禄。V想。  
“我只是单纯的觉得你就这么消失了，一路的努力没有得到任何结果，虽然已经知道你就是维吉尔了，但是、”他做了个我不知道该怎么解释的手势，“但是你们实在不像一个人，我没法把你们看作同一个存在，所以当知道那本书的作用后，我下意识的就……总之抱歉……”  
“事实上，维吉尔就是我得到的结果。”V的语气平淡，“以与魔性分离为起点，认知我过去的罪恶，弥补我犯下的过错，看清我自己的内心，及至回归维吉尔为终点，我作为【我】的旅途已经结束了。”  
“我知道……所以抱歉……”尼禄把整张脸都埋进了阴影之中，声音近乎叹息。  
低垂着深绿色眼睛，V看着对方沉的越来越低的脑袋，在心里默默叹了口气，然后再次开口。  
“不过在最后，我其实并不确定结果会如何。彻底落败的尤里曾和破碎不堪的自己，合二为一后究竟哪边能占到上风，究竟会迎来怎样的结局，我也不知道。而现在我能用自己的眼睛确认这个选择是正确的，谢谢你，尼禄。”  
“……”尼禄抬起头来，灰蓝的眼睛里恢复了一丝光亮。  
总算有了点记忆中的样子。  
“我和吉维尔虽然是一个人，但毕竟有所不同。自身所持有的力量不同，看到的世界也会有所区别，既然我已经作为【我】而存在，那接下来用自己的眼睛去看看世界也是个不错的选择。”  
“你是在安慰我对吧？”  
“如果你坚持这么认为的话。”  
“抱歉……”尼禄终于坐起了身子，“还有谢谢。”  
“不管怎么说，现在这个状况已经成为了事实，也不可能让你们再把我塞回去。”这么说着，他把手肘支在膝盖上用手背撑住下巴，侧着脸微笑着看向尼禄，“来谈点别的吧。虽然对我来说回归自身的记忆不过是几天前的事情，但对你们而言那一天已经过去很久了。那么，久别重逢有什么想说的么？”  
“Wow——”突然的话题转折让尼禄愣住了，他看着V眨眨眼睛，不安的神情逐渐变成了尴尬，“其实我在来的路上想过这个问题，有鉴于之前你骗了我一路……嗯……”他抬手挠了挠头，“总之是想先揍你一顿的？”  
V噎了一下。  
“不过首先还是需要这个吧。”他起身，给了许久未见的同伴一个拥抱，“欢迎回来，V。”

 

“我出去一下，很快回来，晚饭没留我的份麻烦提前说下。”  
尼禄噔噔噔噔的从楼上下来，朝沉醉于那啥啥杂志中的人打了个响指。  
“约会？”但丁从肤色面积可观的封面后面伸出半张脸。  
“去趟妮可那里，她说搞到了个很管用的安眠枕。”箱车上的生活虽然随性，但在舒适度上还是有所欠缺，所以妮可总是乐此不疲的尝试一些改善生活质量的小玩意，“虽然V那副三十天没睡觉的样子大概不是因为认床，但是管他呢，先试试再说。”  
“OK~顺便帮我带点东西回来。”  
“你要什么，最新一期杂志？”  
“让我想想。最新的杂志还有两张披萨外加一打碳酸饮料，蕾蒂出发前为这里缺的东西列了个购物清单，你可以在衣架边上找到它，别忘了手纸还有垃圾袋，顺便我最近想改装下那辆摩托车，零件还缺……”  
“等等。”尼禄穿外套的动作停住了，“你觉得妮可这个发音很像超级市场么？”  
“反正你也要出门。再说我都没收你住在这里的房租，跑个腿抵房费已经是出血大放送了。”  
“好老板应该给员工提供住宿！”  
“我并不是好老板，只是个贫穷的恶魔猎人，上一顿吃的还是披萨！”  
“你顿顿都是披萨！！！”  
但丁摊手。  
“艹你！！！”尼禄深呼吸然后叹气，“就截止到垃圾袋，那么你有需要带的东西么？”他转头看向沙发上沉默的好像不存在的维吉尔。  
“没有。”维吉尔短暂的从书本上移了下目光，从回来后他就把大量的时间用在了书上，多是诗集或是散文，只有这种时候尼禄才能稍微感觉到他和V是同一个人。  
“无欲无求哈？”但丁朝他哥哥露出揶揄的笑容，对方没有搭理他的意思，于是他又转向尼禄，“顺便再帮我带个草莓冰激凌，记得最后再买，不然到家都化了。”  
“艹——你的但丁！”尼禄的背影回了他个中指。  
事务所的大门‘嘭——’的一声关上，几秒钟后又拉开了个小缝，尼禄探出半个头来。  
“我很快就回来，你们克制一下别再打起来了啊，这房子都快塌了！”  
自从他们回来，事务所的伤痕每日剧增，有的裂缝一直通到天花板上，让尼禄每次从那下面经过时都小心翼翼的。  
但丁朝他摆摆手一脸快走快走的表情，大门又是‘嘭——’的一声，屋内恢复了宁静。  
书页声沙沙。  
但丁从实际上毫无兴趣的写真上收回视线，投向了坐在沙发上的人。维吉尔低垂着眼睛，他的表情习惯性的紧绷，但和记忆里举起阎魔刀时相比，似乎柔和了一点。  
这种感觉很奇怪。  
这几十年他和维吉尔分别重逢又分别然后再一次重逢，总是伴随着战斗乃至厮杀，即使是幼时，两人之间也总是充斥着争吵。像这样的宁静的空气，在他们之间从来都没有存在过，以至于但丁不知道在其中呼吸的方法。  
他小小的吸了口气，收回了翘在桌子上的腿。  
“嗨，老哥。”  
维吉尔翻过一页书，视线都没有动一下。  
而但丁最近已经习惯了这种回应。  
“每次我想和你谈谈你都会想办法无视，我觉得你差不多也该停止逃避了。”  
“逃避？”维吉尔的视线抬了一下，他的嘴角勾出一个完美的冷笑，配上音质柔软但音调冰凉的声音，“我只是觉得那种东西连耗费时间去说的价值都没有。”  
“当自称‘V’的你出现在我面前时，我没能认出你，你当时到底是什么心情。”  
“你是听不懂什么叫连——”  
“现在【V】就在这里，但我想听你亲口说。”  
“……”维吉尔合上书，终于抬头看向但丁，“心情？首先那个时候的【我】都不能称之我，其次我本来也没对你这种笨蛋抱有多余的期待。硬要说的话，是的，就是意料之中？不过我得承认，你第一次挑战尤里曾失败的时候，我确实失望了一下。”  
至于但丁用疏离的眼神看过来的时候、用背影切断自己还未吐露的话语的时候、身体渐渐破碎他却越来越远的时候——  
近乎于银的蓝向灰沉了半分，维吉尔将想要翻涌出来的东西按回去，告诉自己那不过破碎不堪的人性面的孱弱。  
“哈——老哥啊——”但丁长叹出声，抬头看向天花板。  
“你向我追问，却比我更清楚答案？”维吉尔的嘴角扬的更高，眼睛里却是一片冰凉怒意。  
“不。”但丁将两只手举到胸前，“我也觉得你不会在意。”他从椅子上跳起来，径直走到沙发前，将兄长混进了一抹慌乱的眼神纳入两臂之间，“但我还是欠你一个道歉。”  
他想要收拢手臂给身下的人一个久违的拥抱，但是有什么东西压到了他的胸骨上。  
咔哒一声轻响，阎魔刀出鞘的刀柄顶上了他的下巴。  
“好的好的好的。”但丁顺从的跟着压过来的力量立起身子，“嗯，有鉴于尼禄那小子一时半会应该回不来，我去厨房找找还有没有剩余的口粮。”他转身离开，甚至没去尝试遮掩失望的语气。

 

脚步声终于消失，维吉尔松开手指，阎魔刀严丝合缝的落回了鞘里。  
“偷听可不是个好习惯。”  
“别在意，我只是不想打扰到你们。”  
V的声音慵懒而低沉，他慢悠悠的走下楼梯，脸上带着若有似无的笑意，径直坐在了维吉尔对面的沙发上。  
V看着维吉尔，而维吉尔也在看着他。  
细的仿佛随手就可以折断的身体，贫瘠的几乎可以视为没有的魔力，苍白的好像随时都能昏倒的脸色，甚至连存在本身，都可能因为力量的不足而崩坏。  
如此无力。如此脆弱。别说藏起弱点，甚至连情绪都那么毫无防备的陈列在他人面前。  
不想承认，甚至不想纳入视线之中。  
但正因为是自己，所以无法否认，这就是自身的一部分，【他】就在【我】之中。  
维吉尔的眉头逐渐皱紧。  
内脏好像整副翻过来似的痛，感觉快要吐了。  
“眼神别这么可怕，恶魔的血脉直面自己的人性就这么痛苦么？”  
“你话太多了。”维吉尔冷冷的说。  
V愣了一下，随即反应过来他指的是自己对崔西和尼禄说过的那翻话。  
“你清楚自己当时在什么状态。”他耸了耸肩。  
“哼。”  
维吉尔起身准备离开，让这个孱弱的自己回到这个世界是尼禄的愿望，而至于他本人，完全没有和V相处的必要。  
“我还以为【我】已经学会收起那些过剩的自尊心了。”在维吉尔转身之前，V缓缓的开口说道，“孤独并不是有趣的东西，我知道，你知道，或许也该让他知道你知道。”  
“哈。”维吉尔轻笑出声，“你现在是在选择这一次的死法么？”  
“别这么紧张，放轻松一点。”V摊开手掌，一只小小的黑豹伴随着手腕纹身的褪去在他的掌心出现，旋转跃动，好像魔术师变出的戏法，“但是明明已经知晓过那么次了。”他的声音猛的沉了下去，“为什么【我】就不能吸取一点教训呢？”  
“……”维吉尔沉默着，突然转了个方向，大步向门口走去。  
V从沙发上起身，大片的墨色从纹身中溢出，汇聚成聒噪的魔鸦。  
“嗨！嗨！V你是认真的么？”格里芬张开翅膀在空中盘旋，“啊哈！这下事情变的有意思了！”  
“‘当罪恶煽动巨翼在战斗中肆虐，在死亡的洪水中寻欢。’”  
更多的颜色从苍白的皮肤上褪下，黑色的野兽发出低沉的咆哮，V举起手杖指向另一个自身。  
“GO。”

 

侧身避过突然从身下刺出的尖刺与从头顶贯穿而下的闪电，维吉尔旋转刀鞘弹开了飞行角度刁钻的魔弹。他握住刀柄压下重心，很清楚现在这个距离已经超过了对方回避的极限。吐纳间刀已出鞘，锐利的锋刃将目标连同空间一同撕碎，但在尖锐的金属碰撞声后，本该被斩断的敌人却从地面上失去了踪影。  
将魔力汇聚于脚下，V用野兽的尖刺将自己高高抛起，他伸出左手收回魔鸦又在右手重新放出，用这转换间错开的微小距离躲过了攻势凌厉的一刀。可是还不够，他很清楚这点距离并不足以避开接下来的攻击，于是他冷静的指示格里芬将自己拉离那个正被暗影缠住的身影。但是下一个秒心中一闪而过的寒意让他收回了勾着鸟爪的手指，一道闪光就在这瞬间从间隙中凌空劈过，下一秒阎魔刀熟悉的刀锋已追至面前。  
V一脚踢上探至半空的尖刺，身体快速向下坠落，更多的刺从暗影化成的魔沼中穿出，纵横交错的把他拥抱于其中，将追击的锋刃格挡在能触及自身的范围之外，从身后吹起的气流将打开的书页吹得猎猎作响。  
“‘当灵魂被永火烧成灰烬，地狱的魔鬼在杀戮中作乐。’”  
V看着另一个自身，向天空抬起手臂，墨黑的颜色从他扬起的发梢崩散开来，‘啪’的一声响指，雷电轰鸣间庞然大物轰然落地。  
闪光噼啪作响的缠绕在梦魔的核心上，接下来会出现什么画面，维吉尔已心知肚明。  
有趣。他甚至笑了起来。那就让我来试试吧。  
魔力以刀尖为中心开始汇聚，旋转着变成咆哮的风暴。而另一边，魔力的电光间，梦魔的核心已经开始散发刺目的光芒。  
“我很快就回来。”抱着巨型购物纸袋的尼禄声音干巴巴的，“你们克制一下别再打起来了啊。”  
他径直从两人之间穿过，事务所的大门在他身后发出一声巨响。

 

如果我笑了的话。但丁想。那我就死定了。  
他看着同极相斥般以最极限的距离坐在沙发两端，姿势看似随性实则僵硬的两人，还有面无表情站在对面看着他们的尼禄。默默的捏起自己大腿上的肉，旋转了二百七十度左右。  
如果尼禄有但丁的观察力，他就能发现面前的两人并没有看上去那么悠闲，但可惜他在这方面终究差了一点火候。所以在他眼里，眼前的画面就变成了刚才还差点掀了整个街区的两人，一个面色如常的翻看着手中的书本，另一个懒散的斜靠在沙发上拨弄着自己的手杖不知道在想些什么。  
WTF！  
尼禄知道维吉尔和但丁很容易把争吵发展成争斗，但是维吉尔和V？？？  
他不知道当下自己该说些什么，他很生气，但他并没有教育者的立场。更甚一步的讲，这两个人其中一个是他父亲，另一个也是他父亲。  
于是他扭头转向但丁。  
“你为什么不阻止他们！！！”  
但丁：？？？？？？？？？？  
“噗。”  
V轻声笑了起来。他站起来，似乎不打算在这个气氛诡异的空间里待下去了。在擦身而过时他用手杖勾住了尼禄的手臂，对方被他带的转了个圈，最终还是做了个随便你们了的手势跟了上来。  
一道目光追至自己的脊背，V对此回以冷笑。  
“我的天啊？V？？？”  
走过走廊的拐角，身边的人突然攥住了自己的胳膊，尼禄本来一脸迷茫，却在下一秒惊讶的叫了出来。  
V整个人都在发抖。  
他快速扶住已经开始下滑的身体，发现掌心触碰到的温度低的可怕。  
“我需要一点帮助。”V几乎已经把脑袋埋进尼禄的怀里了，但声音却保持住了平时的音调，“一点你的血液。”  
“呃、”尼禄顿了一下，“你变成吸血鬼了？”  
“看来但丁没好好教你恶魔的基本常识。”现在他连声音都开始发抖了。  
烦躁的咂了下舌，尼禄搂住纤细的腰，先把这个摇摇欲坠的人连拖带拽的扔到了床上。  
“我以为这里但丁有作死就够了，为什么你会和维吉尔打起来？”  
“嗯……斯巴达的家族传统？”  
“……”  
尼禄觉得面对这种答案自己应该反驳，但他回想了一下和但丁的第一次见面，以及和维吉尔的第一次见面，理智的选择了沉默。他用刀划开皮肤，鲜红的血珠随即溢出，他犹豫着要不要找个杯子之类的东西接一下，对方却摇了摇头直接捧过了他冒血的手指。  
柔软的触感贴上来时尼禄下意识的缩了一下，他感到柔软湿润的舌尖扫过自己的皮肤，贪婪的舔舐着富含魔力的液体，V甚至在他的伤口上咬了一下，以便更多的血液流出。  
“这就够了？”  
“嗯。”V缩回床上，看起来比之前还要疲惫，“其实应该不会消耗那么多，但我现在的魔力不太稳定，好像一不小心用过头了。”  
“真是的。”尼禄叹气，“你就不怕自己再碎一次么。”  
“男人立身处世，为了证明自己的信念……”  
“Really?你为这个和但丁打了几十年，现在还要和自己打？？？”  
“哈哈，对不起我在反省了。”V的声音渐渐小了下去，“或许只是因为单纯的愤怒，明明拥有了，我渴求不到……”  
魔力透支带来的困倦凶猛而迅速，在尼禄听清V后半句说了什么之前，他就已经陷入了深沉的睡眠。  
伸手戳了戳对方卷曲的额发，虽然V说过不喜欢睡觉的时候被人看，但尼禄觉得为了保险起见自己应该再等一下。他环视着这个临时收拾出来的房间，空旷的没有一丝生活的气息，或许可以搬进来点东西给这里增添下活力，比如自己房间塞不下的恶魔战利品什么的——  
身后传来异常的响动。  
尼禄回头，看到V呼吸急促的像是要躲避什么般在睡梦中将自己蜷了起来，缠绕他周身的纹身幻影般的浮动着，被其覆盖的皮肤在微微颤抖。  
好吧。尼禄心想。看来妮可的安眠枕是没有用了。  
他抬手按住对方的手腕，让自己的魔力流向那噩梦织成的花纹。  
‘安静。’青年的瞳孔收拢成缝，一抹金色于虹膜上浮现，‘病人需要休息。’  
那魔力的躁动像是受到了威吓般不甘愿的沉寂了下去。尼禄犹豫着是现在离开还是再观察一下，结果下一秒一个触感贴上了他的手臂——睡梦中的V把头靠了上来。  
“好吧。”尼禄小声嘀咕着，“我应该提早做好准备的……”  
他随手拿起床头上的诗集，摊在腿上翻看了起来，那些优美但晦涩的文字他看不懂也没兴趣懂，不过聊胜于无。

 

意识好像向下沉了一点，V从浅眠中惊醒，他知道不小心陷入沉眠就会被噩梦环绕，但时刻戒备着熟睡的小憩同样无法让身体得到休息。  
揉了揉胀痛的额角，从喉咙传来的干咳让V决定出门寻觅水源，他提起手杖向楼下走去。  
“嗨，老哥。”  
“……”  
V听见了熟悉的声音，而那声音里混杂进去的不同以往的东西让他停下了脚步。偷听不是好习惯，但现在进行的是不应被打扰的对话。  
他透过栏杆的间隙看着那颗银色的头颅。  
那是半魔的自己，完整的自己，强大的自己，终于……为人所爱的自己。  
【如果你在这里。】  
V看着但丁走向另一个自身，嘴角浮起一抹笑意，他纤细的手指在银色的手杖上轻敲，神色甚至可以形容为轻快而明朗。  
【那么我在哪里？】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对维吉尔来说弱小是他童年噩梦的根源之一，而为了维护过度的自尊带来的结果则是他的罪孽。如果在一个个体里还能对立统一一下，但如果把两个特质分开再让他们面对面的话，我只想拍桌大喊打起来23333
> 
> 虽然对病弱美青年爱的深沉，但大佬家那个钢丝念诗、拐杖拼刀、响指弹球、满场处决的V酱才是我入坑鬼泣的契机
> 
> 写了双V对掐的我心满意足！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *我看我自己不顺眼（1/1）
> 
> *新手厨娘尼禄酱~☆
> 
> ↑今次的小剧场

3.

 

光线太过强烈，让他的眼睛和大脑都开始灼痛。  
但他不能闭上眼睛，他必须看清同胞兄弟的动作，以免不知何时会落下的拳头砸上自己的眼眶。对方的一边眼眶已经留下了一圈鼓起的红印，根据经验，它将在明天早上或者是今天晚上就变成漂亮的青紫色，而他谢绝同样的痕迹出现在自己脸上。  
“维吉尔——！天啊！但丁！”  
母亲的身影出现在门口，她慌乱的丢下手里的东西，向纠缠中双子跑了过来。他下意识的看过去，这很奇怪，他已经好久没有这么清晰的见过她的样貌了，而就在这时，有什么东西在视线的余光中落下。他不知道自己是否挨揍了，在这个空间中他感觉不到痛楚。  
视线一阵摇晃，等那晃动结束，对方已经被母亲拉着手腕揽进了怀里。与自己别无二致的眼睛圆瞪着，银色的眉毛展开又皱紧，最终那张脸皱做了一团，大颗的泪水划过了倔强的抿起的嘴角。  
“□□□□□□□■■■□□□□”  
“□■■■□□□■■□”  
虽然近在咫尺，但两个人的声音就像唱针划过陶板一般，嘈杂而破碎，有时又像沉在水底，音波的震颤被翻滚的水泡搅的凌乱不堪。他没有花费精力去分辨那些声音的含义，他只看到了他的兄弟深呼吸努力的想把流出眼角的液体逼回去，而她的母亲用手绢擦拭着对方的脸庞，绿色的眼睛里满是慈爱与关怀。  
“维吉尔。”母亲的神情一如既往的温柔，一些声音跟着回忆从脑海深处流了出来，叠覆在无法分辨的音节上，“但丁是个很温柔的孩子，但精力旺盛容易闯祸，作为哥哥你要包容弟弟。但丁，■■■□□□熟□□□■■敏□，■■■■□□■照顾■■。■■■■■，□□□□□□□。”  
“我不需要。”他听见自己的声音说。  
突如其来的否定让他有些错愕。  
不需要什么？  
但他并没有发问的机会。他低下头捡起染上了尘土和泥污的书签，风一般的跑出了屋子，穿过大厅时停下看了看画像中父亲的脸，然后继续迈开脚步冲回自己的房间。

 

眼角发热，V伸手抚上脸庞，那里没有泪水。  
他起身环视四周，青蓝的色调填满了房间，像是晨光初至也像是雷雨将倾，分辨不出时间。V按住额头，一些苦涩的余韵还未褪尽，正在脑海深处似有似无的翻滚着淡去。他花了一些时间确认身体的状态，同时昨晚的记忆也零零散散的拼凑了起来。  
温暖流淌在身体之中，那个孩子血液中蕴含的魔力已被身体吸收，化作了己身的一部分。大概因为来自同一支血脉，这具躯体对尼禄魔力的适应性相当良好，不像之前那些低等恶魔，自己费尽周折获也只能获得杯水车薪的补充。身体的感觉出乎意料的好，就好像刚睡过一个好觉般充实而满足，当然这只是一个形容，他几乎已经记不起来安稳的睡眠是什么感觉了。  
这一晚的噩梦也异常温和，没有那些惨叫、撕裂、挣扎以及其他，甚至还有一些阳光的温度。但是，对于自己而言，或许那些古早的回忆才是真正的……  
V脱下衣服走进浴室。现在的淋浴设备和他小时候见过的不太一样，旋钮上的红色代表热而蓝色代表冷，他本以为是这样，但不论旋转哪边喷头都只会流出冰凉的水。不过也无所谓了，尽快结束还不至于无法忍耐。  
虽然这么认为，但前几次的记忆仍让他下意识的缩起了肩膀，并在水柱真的砸上头顶时无法克制的颤抖。他侧头看向浴室的镜子，他看见黑色的发湿漉漉的黏在消瘦的脸颊上，单薄的可怕的身体正在微微发抖，嘴唇已经开始发紫，而这只是因为一点点冷水而已。  
V走到镜子前，即便没有蒸腾的热气，飞散的水珠仍给镜子蒙上了一层薄雾。他抬手擦去那些模糊了映像的水汽，抚摸着镜子里面陌生的脸庞。他到现在都没有习惯自己的新样貌，但也谈不上排斥。比起过去，他现在的五官轮廓其实更接近于艾娃，包括这双绿色的眼睛，到处都是她的影子。  
是的，单薄的、柔弱的、身为人类的母亲的样子。  
他从幼时起就向往着父亲的身影，憧憬着那象征着绝对力量的存在，或许因为他是家里的长子，又或许因为铭刻在血统里的本能。待到那件事情发生以后，他开始更加狂热也更加执拗的追寻父亲强大的恶魔之力，并为此拼尽全力付出所有舍弃一切，甚至不惜割除了【自己】的存在——但结果则是一无所有。  
不止失去了阎魔刀还有恶魔的力量，甚至连曾经的自尊与自傲也已消失殆尽，哪怕是样貌，也只留下了人类的母亲给予的那部分而已。  
彼时赤身裸体宛如新生般来到这个世界的自己，为了胸腔里突然响起的跳动和随之而来的悔恨开始踉跄前行，为了那几乎孤注一掷的救赎拼命的奔跑甚至挣扎着爬着向前，完全没有余裕思考其他。而现在，在终局之后自己居然荒谬的再一次获得了存在，也因此终于有时间将视线投向自身。  
镜子里骨骼嶙峋的躯体被噩梦织就的花纹缠绕着，从那里看不到任何可以称为力量的存在。昨天的那场战斗，根本不需要【自己】认真，如果尼禄没有回来，再过一段时间他就会因为魔力耗尽而落败。他在开始之前就清楚这一点，但人类的思维终究多了点感性和冲动，这让有一些东西即使是现在的他也不愿意退让。  
其实他很明白【自己】对于自己的厌恶。从那时起他一直在告诉自己，不可低头不可后退不可失败，维吉尔必须永远高傲、冷静、强大而不可战胜，在生存的夹缝中，这是他仅剩的自我。即使头颅被踩在地上，他的视线也要傲然向上，或有一日自己会失去力量变得像人类一样羸弱这种可能，他连想都不会去想。对于恶魔来说，弱小意味着死亡，而他必须活下去。  
纤细的手指抚上了水银涂面映照出来的深绿瞳孔。  
那么，在那连一秒钟都不曾在脑海里出现的可能性变成了现实以后——  
【我】  
〖你〗  
究竟是什么呢？  
镜子里的人张开嘴然后轻咬住下嘴唇。V。他用口型无声的回答自己。  
问题的答案他早已知晓。是阴影是残渣是碎片。  
不论是那一次还是之后的每一次，哪怕是【自己】，他都是被抛弃的那一个。  
有的人生而甜蜜欢畅，有的人生而无尽夜长。  
V看着镜子里的自己冷笑，指尖用叩击琴弦般轻巧的动作敲了敲镜面，然后关上喷头转身离开。

 

一楼的灯光是昏黄的暖色，这让V有种从清晨一步跨入了黄昏的错觉，他看了眼钟表，发现已经快要到午饭的时间了。这让他有点诧异，他没想到自己已经睡了这么久，虽说时间在梦境和现实的流逝并不同步，但相较于远超过十二小时的睡眠时间，那还真是一场温和又小巧的噩梦。  
他把自己陷进靠垫里，带绒的布料贴上皮肤，让身体恢复了一些温度。  
“看来你睡了个好觉。”  
维吉尔坐在对面的沙发上，阎魔刀放在身侧，他的尾音随着嘴角的上扬而挑起，但那双银蓝的如同月空下璀璨生辉的苍茫雪原般的瞳孔里，呼啸着的却是凌冽寒风。V看着对方的眼睛,换了个更加懒散而舒适的姿势，他把银色的手杖戳在茶几上，用小指按着摇晃，对那还未消散的怒气报以真挚的假笑。  
“嗯，好觉。”  
“你本来有机会永远睡下去。”  
“而我在每一个夜晚祈盼着黎明。”  
“前提是你拥有每一个夜晚。”  
“【我】打算永远闭口不谈么。”对那些过去。  
“那由我来决定。”  
“如果【我】想要得到，那就得学会一点坦诚。”V倾身向前，嘴唇微张，舌尖顶住上膛，将一句无声的‘love’含在口中。  
“哈，你觉得我想要那个？”维吉尔发出一声嗤笑，眼底的戾气褪去了一分，似乎对方的话语太过天真可笑，连对其发怒的必要都没有。  
“是的，我知道【我】想要。”  
“那是你，不是我。”  
“我就是你。”  
“但是我和你不同。”维吉尔抬起一根手指，正好按上阎魔刀的刀鞘，这是一个指代也是一个威慑，“我不排斥、”他顿了一下，最终并没有像V那样把爱含在口中，只是平静的继续下面的对话，“但如果你也是我，你就应该明白我真正想要什么。”  
“‘真正’。”V轻轻的念着这个词，垂下眼睛自嘲般的笑了几声，靠回了垫子上，“我那时候确实没有想到，回归尤里曾后会变成现在的结果。”  
他曾想靠尖利的爪牙解决挡在面前的一切，但却一直在失败中狼狈挣扎，他把这归咎为多余的累赘妨碍了他的撕咬，为此抛弃了自己的血肉。而他在被断爪拔牙失去了曾经的依靠之后，才终于回想起自己为什么想要这幅爪牙，才终于有机会知晓原来他人的肩膀可以支撑起自己的身体，而那温度是那么的温暖。他本以为他的爪牙与血肉回归彼此后，曾经无比强烈却被压抑的几乎消失殆尽的渴望也有机会得到抚慰，但结果他只是重新拾起了自己的武装。  
也许，拥有力量的、足够强大的自己……确实……不需要那些东西？  
V困惑的歪头，几乎要开始怀疑自我。  
坐在对面的是苍蓝的半魔，不怒不笑，仅是存在于此，就足以威慑整个空间。直到以这种方式面对自己，他才终于切实体会到自己力量是多么强大，但【他】仍不曾满足——因为【他】仍未曾获胜。  
V闭上眼睛，把苦涩的笑意吞回心底。对面的人猜不出他在想些什么，他勾起嘴角冷笑，眯起的眼中却带着烦躁。  
“我也没有想到结果会变得这么麻烦。”  
现在看来，在最初向尼禄提议的时候，他根本没有意识到自己到底在说什么。  
作为V和作为尤里曾度过的时光两相重叠，让维吉尔对那段时间的记忆缺失了某种实感。他在同一时间与但丁战斗又拖着尼禄踉跄逃离，在同一时间坐在王座上俯瞰苍生又在树根下疲于奔命，在同一时间看着人类的自己又看着恶魔的自己。直至自己的手杖刺穿自己的胸口，混沌在迸放的光芒中归于清明。  
在一已归于一而二也归于一之前，他透过炫目的白光看着那孩子错愕的表情，一丝未能留下最后一声道别的遗憾划过心尖，随着最后的光斑消散于空气之中。  
他到现在都不知道自己那个时候为什么想要道别……但他至少道谢了？  
在分离又重组后，他能感觉到自己发生了一些改变，但一切都已融于己身，他也分辨不出来那些变化到底是什么。只有一些零散的感觉或是说感情，因为太过鲜明而留存有一丝轮廓，而在那之中，与那个孩子相关的部分是少有的带着温度的。虽然他青涩、莽撞、不够强大，但当最痛苦也最绝望的阴影在那间滑向悬崖的房间向他张开翅膀时，那个孩子理所当然般的站在他身边这个事实，确实令【自己】感到了安心。  
后来他得知，这个被自己夺去了手臂又被欺瞒诱导着奔赴战场的孩子其实是他的儿子，而在此之前他甚至不知道自己有子嗣存在。他很难说清楚心里混杂的感觉底是什么，进攻、战斗、杀戮，他很擅长这些，但与感情相关的一切，他在很长一段时间里几乎忘记了自己的身体里还有它们存在。  
维吉尔不知道要如何与自己的儿子相处，他的经历中找不到任何能够拿来参考的范例。斯巴达在太小的时候就离开了他们，只留下那过于高大的背影。但是尼禄，就算维吉尔也知道，这个性格暴躁但眼神坚定的孩子早已过了想要仰望什么的年纪。于是他选择让一切顺其自然，而结果就是他们几乎没有相处，他对此倒也没有太多想法，毕竟他本来就没对这突然出现父子关系抱有奇怪的期待。只是当那个孩子，当尼禄发自真心的渴望着什么的时候，他感到自己希望能够满足那个愿望，哪怕对方想要的是另一个柔弱易碎的自身。  
他是自己，尤里曾是自己，V也是自己。虽然回忆作为单纯的人性的时光总让他感觉糟糕透顶，但对维吉尔来说没有什么是不能克服的，何况这一次他有余裕控制魔力的分配，不至于让自己变得像之前那样狼狈。只是从自己变成另一个自己而已，他不觉得这有什么问题，但尼禄却拒绝了他的提议。  
那个孩子的语气痛苦而压抑，明明他陈述中的对象就在眼前，可他的眼睛却像是在看着只存在于回忆中的另一个人。虽然无法理解尼禄的感情，不过维吉尔能大致推测出对方思维，并且对此嗤之以鼻。人类就是这样，不论是肉体还是精神都敏感而脆弱，却又喜欢执着一些毫无用处的东西来束缚自己。  
但是，当【自己】以另一种形式回来并站到他面前时，维吉尔才罕有的承认，之前的想法错的彻头彻尾。  
为什么他会承认这是自己？为什么他能接受这是自己？为什么他敢容忍这是自己？  
在理智上，维吉尔清楚眼前的人就是几个月前的他，但在生理和心理上，他却难以容忍【V】就这样站在自己面前。他感到自己被剖开了，被穿上铁钩系上锁链，悬挂在午后的广场中央，那些连自己都不知道或是早已被封印至虚无的内里被风刺痛，在阳光下缓缓滴血。  
“或许我当初应该切了那本书。”维吉尔脸色阴沉，“而我现在依旧可以切了结果做弥补。”  
“即使我不在了，维吉尔。”V说，“【我】依然在那里。”他抬起手指指向对方。  
“但【他】不会如此聒噪。”  
“OK，我不想和你吵架。”V侧身看向厨房，从他坐下来和维吉尔交流开始，几乎每过三分钟尼禄的脑袋就会从门框边探出来一次，这应该可以理解成某种关心，这个想法让V在心里笑了出来，“在这一点上你是对的。”他收回手杖摊开双手示意退让，但一回头却发现维吉尔的脸色变得更加阴沉可怖。  
……嗯？  
啊。  
V楞了不到一秒就反应了过来。维吉尔虽然厌恶自己的存在，但却无法自欺欺人的否认自己与他的一致性，因此虽已不是一个个体，但【自己】做出了退避这个选择，仍然让他感到不快。  
【自己】好麻烦。V笑容温和。【自己】真的好麻烦。

 

“所以，这些东西已经洗完了，接下来要做什么？”但丁询问着从再一次从门边回来的尼禄，同时用口型无声的说，‘你知道么，你看起来就像产房外焦躁不安的新手爸爸。’  
“削一下皮然后切成块，比一个指关节大一点就可以。”尼禄努力的把不安的视线从门那边拽回来，走回自己的位置站定，然后用同样的方式回应但丁，‘如果你敢把这句话说出来，那我们就不用做饭了。’维吉尔会把但丁切得薄可透光，而他只需要准备一点酱油和芥末就行。又或者不要芥末，尼禄不喜欢那个味道。  
“我没想过你居然会做饭，我还以为你会像爆破那些机械手一样爆破掉整个厨房。”但丁拿了个空盘子放在两人中间，倒入清水然后割破手指让自己的血液滴入其中，‘你对V有点保护过度了’他把魔力注入其中，散在水中的红色凝成细线组成一个个单词，又在片刻后散开。  
“也谈不上会，但显然姬莉叶工作的时候我有在旁边好好帮忙。”尼禄有样学样的在旁边放上自己的盘子，‘他们打起来的时候你又不是没见过！’  
“看来我们的小朋友立志做个居家好男人，说起来你有多久没回去了？”  
“……”尼禄默默退到十步开外，伸出鬼手揉碎了颗洋葱。  
“嗨！”  
但丁的眼睛和鼻子一齐抽动了一下，虽然这还不至于让他哭出来，但挥发性气体对魔人敏锐的感觉来说确实刺激过头了。尼禄一脸得意的朝他比了个中指，以此回应他的用词不当。但丁曾担心过，尼禄知道他们的关系后彼此间会不会生出一些尴尬来，但显然对毫无长幼尊卑意识的尼禄来说，那些并不能构成困扰，而这反而让但丁陷入了另一种惆怅。  
‘我和你老爹打起来的时候可没见你这么担心’但丁继续在盘子里写。  
“有四五个月了吧，所以我也该回去一趟了，照顾一群小孩子可不是个轻松的工作。”  
‘因为我不觉得你们之中的任何一个能真的被另一个捅死’  
“今天下午就走？”  
‘你觉得维吉尔会杀了他自己？’但丁想要露出嘲讽的笑容，却在认真思考了一下后僵硬了表情。显然，维吉尔对他自己比对谁都狠。尼禄看着他的表情耸了耸肩，在盘子里写个‘你也知道’。  
“嗯，妮可也要回去一趟，我能顺便搭个顺风车。”  
“Wow，这可能不是个好主意。”但丁下意识的看了一眼大厅，虽然同样是维吉尔，但他哥哥的人性面和本尊比起来天差地别，现在他和他比较熟悉的那个都处的不顺利，更别提完全不曾知晓的那个，当他们三人同处一室的时候，但丁能感觉到空气里的氧气被飞速替换为尴尬。  
“近期我们可能会过来一次，姬莉叶该买点新衣服了，而放任她自己去买的话那些钱又会进到小孩子的肚子里。”  
‘我知道 但我不确定该怎么做’尼禄看着大厅的方向抿了抿嘴唇，‘我会跟V谈一下 但在那之前我需要先征求下姬莉叶的看法’  
“OK，我会想办法处理一下的……”但丁也不确定自己能不能搞定外面的两个人，但这个时候显然需要他拿出一点长辈的担当，“那么现在我们要做什么？”  
案板上的菜和肉都已经按需求切好，虽然从没下过厨，但涉及用刀的工作显然难不倒武器天赋点满的恶魔猎人。  
“有两个选择，你可以去把肉和菜煎一下，也可以来用黄油炒面粉。”尼禄把需要的材料在他们面前码好，“顺带一提我比较擅长后者，高温的面糊容易溅出来，所以一般都是我负责这个。”  
“有鉴于我哪一个都不会，还是让你去做会做的那部分比较好。”  
“我没意见。”尼禄摊手，“你只要别把他们煎糊了就行。其实我不太理解为什么要煎它们，反正之后都能煮熟，但姬莉叶坚持这样比较好吃。”  
尼禄一边搅着锅子一边听着外面的响动，对魔人敏锐的知觉来说，这点距离并不足以掩盖谈话的声音，这也是为什么他和但丁要用这种方式交流。他侧耳听了一会儿，那两个人似乎已经停止了交谈，这让他松了口气。  
‘他们到底在说什么？’尼禄在盘子里写。他并没有听到可以称之为争吵的内容，但却能确确实实的感受到外面的气氛越发险恶。  
‘如果和维吉尔交谈都不一定能理解他在说什么 又怎么能知道他在和自己说什么’但丁的手指敲了敲盘子边，他的表情少见的不是轻浮，而像是在头疼。  
‘我不明白 他们明明是一个人 就不能和平相处么’  
“噢，这个不难理解。”但丁笑出了声，‘想象一下几年前的你站在你面前 翘着二郎腿说 看来我得给你好好上一课了’  
“好。行。停。闭嘴我知道了。”尼禄痛苦的闭上了眼睛，他也开始觉得把V留在这里不是一个好主意了。  
“首先我没张嘴，其次我觉得你最好睁开眼睛看看，你的锅子好像有点不妙？”  
“什、艹！！！”  
三心二意让尼禄对手里的工作失去了关注，等反应过来面糊已在锅底结出了一个棕色的壳，他不得不在但丁的嘘声中换了个锅重新开始，好在第二次没出什么问题。他把面粉和黄油炒匀，兑入冷水还有牛奶，搅拌混合物直至浓稠，然后把煎过的菜和肉倒进来继续煮。  
尼禄看着面前冒着小泡的锅子，掰着手指回忆每一个步骤，祈祷自己没有漏掉什么。  
眼下进行的事情是一个意外造成的结果，显然蕾蒂在列那张购物清单的时候并没有预见自己会离开这么久，而尼禄昨天也没想那么多，照着单子买回了所有，包括这些披萨成瘾症患者根本不会处理的食材。尼禄倒是因为在孤儿院帮忙而稍微有一点烹饪技能，但他下午就要离开了，所以要想办法把这些材料用掉。好在他成功从有限的知识储备里翻出了能用到所有食材的菜谱，并且步骤简单，也不用在意腌制或火候之类他没有参与过的东西。  
而且也该让V吃点披萨以外的东西了。半魔人就算很长时间不吃东西也可以，就算想吃，从机能上讲还是啃红魂比较划算，吃人类的食物只是调剂一下生活。但拥有人类躯体的V可过不了这样的生活，他需要正常进食，而只有披萨可吃的生活显然是能把人逼出厌食症的。  
“或许有时候你可以换一家外卖点。”尼禄侧头示意了一下外面的黑发青年。  
“最近这边可没有太多选择。”几个月前的事件夺去了这个城市的活力，实际上现在还能点到披萨外卖就已经是天赐奇迹了，“不过披萨店里也是有其他选择的，意面沙拉或许不错？”  
“啊哈……”尼禄没再过多坚持，大家都已经是成年人了，V和但丁还是兄弟，他觉得他们并不需要自己帮着处理这些问题，他只是提个醒而已。  
“哇哦，现在它有点熟悉的味道了。”但丁看向锅里，浓稠的内容物正散发着香甜的味道。  
“事实上这是个汤，但我们习惯往里面加很多东西让他变成一道菜，你也知道，要同时准备那么多人的饭可没功夫力求精致。”尼禄捞起块土豆用叉子戳了戳，轻松让烹煮过的块茎裂成几瓣，露出淡黄色质感松软的内里，“我想我们可以开饭了？”

 

“这是你做的？”  
虽然这有点失礼，但V完全无法掩藏表情里的惊讶，他扭头看看厨房，那里好像没有被爆破过的迹象。最开始他以为尼禄和他弟弟蹲在厨房里也就是拌点沙拉什么的，然后在飘出来的香气中变成了满心困惑，等到他们的杰作上桌，他不得不由衷的发出赞叹。至少在样子和香气上，它确实担得上诱人两个字。  
“我们。”尼禄指了指但丁，“所以如果有什么东西糊了，那就是但丁的错，但如果你喝到了小面疙瘩的话，嗯……就当没喝到吧……”  
“事实上它们更可能没熟透……”但丁的表情有些担忧，“我没敢煎太久。”  
“那它们也该被煮熟了？”尼禄的表情变成了不安，用土豆检查浓汤是否可以出锅是家里的做法，但有鉴于这次负责另一项操作的不是姬莉叶，他或许应该也检查下其他材料的情况，“好吧，至少我保证这是能吃的……大概。”  
“O……K？”  
V把自己滑到椅子上，他用勺子翻了翻碗里的内容物，没有发现奇怪的黑色或是红魂碎片之类的东西。他小心的摸了摸自己的腹部，现在里面装着的可是个人类的胃，但放在眼前的怎么说也是两个人努力的成果，所以他还是鼓起勇气把勺子里的东西放入了口中。  
醇厚香甜的味道在舌尖化开，划过喉咙流进胃里，炸开一股滋润全身的暖意。  
“这还不错？”V惊喜的眨了眨眼睛，然后又吃了一口，“很不错。”他真诚的评价。  
尼禄和但丁明显松了口气。  
“不管怎么说……呼——”尼禄深深吐出一口气，他露出了同时带着羞涩和得意笑容，然后把外套放在椅子上转身向离开。  
“你不吃？”但丁朝着青年的背影发问。  
“我得先处理一下那个锅子，我可不想在回来后看到上面长出颜色奇怪的东西。”对方的回答从厨房里传来。  
“你们进行了一场不想让别人知道的对话。”维吉尔也坐到了椅子上，但他并没有对眼前的菜品投入任何关注。  
“男人间总会有点小秘密。”但丁把拇指和食指捏在一起，朝他哥哥眨眨眼睛，“小秘密~”  
“哼。”维吉尔察觉到了厨房里那些微小的魔力流动，以及两人对话中突然跳出逻辑的部分，但他并不打算深究，在那上面投入精力对他来说没什么意义。  
餐桌上恢复了进餐时应有的宁静，但丁把自己的勺子戳在碗里转圈，他并没有急于品尝自己的成果，而是悄悄的观察着他的哥哥，嗯、哥哥们。黑发的人性面吃的很开心，虽然从那含在眼睛中的笑意里看不出……太多维吉尔的成分，但那确实也是他的哥哥。而另一边，他更熟悉的那个维吉尔显然也很喜欢这道菜，但丁注意到对方在吃了第一口后眨了下眼睛，然后笼罩其周身的感觉明显柔软了一点。  
外面大概开始下雨了，安静下来后隐约能听到雨滴敲打地面的声音。在这个季节气温很容易随着阴雨而骤降，但现在充溢房间的空气是那么温暖而闲适，还透着牛奶香甜的气息。  
也许自己也该学学做菜什么的？  
就像尼禄说的，总不能老让他们吃披萨。虽然恶魔猎人显然和厨房两个字并不搭调，但是或许呢？  
但丁笑着想，然后也将勺子送入了口中。  
嗯？  
但丁眯起眼睛看着自己的碗，然后迟疑着又尝了一口，并不能说是不好吃，但是——  
……嗯？  
“怎么了？”  
尼禄正好洗完了锅子，他一边擦手一边坐下，莫名其妙的看着但丁的表情吃了一口自己的汤，然后他从椅子上跳起来了。  
“等等？！！！”他看着那两个已经吃完大半碗的人，“你们就这么吃了？！！！”  
？？？  
那两个人明显被他吓到了。V的表情一瞬间变得慌乱且不安，深绿的眼睛迷茫的眨着。维吉尔虽然表情没什么变化，但他动作停滞了。他刚把一块土豆放进嘴里，顶的腮帮子圆滚滚的，然后他缓缓的把那块土豆挪到口中，直接咽了下去，可能还被没经过咀嚼的块茎噎了一下，但丁注意到他的眼皮几不可见的抽动了一下。  
“你放盐了么？？？”尼禄没去管那两个人的反应，而是直直盯住他的叔叔。  
“你说过要放盐么？”  
“噢——艹——”尼禄痛苦的呻吟。  
调味是在煎炒食材时进行的步骤，但因为这项工作通常由姬莉叶负责，所以尼禄把它忘得死死的。

 

“那些盐和胡椒的加入确实让味道又提升了一个层次，但在那之前它也很好吃，我……没有说谎。”V跟在尼禄身后上楼，犹豫着抬起手杖戳了戳青年的衣角。  
“需要在意的人不是你，那是我的过错。”尼禄的声音带着叹息和笑意，“好在对浓汤来说还有补救的余地，要是千层面之类的东西忘了放盐，那可就惨了。不过你们居然也吃的下去，看来魔界的伙食不怎么好哈？”  
“那应该不能称为伙食。”V笑着回答，舒展开了悄悄绷起的眉头。  
出了点意外的午餐在盐和胡椒的补救下顺利结束，之前尼禄清理完锅子后也顺便收拾了操作台，那么结束后的刷碗工作显然就是但丁的了。尼禄下午就要离开，但在走之前他有些东西要交给V。  
“书？”V诧异的看着尼禄拿过来的东西，散文、诗集、文学小说，就像做饭技能一样，这也不像是尼禄会有的东西。  
“嗯，昨天顺便买的，结果因为一回来就是那个状况所以忘记给你了。”尼禄挠了挠头，“我不太懂这些，让老板随便拿的，不喜欢的话……不喜欢我也没办法，就当打发时间吧。”  
其实事务所里有间小藏书室，开始放的是但丁不知道从那里弄来的恶魔书籍，后来又被各种人塞进去了各种东西，维吉尔现在看的书就来自那里。但是尼禄觉得V需要一点属于自己的东西，他几乎是一无所有的被自己带回了这个世界，而那种虽然基础需求基本都能得到满足，但任何东西都不属于自己的感觉,至少从尼禄在福利院度过的童年经验里看，实在不怎么让人愉悦。  
“谢谢。”V随手翻开了一本，指腹轻抚过还带着油墨香的纸面，然后抬起眼睛看向尼禄，再一次的，“谢谢。”  
“不客气？”尼禄被如此正式的道谢搞得有点不好意思。  
灰蓝色的眼睛在空无一物的房间里飘了一圈，尼禄看看V又看看天花板又看看V又看看地板，开口时语气变得有些犹豫。  
“那个，V。我今天要回趟家，如果你正好想换个地方……”  
尼禄不太确定这个邀请是否合适，姬莉叶不会介意自己带朋友回去，但自己还是应该先向她征求一下意见。而且V也是但丁的哥哥，在经历了那么多分离与纠葛后，他们需要有时间相处……可他和另一个自身在一起时却总是气氛险恶。  
“我觉得这里挺舒服。”V朝尼禄扬了扬手里的书，“替我给你家人带个问候。”  
“好吧，如果有什么问题可以给我打电话。”尼禄松了口气，他朝V眨了眨眼睛，“又或者再搞架直升飞机？”  
“我会考虑的。”V回以微笑。  
“那么我先回去了。”尼禄伸了个懒腰，“我得在妮可来之前抓紧时间睡一觉，从昨天到现在我还没休息过，我得避免在换班的时候把车开进沟里去。”  
没休息过？为什么？  
V的心里闪过一串疑问，但他并没有问出口，这场对话已经该结束了，所以他只是说：  
“祝你有个好梦。”  
尼禄离开时贴心的带上了房门，青年的体温和走廊橙色的灯光一齐消失在了紧闭的门后。房间安静下来后雨声变得格外清晰，是个适合读书的好天气。  
V随便拿了本书坐到窗边，湿冷的空气粘上了他的发梢，他不由得打了个哆嗦。光线昏暗，不过还不至于影响阅读，但V并没有翻开书页，他只是把那本书放在腿上，安静的看向窗外。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“看来我得给你好好上一课了”是叔侄初见打时，尼禄拽的二五八万的对开闸式放水的丁说的
> 
>  
> 
> 我只是个普通人，所以我也只能写出来普通人，所以高冷恶魔维吉尔啥的……嗯……就……就这样吧……_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_ 
> 
> 日系文风+从零开始谈恋爱的这个读条速度你们懂得，但已经在读条了啊！真的在读条了啊！！！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本回家长不在家
> 
> *写了男友衬衣的我很满足【躺平【虽然现在还不是男友

4.

 

“这行干久了什么都能遇到，但我没想到有史以来最神秘的主顾也会变成这间事务所的成员之一。”  
“缘分奇妙不是么。”  
莫里森看着满身纹身的黑发青年，几个月前他突然出现并带着高额委托找到自己，结果那个委托提到的恶魔引发了近几年来最严重的恶魔侵袭事件，还让这间事务所的主人消失了好几个月。而现在他正坐在但丁的椅子上，斜靠着椅背在室内唯一的光源——一盏小台灯下看着一本不知名的诗集，一双眼睛在昏暗处夜行动物般散发着莹绿的幽光。  
“但丁和他哥哥出去了。”低沉的嗓音有着奇异的魅力，神秘而慵懒的语调吐出的每一个词都像是诗的一行，“你可以在这里等他们回来，又或者改日再来。”  
“那你打算怎么办？”  
“游荡在无人的城堡，在晨光中化作青烟消散？”青年的拇指和食指捏到一起搓了搓，然后像是真的碾碎了什么一样，将残渣抛向黑暗。他的神情称不上疏离，但不论是眉梢挑起的高度还是嘴角勾起的弧度，都会让常人产生一种无法再靠近这个人半步的确信感。  
“不错的意向，不过在消散前，先来把工作完成了吧。”但莫里森并不能划在常人的范畴里，他的交易对象五花八门，早已习惯和各种异常打交道。  
他从怀里掏出装着委托书和定金的信封放在桌子上，青年没有碰它。  
“一个亲切的提醒，把工作交给这个小子可不是明智的选择。”一些黑色从苍白的皮肤上淡去，羽毛光亮的魔鸦站在椅背上抖了抖翅膀，“倒不是说他很弱啦，不过也不怎么强，杀恶魔倒是不成问题，不过说不定打着打着他会碎掉哦？我说你啊，不如先坐下来喝杯茶吧，不过但丁那个家伙一片茶叶也没有哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“不用担心，这个工作只是照顾下老人家的顾虑。”莫里森带上帽子向门外走去，“时间不等人啊。”  
“但丁和你说过什么对吧。”  
青年叹了口气，站起身收起了信封，他把正在看的诗集放到桌上摆好，又从旁边拿出了一本精装烫金的书。已经走到门口的莫里森只是耸了耸肩膀。

 

那个事件结束后，政府开始着手对城市进行清理和重建，借着军队和恶魔猎人的力量逐一扫荡残存的恶魔，逐渐清理出了确认安全的可居住区、已经过清理但还需要观察的观察区和缓冲区以及还未进行清理的禁区。在相对充足的物资支持和灾后补助下，部分逃出城外的居民又回来了，也有一些人因为特殊情况造就的极低房价和宽松政策等原因迁入了这座城市，但还有一些人再也无法在这片被洗礼过的土地上生活下去。而在他方定居前，他们需要取回当初逃离时未曾带上的家产。  
这次的委托人是个年近古稀的老先生，他的家位于已经过清理相对安全的观察区，但在目睹过那场灾难后他很难再安心的踏上这片土地，因此雇了恶魔猎人以防万一。出于这样的理由，他必然由衷期望能得到强大可靠的保护，所以当V苍白消瘦的身影出现在他面前时，即使是教养良好的老者也没能藏住满心的失望和担忧。  
如果是维吉尔此时大概会冷哼然后无视或是掉头就走，但好心的人性面晃了晃手杖，让格里芬的雷电劈碎了整条街道的路灯。  
“我得为见面时的态度道歉。”老者将V引入居所，那是座朴实但精致的别墅。室内还维持着离开前的样子，桌上的台灯亮着，摊开的报纸旁有喝到一半的红茶，杯碟上放着两块小巧的姜饼。但现在这一切都被笼罩在一层尘埃之中，仿佛时间落下的封印。  
“噢~你太客气了，这小子看起来就是娘唧唧的，论谁都哦、——”  
“不必在意。”V用手杖勾住了魔鸦的脖子，像他的委托人颔首示意。  
对方带着V逐一检视房间，指示工人需要搬走哪些东西。这么大的地方要想搬家可是个大工程，但老先生似乎不想再回来一次，大件的物品几乎都留在了原处，力求在今天带走所有必要的东西。  
“这些都不要了？”  
最后的房间是个有一定规模的藏书室，但老先生只是看了看，并没有对工人做任何指示。  
“总得有所取舍，况且这只是家人平日里消遣时看的闲书，没有什么珍本。”说着他看了眼V手里的诗集，“如果你感兴趣的话，尽管收下吧。”  
“……”V愣了一下，“谢谢。”  
“不必客气，如果没有人读再好的书也只是纸而已，现在这个年代喜欢读书的年轻人可不多了。”  
语毕老先生回身去各个房间指导整理工作，V让格里芬跟着对方，自己则留在了这里。  
V逐排审视着架子上的书，有些书已经相当古旧了，但以他对人间书本的了解还不足以分辨出它们真正价值几何。不过大多应该是这家人日常看的，书的类型什么都有，较低的架子上还有童话和绘本。他随手抽了一本翻看起来，那是本讲述命运和爱情的小说，在此前他还没有看过这种类型的书。  
屋外的树林被风摇的沙沙作响，一阵微风卷入窗内，带进两片飘落的树叶。屋内传来咔哒咔哒的响声，V向声源处瞥了一眼，没有作声。从书架缝隙透过的阳光在书架间的阴影中形成了光的通路，它照亮了少女的半张脸庞，为金黄色柔顺的发和人偶般精致的五官镀上了柔和的光晕。  
“舞会已经结束了，女士。”V合上书，将其放归原处，“需要我为您指引退场的道路么？”  
“你需要——”少女歪了下头，插在头上的东西在阴影里晃了一下，她朝V伸出手，比人类小臂还长没有一丝血肉的手指随之暴露在阳光之中，缠在关节上的皮带收紧，拉扯指骨做出了邀请的姿势，“你需要你渴望、想要。需要！期盼祈求力量、力量？力量……力量力量力量么？”  
“如果这就是你的台词，你应该去找几个月前的【我】才对。”  
温和的语调遮不住笑容里的嘲讽，银色的手杖重重戳向地面，红色的魔力之光在暗影黑色的皮毛下熠熠生辉，黑豹咆哮着扑向眼前的敌人。

 

“这次是你输了，但丁。”  
“总得让你赢一次不是么？”  
“……”  
但丁轻浮的吹着口哨，在人影稀落的人行步道上闲庭信步。回来后的委托多是和政府的城市复兴计划相关的清扫工作，这让他们的收入稳定了很多，但也少了不少乐趣。尼禄他们之前勤奋过头了，几乎没给他们剩下太多值得一战的对手，再加上每次工作都是指定好的特定区域，让所谓的委托变得更像饭后散步。  
这种工作但丁一个人就能解决，可他总会拉上维吉尔一起。他老哥比起语言还是更喜欢用战斗交流，这点他也一样，但他对战斗的渴求并没有对方那么迫切。毕竟他在事务所里无所事事的吃一个月披萨也乐得清闲，但若换成维吉尔，但丁总觉得不出一星期他就会腐朽在黑暗中，又或是搞出一些新的麻烦事来。他曾经担心过现在这种儿戏般的战斗会不会反而激起对方的不快，但目前来看似乎还好，就算是机器也需要保养，在魔界没日没夜重复不休的战斗真的打到快吐了。像现在这样穿插着打斗和毫无意义的争吵的平淡日常，还是很容易让他回忆起那令人怀念的童年时光的。  
不得不说，经过这一次分离和重组，他老哥变得平易近人了许多。不论是小时候还是长大后的重逢，但丁总是搞不懂那些抿紧的嘴唇和突如其来的沉默到底代表什么，但是最近他觉得自己似乎可以从那双感情色淡薄的瞳孔里寻觅到那些问题的答案了。即便其他人看不太出来，但维吉尔的感情真的外露了很多，他甚至更爱笑了。  
也许他哥哥本来就是这样的，只是那时候他们还太小，分别的时间又太久，让他从未有机会真正了解他的兄弟。现在的但丁虽然能够察觉到那些情绪，但很多时候他并不能分析出背后的原因。就像是现在，他们又完成了一次“狩猎”，照例进行了一下没营养的相互调侃。可当自己回怼了年长者的胜利宣言后，对方又莫名的沉默了。  
因为自己没有乖乖承认失败而生气了？  
不对，如果真的如此轻易就认输放弃，维吉尔才会真正的生气。  
更何况那并不是恼怒，而是一种混杂着不安的焦躁，维吉尔的神情与平日别无二致，可他看向自己的眼神却像是在看另外一个人。  
那只吵闹的小鸟在消失之前说过，缠绕着维吉尔的梦魇已经结束了，既然如此，还有什么能束缚你，我的兄长？  
但丁在心里叹了口气，没做过多询问。他们已经走到了人流相对密集的街道上，喧嚷的人声冲散了脑内的思考。但是有一点即使不去想但丁也知道，维吉尔永远不会成为蜷缩在别人怀里吐露脆弱的那个，急切的抱紧只会让对方瞬身远离。他需要做的，只不过是当那个永远一往无前的人或许想要回头看一眼的时候，他在那里。  
两人转过拐角，但丁突然在街边的橱窗前停下了脚步。  
“嗨老哥~你还记得这个么？”他惊喜的敲了敲橱窗玻璃，离他们最近的展架上摆着几枚书签，而其中一枚居然是小时候见过的样式。  
喜欢读书的维吉尔曾经很喜欢收集这些东西，就像任何一个普通的小男孩一样，将它们整整齐齐的码在自己收藏宝物的小盒子里，不时偷偷拿出来看看。  
但丁还记得那枚书签是来家里的客人送的，图案简约精致，每一根线条都用金箔勾勒而出，而自己得到的好像是个弹弓。那段时间维吉尔刚好开始沉迷诗歌，书签的颜色和他最喜欢的诗集的封面一致，因此总是被他夹在书里随身携带。  
但丁也试过搞点把书签偷偷藏起来之类的恶作剧，但每次都在成功前就被发现，然后就是争吵并把他哥哥气的无可奈何。因为见得多了，所以当但丁在院子里看到小巧的纸片落叶般从二楼的窗户乘风飘出时，一眼就认出了那什么。他的笨蛋老哥好像趴在桌子上睡着了，从这个角度隐约能看到个银色的头顶。  
之后但丁追着空中旋转翻飞的小纸片跑了一路，结果当他把东西还回去的时候却挨了一拳。两个人打过无数次架，说实话他觉得那些吵闹和争斗还挺开心的，但那是为数不多的让自己在事后哭出来的争吵。  
他很委屈，真的很委屈。  
以至于当母亲匆匆赶来拉住他的拳头，温柔的劝诫他们“但丁是个很温柔的孩子，但精力旺盛容易闯祸，作为哥哥你要包容弟弟。维吉尔虽然成熟但其实很敏感，作为弟弟你也要照顾哥哥。你们是兄弟，要学会相互扶持。”的时候，他心里还在盘算着怎么踹对方一脚。  
不过除了在维吉尔面前哭鼻子的丢脸感外，这件事并没有给但丁留下太深的印象。他好像睡了一觉就无所谓了，也可能是偷偷记恨了很久。  
第二天维吉尔偷偷拉着母亲出去了一趟，回来后给了他个新的完全一样的书签。但丁不喜欢读书，那枚新书签很快就被他扔到了一个自己也想不起来的角落，但他还记得那枚脏了的书签被维吉尔擦拭干净，又用了好久。  
“没想到现在还有卖的。”但丁发出怀念的感叹，“你需要一个么？”现在的维吉尔也很喜欢读书。  
“我用过很多书签，不会记住每一个的样子。”银蓝色的双眼里没有波澜。  
“真绝情，为了它我当年可都被你揍哭了，算啦~”好的。但丁提醒自己。下次回家要记得把这个当成礼物。  
但丁笑着摆了摆手，幼年的记忆太多又太少，但不论是什么都已经过去了那么久，没有紧抓不放的必要。他转身的动作潇洒又流畅，以至于根本没时间看到橱窗倒影中维吉尔在一瞬间变得错愕的表情。

 

维吉尔看着但丁的背影，街道的声音像干裂剥脱的墙皮一样，一片片的从他的认知中剥离。  
“我当年可都被你揍哭了。”  
只有这一句但丁的声音，在脑中不断地回响。  
他不理解。  
为什么。  
他能如此轻易的承认。  
维吉尔记忆里的但丁总是热衷于较量和胜负。在他想要看书的时候跑过来哥哥和我比试一下吧，在他想要练琴的时候跑过来哥哥和我比试一下吧，在他想要休息的时候跑过来哥哥和我比试一下吧。乃至收藏硬币的数量，回家时第一个跨进家门的人，甚至面包上葡萄干的多寡都喜欢和自己比一下。  
赢了笑的阳光灿烂，输了一边放话再来一边倔强的憋红眼眶，平手时可能在三天后的深夜摇醒自己，只为和自己分析之前未完的输赢。有一次对方以为胜券在握，却因为一个意外丢了胜果，差点扑过来咬人。自己并不在乎那些比试，却也不想轻易认输，两人因此打了一架又一架。  
结果一晃神到了现在，自己拖着破碎的身体挣扎着从地狱爬回来，不惜分离自我也想从但丁手中取得胜利，而对方倒变成了毫不在意输赢的那个。  
这种诡异的违和感近来越发强烈，但仔细想想，当初在树顶和尼禄一战的时候就已初见端倪。那时候但丁和自己还胜负未分，却在尼禄登场后无比轻易的退出了战局，像只毫无防备的猫一样露出肚皮瘫在旁边，没有一点插手的意思。及至魔界的无数次比拼，虽然总是少不了“但丁又一分~”、“老哥你不行了么~”、“我总得让你一次啊~”之类的废话，但那其中却已不再有争强好胜的执念，而更像是全无所谓的调侃。  
也不能说全无所谓……但确实没有记忆中的在乎。  
他不知道是什么让但丁发生了如此大的转变，这次重逢后维吉尔时常发现自己根本搞不明白对方在想些什么，完全看不透那笑容背后的藏着的东西。他熟悉但丁的一切，他的兄弟明明就像盛在浅碟里的清水一样容易看穿——  
但是你了解他么？  
一个疑问被从沥青般粘稠厚重的阴影里拖了出来。而身体则好像坠入了深海。  
他们是兄弟。他们有着血脉的共鸣。他们用眼神和呼吸就能交流。他们相互厮杀过也并肩战斗过，在恶魔的啸叫和血肉撕裂的声音中，仅凭直觉就能知晓对方的动作。  
〖但是，你不了解他。〗  
但丁就在一步开外的距离，但一瞬间，周边的景色突然抽离成了炫目的光与色彩斑斓的线条，裹挟着那红色的背影飞速远去，在视界的极限化作小小的黑点。  
他在不断的下沉，下沉，下沉。  
脑海中闪过幼时为了一块饼干吵得不可开交的画面，然后是燃起火光，空白，空白，空白，叛逆贯穿血肉的触感，还有下坠感中飞速远去的面容，空白，空白，空白，空白，空白，蓄起了胡须的模样，空白，刀刃相拼的火光。  
除此之外呢？  
一片空白。  
【你不了解他】  
耳边传来水泡破裂的沉闷响声，他张开嘴，只有一股凉意涌进肺里，他呼吸不到氧气。  
“维吉尔？”但丁灰蓝的眼睛里带着困惑。  
“怎么？”维吉尔平静的看向他的兄弟。在但丁出声的瞬间，他的身影和飘散的光斑在刹那间归复原位，街道嘈杂的声音重新灌入耳中，沉入深海般的幻觉也一同破碎消散。  
“我刚才问你……要不要吃冰激凌？”  
但丁的视线迷茫的在冰激凌车和他哥哥之间来回切换，在他回头的那一瞬，他隐约在维吉尔的脸上看到了茫然而不安的表情。  
……错觉？

 

数月积攒的浮尘被影镰卷起的狂风扬撒至半空，V无法抑制的咳嗽了一下，恶魔的利爪抓住这个间隙刺向了他的眉心。V头都没抬的后撤一步，从地面穿出尖刺精准的卡住了缠绕在指骨关节上的皮带，让那锐利的尖端停在了他眼前一寸。对方毫不犹豫的伸出一只手，拔起插在头上的半边剪刀朝V劈了过来，却被银色的手杖弹开。电光火石间的一瞬，失去了攻势的恶魔被手杖的尖端贯穿了额头。  
“你会需要、需要需要？想要。渴望需要得到的。”玻璃般的瞳孔不带任何感情色彩的盯着他的眼睛，“没有力量的恶魔，与死亡无异。”  
“……”  
尖刺撤下镰尾挥出，V手杖一甩将恶魔被斩下半身甩向窗外，看着对方在阳光中消散成灰，勾起了半边嘴角冷笑。  
“力量……么？”  
外面传来了杂乱的脚步声，听到了异响的工人们正在向这边赶来。V迅速的指引暗影用尖刺将倒塌的书架和散落的书本归复原位，只留下了自己面前的一组未做处理，然后门被打开的瞬间换上一幅略带歉意的无害笑容。  
“不好意思，我本来想够一下最上面的书。”没有必要引起额外的恐慌。  
当V回到事务所时，但丁和维吉尔还没有回来。他拖着疲惫的身体爬上二楼，掠过自己的房间，直接打开了尼禄的房门。在男孩离开的这段时间，V一直心安理得的借用这里。  
最初好像是因为被噩梦惊醒后下楼找水，长久的睡眠缺乏让他很容易陷入半梦半醒的迷糊状态，当他摇摇晃晃的闭着眼睛摸索回房间的路时，被某种‘在这里好像可以睡个好觉’的感觉牵引着，把自己扔到了陌生的床上。结果事实证明换床并不能改善梦魇的诅咒造成的睡眠质量欠佳，而且天亮后还被周遭完全不同的陈设吓了一跳，但在那之后他还是经常待在这里，虽然没有实际效果，但那种类似于安心的感觉能让他舒服一点。况且尼禄的房间还有热水。  
V把衣服扔进浴缸，鲜红的颜色随之飘上水面。对于把战斗全部交给使魔的他来说，今天的战斗空间实在过于狭小，几乎没有游走的余地，而他又贪心的想要避免引起他人注意并保护那些书不受牵连，逞强的结果就是腿上一指多长的伤口。还好恶魔的攻击不附带毒素或诅咒，不然这个身体恐怕根本支撑不住。V对着镜子审视伤口，默默告诫自己同样的错误绝不能再犯。  
他草草冲洗掉满身尘土，然后在关上水后对着已经泡在水里的衣服陷入了错愕。他今天弄了自己一身灰尘，血液干涸后的触感也让他不快，当终于能把自己清洗干净时，他下意识的就把衣服扔进了浴缸准备清洗，但他忘了自己并没有可供换洗的衣服。  
“嗯……我去给你找点衣服来，用老方法？”格里芬冒出来在水池边上蹦来蹦去。  
“不用。”V把他收了回来，他觉得那个孩子大概不会介意借他几件衣服。  
所以当各怀心事的但丁和维吉尔回到事务所时，推门看到的就是个只穿了件长款衬衣在屋里晃悠的V。  
但丁看看V光裸的大腿又看看维吉尔又看看V最终看向了维吉尔，神情变得复杂且微妙。相对而言维吉尔的反应则好懂了很多，苍蓝的魔力在他兄弟的头顶凝结成剑，他在考虑要不要揍对方一顿，而显然答案是肯定的。  
“我有这件衣服么？”  
“尼禄的。”  
“好吧……”  
满脸血的但丁把从角落灰尘里翻出来的急救箱递给黑发的青年，视线扫过那件像口袋一样把对方装起来的衬衫，最终落在绽开的皮肉上。他和他哥哥的人性面几乎没有相处，并不知道对方保留了多少“维吉尔”的特质，但即使没有高傲如维吉尔的自尊，人也会需要做些什么来确定自己存在的意义与价值，而眼前的这个人，显然不是会安心成为被饲养的宠物的类型。但丁真的为此仔细思考过一番，包括那有些孱弱的身体和与本尊之间相当恶劣的关系。他本以为让莫里森找点需要一定能力又不会太过危险的工作交给对方是个好主意，比如在被清理过的区域助人为乐一下，再顺便打扫下余漏什么的。  
尼禄的血统相对稀薄，对恶魔的感知不算敏锐，但战斗的本能让他不会放过任何值得一战的对手，因此被他清理过的区域即便仍有残余，应该也不会太强，但是眼下的这个状况——  
他并不怀疑V的实力，即使失去了近乎全部的魔力，他依旧可以在逆卡巴拉树召唤出的恶魔堆里闲庭信步。但是显然，那个地方有某些东西超出了自己的预期。  
“有兴趣聊聊让你挂彩的小朋友么？”  
“已经解决掉了。”V看起来对这个话题兴趣缺缺，他简单粗暴的用绑带在自己腿上缠了几圈，然后颓萎的把自己陷进沙发靠垫里，一边揉着还未来得及擦干的黑发一边看向但丁，“有糖么，我有点头晕。”  
“……”但丁抿紧嘴唇看向V，而那双深绿色的眼睛也毫不闪避的透过黑色的发丝凝视着他。事实上，但丁的感性从始至终都在拒绝把眼前的存在和维吉尔这个名字联系起来，但是现在，他好像看到了有些熟悉的冷傲与拒绝。  
默默在心里咋了下舌，但丁起身给V冲了杯热可可。他当然也给维吉尔带了一杯，但对方只是靠在旁边一如既往的开始看书，似乎对另一个自身的情况和眼前的饮料都没什么兴趣。  
尴尬在空气里缓缓的流，但丁突然开始期望那个冲动又暴躁还永远学不会尊重长辈，但莫名的能照亮每一个角落的孩子能早点回来了。  
但是。  
如果让尼禄知道他走了不过几天，自己就让V变成了这个的样子的话——……哇哦。  
但丁俯身托起V受伤的那条腿，缠的不太紧的绷带下面隐隐的又渗出了红色。  
“就不能让它快点好么？”  
V的眼神里带着嫌弃，但也没有躲开对方的动作，两只手抱着杯子，小口抿着微烫的液体。  
“人类没有这个功能，但丁。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是那个……因为我只是普通人，所以我也只能写出普通人噗噜噜噜噜_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_
> 
> 皮皮丁的那段回忆，如果能搭着上次更新开始V的梦一起看我会非常感谢的【合掌
> 
>  
> 
> Q：哥后来知道丁其实是帮自己捡书签去了么？
> 
> A：不知道。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 园长回来了。
> 
> * 尼禄酱种下了一颗悲剧的种子。
> 
> ↑今回的家庭欢乐小剧场

5.

 

“你的配方真奇怪。”妮可把三明治的面包揭开个缝隙，眯起一只眼睛窥视里面的内容物。  
“别抱怨了，你在提议轮班做饭的时候就该做好心理准备。”尼禄把另一份三明治放在姬莉叶面前，然后给自己倒了杯茶，“以及姬莉叶，把那张孤儿院的采购单收起来吧，出发前说好了，这次来是给你买衣服的。”  
“我只是看看能不能顺便买点什么必需品，弗杜那的交通不是很方便，这你也知道。”棕发的女孩眨眨眼睛，从那张被细心叠好的购物单可以看出来，此行的首要目的早已被她抛之脑后。  
尼禄头疼的叹气，自知在这件事上很难说服自己的青梅竹马，好在几个月辛勤工作积攒下来的预算充足，再怎么样也能让姬莉叶带两件新外套回去。  
弗杜那与世隔绝的地理位置和封闭排外的习俗让这座岛屿城市与外界存在脱节，虽然那是尼禄的家乡，但他还是得说，那岛城早晚有一天会和那荒唐的信仰一起腐朽成灰。所以这次他执意要带姬莉叶出来，年轻的女孩需要多看看外面的世界。  
好在孤儿院的孩子们都被教育的懂事且自立，年长的几个早已自觉承担起照顾弟弟妹妹的责任，家长出来几天并不会造成什么问题。按照现在的速度，他们应该会在今天晚上抵达Devil May Cry的事务所，尼禄提前联系了在外面的崔西和蕾蒂，对方表示最近并不打算回去，还大方的借出了房间。不过在那之前，房子是否健在还是个问题。  
还有V。  
但丁应该能照顾好他哥哥的人性面，但尼禄还是控制不住的担心，他一直在后悔没有带他一起出来。  
那个人因为自己轻率的决定被带回了这个世界，虽然他对自己说了谢谢，但那明显只是安慰。他周身环绕的气息沉寂的过分，他存在着，却好像会随时溶于黑暗消失于无声。仔细想想，另一个完整而强大的维吉尔就在身边，尼禄甚至不确定他能否找到自己的所在。他并不怀疑V的坚韧，那个人甚至能在分崩离析之时依旧执着前行，但自己实在是将他扔进了太过残酷的处境之中。  
明明……想要的并不是这样的结果。  
难以言喻的无力感在心中翻涌，尼禄抬起手，揉了揉自己不知何时皱起的眉心。  
“尼禄？”姬莉叶不知道青梅竹马在想些什么，但那些纠结和懊悔显而易见。  
“还在纠结V的事情哈？”妮可倒是能猜出一点问题的方向，出发时尼禄还很有精神的跟姬莉叶描述着红墓城的种种，但越是接近目的地，他就越常陷入长久的缄默，“你就是想得太多啦，你这个样子可是会被那只肥嘟嘟的恶魔鸟嘲笑的。”  
“我不确定。”尼禄把下巴缩进领子里，声音闷闷的，“我觉得我就是想得太少了，才会造成现在的结果。”  
“尼禄，你在过分自责。”姬莉叶坐到了尼禄旁边，男孩的心思并没有他的行为那么洒脱随性，她知道他也会需要安抚和引导。  
“并不是过分的。”尼禄喃喃自语，然后深呼吸，让自己恢复往常的开朗神情，“抱歉姬莉叶，这次出来是让你开心的，我不该——”  
“你在后悔么？”但是女孩并不打算让他逃避这个问题。  
“……”一句肯定几乎要破口而出。  
“那你希望他从不曾回来么……又或者，再一次消失？”  
“不！”  
但是下一秒，对方描述出来的可能性让他的心脏猛的抽紧，破口而出的音量把尼禄自己都吓了一跳。他无意识的张开嘴，激烈的喘息着，眼神混乱而迷茫。自己做了错误的选择，对此了然并悔恨着，但却依然渴望着这个错误造成的结果。  
这不对。这太过自私了。  
但是。自己。那个人。他希望——  
一些不该出现的东西在欲望的池沼里咕噜噜的冒着泡，尼禄平静的把它们重新沉回池底。有一个秘密坠在心里的感觉并不好受，他猜想自己现在的表情一定很糟糕，不止姬莉叶，就连妮可都露出了担心的表情。  
“尼禄，我们或许无法改变结果，但我们仍然可以选择如何去面对它们。”  
姬莉叶在尼禄的面前蹲了下来，柔软的手指捏住了男孩的指尖。  
“你正在被痛苦环绕，但你一定不是为了这个才让他回来的，当他再一次出现在你面前，你真正的想法是什么？”  
“因为我的冲动……”  
“不是这个，我想问的是你最初的感受，当你再一次看到他时的第一反应。”  
“我——”尼禄张开嘴，空气从他的肺里挤出，穿过气管和声带，却没能在离开唇边时带出任何一个单词。  
苦恼、懊悔、迷茫——  
不对，不是这些。  
他回来了。他的呼吸。他的温度。他的嗓音。他苍白的皮肤。他卷曲的黑发。他深绿的眼睛。他的一切。只属于他的一切。他回到自己身边了。  
一小颗温暖被种在了心脏的底端，被血液滋养着生根发芽，随着跳动长出某种雀跃组成的枝条，沿着血管和血流漫布全身，用温暖的温度托起他整个灵魂，连嘴角都一并被拉扯着上扬。  
“我很开心。”那是细腻又柔软，充溢着激动与喜悦，某种被满足萦绕着的甜蜜的情感，“非常非常——非常的开心。”  
“就是这个。”女孩的双手啪的拍上了男孩的脸颊，“即使你逃不开那些问题，也要带着这个表情去面对它们。”  
即使女孩理解到的并不是问题的全部——  
但是足够了。  
“谢谢你，姬莉叶。”尼禄露出发自真心的笑容。  
有一些结，他或许还解不开它，但他确实不能再被他们绊住脚步了。

 

“我们真的不需要提前打声招呼么？”  
Devil May Cry的霓虹灯招牌已出现在视野之中，姬莉叶在车厢里的空地转着圈的踱步，少见的显露出了不安。虽然之前尼禄和但丁打过招呼，但没有通知对方具体时间就突然到访，这在教养良好的女孩看来还是有失礼节的。  
“我在路上打过电话了，不下十个，但一直没有人接。”尼禄意识到这种时候应该换自己去宽慰对方了，但却尴尬的发现到自己完全没有点亮相关技能，只能跟在姬莉叶身后一起转圈，“你知道，但丁不会在意这种东西的。”  
“但是你父亲呢？啊……！”女孩突然想起了什么，睁大了那双琥珀色的眼睛，“这是第一次见面，我居然没有准备礼物？”  
“放松点，姬莉叶。”尼禄为女孩的顾虑笑了出来，“他之前一直呆在魔界，我很怀疑他根本不知道这些人类的常识和礼仪，至少他对兄弟和睦的理解就很有问题。”尼禄耸耸肩，“V有点神秘兮兮的，但我向你保证他很好相处。维吉尔……他可能没法归到好相处的定义里，但大部分时间他都喜欢一个人呆着，只要不去涉足他的私人空间就不会出什么问题。再说我们只在这里呆一个晚上，你们可能甚至连照面的机会都没有。”  
“嗨，尼禄。”妮可在前面吹了声口哨，“我还没问过你，亲人回到身边的感觉怎么样？”他们这群人在家庭方面的运气都不怎么样，之前尼禄总是用自嘲安慰别人，说自己连血亲是谁都不知道，没想到一下子叔叔和父亲都回到了身边，其中父亲还是两种口味的。  
“Wow，如果你肯跟我调换下位置的话。”尼禄的声音干巴巴的，“那你就能体会到偏头痛胃痉挛和心律不齐一齐发作是什么感觉了。”  
他有些担忧的看着越来越近的房子，他之前是真心诚意的怀疑，事务所早已在红蓝魔力的冲撞中化为随风飘逝的碎末。虽然它现在完好无损的立在那里，但或许完好的只是能看到这面，藏在墙后的其实是废墟瓦砾？  
尼禄的回答让妮可拍着方向盘大笑，车上的乘客心惊胆战的看着她，生怕她一巴掌拍偏这辆车直接拐进旁边建筑的墙里去。  
“这还真是各种意义上的意外惊喜对吧？”妮可擦掉眼角笑出的眼泪，“那么你会叫V Papa么？”她想象了一下那个画面，又开始无法自抑的狂笑。  
“不！不会！天啊你笑的时候能不能把手松开！”尼禄冲上去稳住方向盘，他们的车子已经开始蛇形移动了。  
“因为不习惯？”姬莉叶好奇的眨着眼睛，她听过之前发生的事，并肩同行的伙伴突然成了自己的长辈，这确实有点尴尬。  
“是的，不过主要是因为我不习惯叫但丁那个混蛋叔叔，然后为了一视同仁……”他做了个你们懂的手势，“反正我和他们也不在乎这个。”  
尼禄倒是不排斥喊维吉尔父亲，但是V——  
也不是叫不出口，但那确实让他感觉微妙。好在他们家对长幼尊卑的礼节毫不在意，这让尼禄少了很多困扰。  
车子终于平安无事的停在了事务所门口，门缝里透出的暖黄灯光和其后熟悉且平稳的魔力让尼禄长长的松了口气，看来之前的担心都是多余的，在他离开的期间这里一切安好。想想也是，他的血亲们再怎么缺乏常理，也都是成年人了，还不至于像孤儿院的那些小崽子们一样，移开视线一会就能把世界掉了个个。他回头对依旧紧张的青梅竹马露出鼓励的微笑，伸手推开了大门。  
“嗨！来看看是谁来了！”  
沉重的门扇向两边弹开，尼禄大踏步进屋，力求一个足够引人注目的开场。很显然他成功了，屋里子的人影一瞬间全都顿住了，但丁以一个奇怪的姿势定在房间中央，就像刚从什么地方跳开一样，看着他一脸惊恐。  
呃……但丁和姬莉叶也好久没见了，他确实想要给对方一个惊喜，但这反应是不是有点过头了，看起来更像是受到了惊吓？  
“怎么了，这是姬莉叶啊，我之前说过我们这几天会回来？”  
尼禄茫然的环视着屋内，是比他走之前乱了一点，但以但丁的厚脸皮这还不至于让他觉得不能见人。维吉尔安定的抱着本书坐在沙发上，而那万年不变的淡漠表情居然也有了一丝松动。还有V。对方抱着个杯子蜷在一件有点眼熟的衬衫里，没有打理过的黑发凌乱的盖在脸上，在那之下是比他走时还要糟糕脸色和惊讶的表情。哦，当然，他不会忽略掉那两条光裸的白到刺眼的大腿。  
艹。  
他的头一动一顿的转向他的叔叔，声音在一个单词内飘高了一个八度。  
“但丁？”  
“我不知道你脑子里产生了什么颜色的废料。”但丁有点头疼，“但你肯定误会了。”  
“这他妈的就是你说的你会处理的？？！”瞬间涌入大脑的血液甚至让尼禄忘记了不能在青梅竹马面前说脏话的规定。  
“我至少确保了这个不是维吉尔搞出来的？”  
“维吉尔和这能有什么——”尼禄向前走了一步，之前被角度挡住的绷带露了出来，“艹那个绷带又他妈是怎么回事？！！”  
“我和这个有什么关……”维吉尔的眉头微皱，对自己的名字出现在这场与他无关闹剧中感到不悦，但他的话还没说完就被打断了。  
“所以伤先不说，维吉尔你就放着你的人性面这个样子到处晃，真的？？？”  
“——————”这下连蓝色半魔的表情也变成了肉眼可辨的惊讶，这样……有什么问题么，他下意识的看向自己的兄弟，而对方现在面无表情。  
噢，天，他老哥被他儿子吼了。但丁默默拧住自己的大腿。不能笑不能笑不能笑不能笑，现在绝对不能笑。  
“这只是一个小小的意外。”V声音淡然，那双绿色的眼睛安静的眨着，里面居然盛着一丝笑意。  
“不不不不不不我和你要讨论的是其他问题。”尼禄快速走向对方，气势凶恶以至于V下意识的缩了下肩膀。  
冷静。  
尼禄在离对方几步远的地方站定，吸了口气压制住在血管里流窜的暴躁。  
“你的衣服呢？”  
“洗了？”V无意识的瞟着其他人的表情，不知道这能不能算正确答案。  
“呃啊——”尼禄捏了捏自己皱紧的眉心，“好吧这算我的疏忽，得找个时间也带你去买点衣服了，天气也快变冷了。”  
“所以我先借了一件你的衣服。”他的手指小心的捏紧了杯子，“在没经过你允许的情况下。”  
“不，没事，没关系……应该说幸好你借了。”  
从V的反应看他现在没什么问题，而至于那副打扮，每个人都有选择自己穿着的权利，哪怕是只穿着件衬衫坐在事务所大厅里。尼禄在心里自我检讨。平心而论V身上的布料比妮可都多，是他看的杂志和小碟片太喜欢赋予这个打扮特殊的意义，所以才会反应过激，这装束本身并没有任何问题。  
“对不起，我的问题……”尼禄捂住脸，“总之，妮可你们已经认识了，这是姬莉叶，我之前提到过的，如果你们还记得的话。”他一脸虚弱的向他的血亲介绍他另一层意义上的家人，他搞砸了开场，但一些必要的环节还得进行。好在维吉尔和V对之前的记忆是相通的，这可以省下一半的时间，让这场尴尬的见面快点结束。  
“当然。”  
V似乎想要站起来行礼，但在他动作的瞬间，尼禄好像从那足够长又不够长的布片的间隙瞄到了什么。  
嘶——————————！！！  
尼禄一口凉气把自己的肺扩张到了极限。他一步跨过两人之间的距离，双手按住V的膝盖从背后冒出来的翼爪按住V的肩膀，看着对方的眼睛一字一顿。  
“你·的·衣·服·呢。”  
“它们……”被按住的人一脸茫然的做了个把东西放到什么里面的动作，“洗了？”  
“——”  
尼禄沉默的无言的把视线移到了下面，V跟着他看下去，然后露出了恍然大悟的表情。  
“我一直没有。如果你想知道的话，之前也没有。”  
“可我衣柜里有备用的？？？”  
“我觉得这个——有点私人，不太合适？”  
V笑容真挚，尼禄内脏痉挛。  
“那你也不能……！好的明天！明天你和我们一起去！”尼禄又扫了一眼那被布料虚盖着的地方，眼皮一阵抽搐，“算了你先跟我上来一下！”  
尼禄脱下外套把V塞进去，拉着对方直接冲向二楼。V单手拢住衣襟被尼禄拽的一路小跑，但看上去他并没有因此而不快。从尼禄看向但丁开始，他的脸上就抑制不住的浮现出笑容，到了现在，已经无法自控的笑出了声来。  
不不不这里并没有发生什么值得发笑的事情。尼禄心想。可他已经没力气把这句吐槽说出来了。  
一股奇妙的熟悉感从他心底升腾而起，他经历过这种明明没有战斗却好像刚和一百只恶魔缠斗完的心力憔悴，脑海中闪现的答案让他下意识的看向自己的青梅竹马。对方边上蹲着个早已笑岔气的妮可，正按着自己的肚子一下下的抽气，而棕发少女的眼神里透着了然，朝他露出了安慰的笑容。  
尼禄闭上眼睛绝望的呻吟出声。  
“但丁，帮我给姬莉叶和妮可倒杯茶。”他气息奄奄的向他的叔叔嘱托，声音虚弱好像已经耗尽了生命的最后一丝力气。  
“但是我这里没有茶叶啊？”靠谱的成年人长辈对着他侄子的背影喊。  
“那就献祭那些该死的草莓冰激凌！！！！！！”回答他的是已经进入了走廊的咆哮。  
“嗯……”但丁看着他的客人们挠头，“其实冰激凌也吃完了，如果你们不介意的话，倒是还有热可可，不过只剩一杯的量了？”  
“我们的车上还有茶叶。”姬莉叶的笑容一如既往的温柔，“如果您不介意的话，还有昨天烤的曲奇和松饼，我们还自己熬了草莓果酱。”  
但丁意识到自己的事务所迎来了天使。

 

“在这里等一下，我马上回来。”  
“尼禄。”  
尼禄把V放到床上，转身打算回自己房间拿点裤子之类的过来。V出声叫住了他。  
“我想找你借下衣服，所以直接用了你的浴室，那里还没来得及收拾，可能有点乱。”他颠倒了事情的因果。  
“OK？”尼禄眨眨眼睛，没发觉那里不对，“剩下的交给我来处理吧。”  
尼禄从自己衣柜里拿了裤子和腰带，还有外套以及没拆封的内裤。  
“给，这个是新的。”他尴尬的咳了一声，把东西递给V，“这裤子你穿估计不合身，但要是明天衣服没干，也只能凑合一下了。”  
“谢谢。”V接过来，顺便把自己身上的外套还给尼禄。  
“其实……反正你也借了上衣，我不会介意你再拿条裤子的。”就算只有外裤，也比什么都没穿要好，话说回来V是不是说之前也……算了现在先不想这个。  
“所以说这是个意外。”V揉揉太阳穴，头疼的和尼禄解释前因后果。  
原本他没想用这个样子到处晃，只是怕血把尼禄的衣服也弄脏了，就想先找点东西包扎一下再穿裤子。反正事务所里也没人，他就这样下楼了，结果刚好碰到但丁他们回来，后面的事情就不用多说了。  
“这座城里还有能伤到你的东西？”V可是在没经过清理的城市活蹦乱跳了一个月的人。  
“那是另一个意外。”  
“好吧。”尼禄在V身前蹲下，那条伤腿的包扎手法很糟糕，看的出对方不怎么熟悉这项操作，伤口应该是出血了，绷带的表面浮着点点红色，“介意我拆开看看么，这里可能需要重新包一下。”  
V点了点头。  
尼禄拆开绑的松垮的绷带，惊讶的发现下面竟然没有任何止血措施，被划开的皮肉依旧向外翻卷着，边缘已经开始泛白。V在伤口上覆了一层魔力试图止血，但曾经习惯靠自愈解决一切的人显然并不擅长这个，魔力断断续续的，血还是在外渗。  
“呜哇。”尼禄拍了下V的膝盖站起身来，“你这个得缝几针了。”  
“——缝？”  
拍击引起震颤，疼痛让深绿的眼睛眯了起来，又立马因为不熟悉的医疗操作名词而瞪大。伤口缝合和他过去受过的伤比起来根本算不上什么，但未知总是有额外的恐惧加成。尼禄没能理解到这层意思，他以为在对方的表情只是没料到这种伤口还要特殊处理，于是跟他解释了下人类的身体想愈合未经处理的伤口有多麻烦。  
但丁那个不知道放了多久的小急救箱应付不了这个情况，尼禄回妮可的车上拿了必要的东西，路过大厅时欣慰的看到那几个人交流的气氛还算和平。他返回房间，发现对方还在以自己离开时的姿势乖乖等着。  
V光裸着双腿坐在床沿，白色的衬衫遮住了大片的纹身，卷曲的黑发垂在消瘦的脸颊旁，饱满的嘴唇有些泛白，但依旧显露出柔软的质感，因失血而泛着疲惫的眼睛看上去湿漉漉的，看向自己的神情迷茫而不安。  
比起冷傲孤高的半魔的半身，现在的他看起来更像是神学院的优等生，会被送去主教卧室的那种。  
尼禄在心里抽了自己一巴掌。那可是你父亲。他对自己说。  
尼禄让自己的心态归复平静，走过去在床上摊开要用的器材。V看着那些针管、镊子和鱼钩一样的弯针，不自觉的捏紧了床单，这举动让终于尼禄意识到了眼前的人正在紧张。  
“相信我？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“当然。”V现在其实有点想逃，但被那双浅色的瞳孔凝视着，他给不出任何其他答案。  
缝合的过程非常顺利，V有足够的忍耐力压制住肢体的颤动，而尼禄的动作也相当熟练。  
“嗨小子，你很擅长这个嘛！”不知何时冒出来的格里芬站在床头看着他的操作。  
“在十七岁恶魔的能力觉醒前，我一直按人类的方式生活，也就愈合速度比普通人快一点。”药膏、纱布、胶布、松紧得当的绷带包扎，尼禄有条不紊的进行着一切。  
“你经常受伤？”V垂着眼睛看着年轻人的面庞。  
“也……不算经常？”尼禄表情纠结，虽然受伤对他来说是家常便饭，但这个说法听起来像是他很弱一样。他那个时候战斗能力在教团里算是相当出色的，只是独自行动总免不了一些难以处理的特殊情况，难免落下各种伤痕。  
“或许我该学学这个。”  
“我可以教你。”尼禄其实想说对方应该避免再一次受伤，但他很清楚，很多事情做起来远没有说的轻松，就像过去战斗中一次又一次意料之外的事故。和事前规避一样，学会事后处理的方法也是自我保护的一种手段。对方对于前者的经验估计比自己还要丰富，但对于后者，V还需要花费时间学习人类的生存方式。  
“你最近真是格外热心。”他本以为尼禄会随便丢本教程给自己，“喜欢教育者的身份？”  
“不。”尼禄抬起头来看他，“毕竟让你以这个样子回来的人是我，我得对你负责。”  
“……”V的喉结提了起来。  
缠好最后一圈绷带，尼禄站起来看了看自己的成果，相当满意。  
“活动一下，有没有觉得太紧或是难受？”  
“……没有。”  
“？”  
V的声音好像有点奇怪……  
奇怪么？  
嗯——  
算了。  
尼禄耸了耸肩膀。  
“没有就好。”尼禄起身走向卫生间，他的操作并不完全符合治疗规范，不带手套的习惯让他需要在结束后去清洁一下自己的双手，“我们明天要去给姬莉叶买衣服，如果你明天身体状况还可以的话就一起来吧，正好能让她们帮忙挑一下。在优惠折扣计算这方面，那两个人可都是行家，有她们在能多省出来一星期的饭钱。”  
V看着青年的背影消失在卫生间的门口，提起的喉结终于放下，完成了一次滑动。  
“唔啊。”尼禄的声音从门后传来，像是发现了什么，“这个开关你每次都关么？”  
“开关？”他的声音恢复了平常。  
“热水器的开关啊。”什么都不知道的声音继续传来，“我觉得那个位置够起来很麻烦，所以从来没关过，其实你不关他也没什么事。”  
“………………………………”  
意外得到的情报让V的嘴角抽搐了一下，格里芬显然也想到了同样的东西，比如那些冷水和淋浴后瑟瑟发抖着入睡的晚上。蓝色的魔鸦张开翅膀蓄势待哈，却在成功吐出第一个音节前被主人攥住了嘴巴，只剩下两只翅膀在半空中扑棱扑棱扑棱。  
“怎么了？”洗完手的尼禄一脸迷惑的看着眼前的画面。  
“没什么。”V假笑，攥住鸟嘴的手指又增加了几分力度。  
格里芬扑棱扑棱扑棱扑棱扑棱扑棱。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 本章涉及NK感情亲情化处理，厨勿入，非常感谢非常感谢
> 
> * 维吉尔打出一发有效伤害
> 
> *尼禄酱你快死情缘了你知道么
> 
> ↑今回的欢乐小剧场

6.

 

“青酱还是千层，尼禄，你或许更清楚但丁先生他们的喜好？”  
“千层？和披萨一系列的味道在但丁那里肯定不会出错。”  
“又或者恰恰相反？”妮可煞有介事的推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“相似却又不同，忍不住顺着影子追寻，却发现到底不是自己的挚爱，所爱的伪物比真实的厌恶更能让人恼怒。”  
“你最近又看了奇怪的小说对吧。”  
尼禄露出了相当嫌弃的表情，妮可则回了他一个白眼。  
“V先生你认为呢？”姬莉叶熟练的无视了二人间噼啪闪起的火光，转向一直沉默不语的黑发诗人，“如果你喜欢其他菜也请告诉我，我对自己做饭的手艺还是挺有自信的。”  
“我对这种事不太在意。”V向着少女微笑颔首，姿态从容而优雅，“按你们的喜好来就好，不必考虑我。”  
“对厨师来说随便可是最难满足的要求。”姬莉叶困扰的捏起下巴，“不用这么客气，想到什么就告诉吧，哪怕只是一点建议？”  
“嗯，如果我想到了的话。”V的笑容依旧温和，但视线却飘向了旁边，就算让自己提出意见……但他们说的都是什么？  
早上起床后V感觉还不错，失血带来了一些乏力，但身体的状态还在可控范围内，所以按照前一晚的约定，他和尼禄他们一起来到了位于红墓城边缘的大型商场。逆卡巴拉树带来的大型恶魔侵袭事件后几个月，之前逃出来的市民大多安顿在了红墓城附近的镇子，而之后红墓城内虽有人重新入驻，但目前内部的基础设施还没有完全运作起来。不管日子多么艰难，日常所需的补给仍然是必须的，这使得这家位于二者之间的大型商场变得格外喧嚣，涌动的人潮堪比节日的会场。  
他也在人类社会待过一段时间，但那时为了调查为常人所避讳的力量的线索，他出入的大多是不为人所知的偏僻所在，很少像这样让自己卷入人流中去。  
不安？  
那到不至于，只是和习惯的有些不同。  
至于喜欢还是厌恶——  
V侧头看了看对着食品柜一脸严肃的姬莉叶，又看了看在边上互嘲的精彩纷呈的妮可和尼禄。  
谈不上喜欢，但总的来说还在容忍范围内。不过要让他加入到他们的谈话中恐怕有点困难。昨天的事情让V意识到，自己的常识储备和当前的时代有所脱节，从尼禄他们的表情和语气判断，他们谈论的应该是再日常不过的东西，但自己的记忆中却翻找不出任何相似的存在。  
V不打算让他们知道这一点，让他猜“青酱”和“千层”是什么或许有些困难，但这三个人得知自己没吃过什么正常食物后的反应可不难推测。瞬间睁大的眼睛还有捂住嘴巴的手，震惊、诧异、惋惜、自责或许还有怜悯，而他并不需要这些。他也曾接触过常人生活，只是食物的补给效率实在比不上红魂。进食这件事对恶魔的血统来说，享乐的功能远大于维续生命，在追求力量的道路上口腹之乐显然是多余的，所以他自行舍弃了那些机会。  
而在现在，那些曾被舍弃的东西反而成了这具躯体的必需品。  
不过这样或许也不错。  
V回想起了尼禄之前做的浓汤，从缠绕舌尖的醇厚质感与香甜味道，到滑入腹中的温暖和随之而来的满足，都是可以称之为美好的回忆。这让因为记不起来这具肉体需要进食好几次差点把自己饿晕过去，曾经靠乱七八糟的罐头活了一个多月也全无所谓的人，突然期待起了今天的晚餐。也许可以提议再做一次那道菜？V眨了眨眼睛，他还蛮喜欢那个味道的。  
“那么维吉尔先生呢，他喜欢吃什么？”姬莉叶试图从另一个人身上寻找突破点。  
“【我】对这种事不太在意？”这个问题让V愣了一下，未经思考的回答下意识的脱口而出，他看向少女的目光有些困惑，然后又在对方同样的目光中变成了迷茫。  
“——”  
正和妮可吵得不可开交的尼禄突然截住了自己没说完的话，他的视线在V的脸上扫了一下，然后绕过妮可拿起货架上的袋装松子扔进了购物车。  
“还是青酱吧，让他们尝尝披萨系以外味道也不错，况且千层意面我也能凑合做出来，但青酱的调味只有你能搞定。”  
“啊，但有些人可能不喜欢罗勒的味道？”  
“应该没问题，我见但丁点过好几次玛格丽特。”而作为双子，自己父亲的味觉系统应该也不会相差太远。  
“既然如此我就努力一下吧，那么接下来决定主菜！”  
“诶？等等姬莉叶，你打算做全套晚餐么？今天的预算没有那么多？？”  
像是受到了鼓舞一般，棕发少女精神满满的冲向下一个货架，尼禄自觉按到了糟糕的开关，一脸慌乱的推着购物车追在她身后。妮可看着两个人的背影一边摇头一边啧啧啧啧啧，而看着同一幕的V却无意识般的向后退了一步。  
……？  
他垂眼看了一眼自己的鞋尖，好看的眉毛皱了起来。男孩的呼唤从不远处传来，他不着痕迹的轻轻吸气让表情恢复常态，提起手杖跟了过去。  
他们原本的计划只是来买几件新衣服，但姬莉叶却突然提出想给大家做晚餐，于是一行人先进行了一番食品采购。姬莉叶负责认真挑选晚餐的食材，妮可负责把毫不相干的奇怪东西丢进购物车，尼禄负责看一眼价签然后倒吸一口冷气把妮可选东西扔回去，而V远远的跟在他们后面，只是跟着。  
男孩暴躁又无奈的样子让诗人的嘴角不由自主的上扬，但扬起后停了不到两秒，又沉沉的落了回去。眼前的画面并不陌生。他当然会感到熟悉，毕竟十几个小时前才发生过差不多一样的状况，只不过让尼禄抓狂的对象改变了人选。  
那个孩子。  
看起来粗暴、急躁、玩世不恭、缺乏教养，但内里却有着惊人的单纯和温柔。他在过去就知晓这一点，甚至为此担忧过。尼禄太容易相信别人，哪怕他相信的人是自己，哪怕那曾救赎了自己的灵魂，V也必须指出，他真的给予了陌生人太多信任和关心，多到有些危险。  
尼禄曾为此付出失去手臂的代价，但在之后战斗中他依旧毫不犹豫的把背后交给自己。V甚至曾经思考过，如果这时候自己从后面刺他一刀，能不能让他长点记性。尼禄是为了别人燃尽自己的类型，只要被他划进了敌我分界以内，他都会给予关心和保护，因此他的感情他耐心他的温柔是面向所有人的，不会对其中的某一个个体给予特别的关注。  
理所当然。  
V的脚步停了下来，异样的感觉渐渐填满胸腔，让呼吸都变得粘重。他抬手敲了敲自己的胸口，指尖隔着薄薄的软组织与胸骨撞击，发出咚咚的响声。  
你不该在这里。  
他跟藏在里面的某些东西说。  
在一些纠结和争执后，他们终于找齐了需要的材料，本以为可以愉快的开展下一项活动，却被长长的队伍拦在了收银台数米之外。  
“你确定要把他交给我们？”  
“也只能这样了不是么。”  
妮可和姬莉叶绕着V转圈，两眼放出光芒。  
面对前进缓慢的队伍，尼禄提议姬莉叶和V先去进行他们原本的计划，也就是买衣服，而自己和妮可一个人留在这里排队结账，另一个人陪他们上去。显然，服装的挑选与搭配并不是尼禄擅长的，百无聊赖的随着人群缓缓挪动也不是妮可喜欢的，所以结果自然变成了尼禄结账，姑娘们和V一起上楼去逛。  
这选择非常合理，在有限的时间里让有限的人员解决更多的事情。尼禄和姑娘们都对这安排没有异议，但V那一行人中最高挑的身材，却在两个女孩子的环绕下变得有些瑟缩。  
不对，有什么东西不对。和女性一起采买衣物或许涉及了一些私人的东西，但V还不至于为此而拘谨。是在经年累月的战斗中磨砺出来的本能在敲打着他的神经，某种类似于危机感的东西正催促他快点做出行动。但他又要做什么呢，只是一起去买几件衣服而已，妮可和姬莉叶又不会吃人，V不认为这值得预示危险的警铃在他脑中狂响。  
“果然，哥特吧？”  
“不不不，摇滚带来的反差才是最适合！”  
“这两个可以结合在一起，然后还有蒸汽朋克？”  
“不过休闲也不能丢啊！”  
“那是必然的吧~”  
妮可和姬莉叶进行着V听不懂的对话，而莫名其妙的危机感不但没有褪去的迹象，反而在心中越积越多。V下意识的看向尼禄，却发现男孩正用一种相当微妙的眼神看着自己，那里面混杂了一些感叹、怜悯、于心不忍还有……狡黠？他单纯的好像白纸一样的男孩，眼角正隐约闪现着一抹狐科动物般的精光。  
“那我们先上楼了，你完事了记得过来找我们。”  
“好的好的好的。”  
“尼、尼禄？”  
V被两个女孩拉着离开，强烈的不安终于无比清晰的从心底浮出。他不自觉的叫出了男孩的名字，而阳光开朗纯良正直的大男孩笑眯眯的和他们挥手——  
拜拜拜拜拜拜拜拜拜拜拜拜拜拜拜拜拜拜。

 

自刀锋与剑刃奔流而出的魔力嘶鸣着，在碰撞中连空气一起割裂扯碎，红色的光芒如喷涌而出的岩浆般在半空炸开，而蓝色的光芒则汇拢收聚成一束流星般劈下。坚硬的砂石随着巨响碎裂飞溅，而后一切戛然而止，喧嚣与烟尘一同归落地面，被撕裂的空间在寂静中缓缓复原。  
套着靴套的长靴落地，先是一只脚的足尖然后是足弓，接着另一只脚“哒”的踩上地面，轻巧又稳健。黑色的刀鞘贴着地面划过，扬起的气流将砂石的碎屑扫开一个半圆，风衣蓝色的下摆在被清扫干净的舞台中翻卷落下，摇晃着抚过主人笔直的小腿。  
维吉尔垂着银蓝的眼睛沉默着，半晌轻轻咋舌，提起阎魔刀用刀鞘戳了戳他双胞胎弟弟的后脑勺——对方正脸朝下嵌在土里。  
“今天没有胜利宣言？”但丁翻了个身，布满灰尘的脸上有颗石子正被渐渐愈合的伤口卷入其中，他把它挖出来弹到一边。  
“你一直在走神。”维吉尔挑起眉毛，然后用对方熟悉的表情和语调说出了熟悉的话，“打败这样的你没有任何意义。”  
但丁躺在地上咯咯咯的笑出了声，悄悄在心里松了口气。战斗使人伤痕累累，却是治愈维吉尔的良药。近日笼罩着维吉尔的阴沉又压抑的气氛，与自己身下的砂石一起，随着魔力的爆发化成碎末被风吹散。但丁现在也不知道那些东西到底是什么，但从它们出现的时间点来看，缘由大概不外乎V或是尼禄，又或者两者兼有。既然如此，那也不难推测出个大概了。  
虽然——  
但丁在心里苦恼的皱了下眉。  
虽然他很难把推测出结论套在维吉尔身上，但是说不定呢？毕竟他其实并不了解他的哥哥，之前他甚至无法把蔑视冷笑以外的笑容和维吉尔联系起来，但两人在魔界打的分不出胜负只能中场休息瘫在地上斗嘴的时候，但丁曾看到维吉尔勾起嘴角，却只能感觉到对方在单纯的表达自己心情很好，毫无预想中的嘲讽。  
他们是双子，是彼此的半身，但不论血液的牵绊如何紧密，长久的分别依然在两人间落下了无法忽略的鸿沟。他们对彼此是如此的熟悉又如此的陌生，有时他们能默契到不需要言语作为累赘，但更多的时候却需要像刚认识的陌生人般了解并熟悉对方的习惯。  
他们需要的不是想当然，而是更多的交流。令人头疼的是维吉尔不是个合格的谈话对象，他可不会因为一句“我们来谈谈吧”就把自己的内心捧出来放在别人面前，亲弟弟面前也不行，或者说更不行。但前路也并非一片黑暗，但丁能感觉到，过去的生活让拒人千里成为了维吉尔的习惯，而他自己则在试图克制那些疏离。昨天晚上姬莉叶她们在场时，维吉尔虽然没有加入交谈，却一直在收敛自己的气场。  
争斗、相杀、分离了半生的斯巴达双子终于拥有了来日方长，但丁不打算浪费它。  
“我在思考。”  
但丁躺在地上没有要起来的意思，于是维吉尔走到他身边坐下。  
“庸人自扰永远不嫌多。”  
“也在自我反省，为什么尼禄可以让V笑出来，但我无法让你笑出来。”  
“……”  
银蓝的眸子暗了半分，不过那并非是厌恶或恼怒，虽然多少有些不快，但维吉尔应允了这个话题。   
“我知道V不等同于你，但他是存在于你中的一部分。”但丁用手指戳着自己的嘴角向上提了四十五度，“如果他能这样笑的话，你至少也能这样吧。”说着他将嘴角提起的角度放缓了一半。  
“这没有任何意义，但丁。我不是他，你也不是尼禄。”  
“所以我在思考我应该怎么做。”但丁躺在地上翘起了二郎腿，“咱们的相处时间可比他们长，但在相互了解上却还不及他们的一半，这可不太妙。你也知道，你我现在的身份可是长辈，应该做出表率。”维吉尔的眼神晃了一下，显然某个词戳到了这位新晋父亲的心，于是但丁继续，“虽然从子宫里就在一起，但咱们把太多的时间用在了争吵上，以至于到现在我也不了解你，你也不了解我。不过从现在开始，咱们可以试着去了解对方，也不是说马上就促膝长谈互诉真心——”但丁比划了个我不知道该怎么解释的手势，“但有时候稍微坦率一点也挺好的不是么，只是一点点？”  
“……”  
“没别的意思，我只是想让你开心起来。”但丁的语气带着叹息。  
“我没有不开心。”  
“但也不是开心。”  
“如果你能丢掉脑子里那些愚蠢的想法，我会非常高兴。非常的。”  
但丁摊手。  
“不管怎么说，根据我最近的观察，对你来说打架似乎是个缓解心情的好办法。你过去天天打架，那心情大概一直不错，这我就放心了。”但丁笑着朝他哥哥伸出一根手指，“但丁一分~”  
“只是和你。”维吉尔站起来拍了拍身上的土，面无表情的走开了。  
“……哈？什么？！”但丁拔地而起，“等等等等等！我刚才是不是听到爱的表白了？！！！”  
“你对表白的理解有歧义，但丁。”  
阎魔刀出鞘，蓝色的魔光腾起，劈开了空间。

 

“也许我们应该再回去看看那件棕色的外套，虽然有蝴蝶结，但回去后我们可以把它剪下来。”  
“但那件肩膀的部分有点紧。”  
“也是，毕竟是女装嘛。”  
“不过腰和下摆的剪裁确实很漂亮。”  
“好纠结啊——”妮可抬起一根手指敲着下巴，然后和姬莉叶一起回头，“你觉得呢？”  
“我觉得这件很好，真的。”V抱紧手中的袋子，笑容优雅得体，灵魂瑟瑟发抖。  
V的身形纤细高挑，再配上宽肩窄臀细腰长腿的完美比例，毫不逊色于服装杂志的封面模特。但这家商场的客户群体不是超模，而是身材平平的一般人，所以大部分衣服的版型都偏向宽松，套在V身上就像把竹竿装进了口袋，肥瘦和长短总有一个不合适。剪裁精致合身的倒是也有，但那纤细的版型多来自高级服装，价格不是他们的预算可以承受的。  
V本来想说不用管好看与否，随便买几件就可以了，但女孩们眼中熊熊燃烧的斗志让他把滑到嘴边的话咽了回去。  
多逛多试，总能找到合适的。而在逛了无数家店后，两人又因为店员一句“中性美人”的夸奖而发现了新大陆，直接把战场开辟到了女装区。结果就是V被拖着在商场里疯狂乱窜，为了挑选出最优，他甚至被要求把一件衣服试了八遍。  
纤细的手指默默的捏紧了纸袋，V现在明白尼禄的表情是怎么回事了。  
虽然——  
但是……  
总之，V想揍他。  
“嗨！嗨！看看那是谁！”  
妮可的身子探出了扶梯，指着楼下的某处大叫。姬莉叶转头，V也顺着对方手指望了过去。他先是看到了一间装潢精美的店铺，然后在玻璃墙后发现了自己几秒钟前在心中让暗影穿刺的对象。银发的男孩一脸纠结的凝神着柜台，眼睛亮晶晶的销售员向他递过去了什么，他接过来放进嘴里，然后英俊眉眼笑成了好看的形状，对面的女孩明显脸红了。  
“……”  
“Wowow，看来小朋友不乖噢？”妮可一边啧啧叹气一边戳了戳身边的棕发女孩，“姬莉叶你该考虑怎么管管他了。”  
“尼禄一直都很受欢迎。”姬莉叶微笑，然后又苦恼的皱起了眉头，“但他自己好像没什么自觉，他已经错过很多好女孩了。”  
“你不吃醋？”妮可回头，诧异的睁大了眼睛。  
“为什么？”姬莉叶愣了下，回以她同样的表情。  
“嗨！我以为你们都订婚了？？”  
“很遗憾？”姬莉叶抬起右手晃了晃，很显然上面空空如也。  
“天啊，这个傻小子——”妮可露出了恨铁不成钢的表情，“现在还不行动也不怕好姑娘被抢走么？青梅竹马就是这点不好，太习惯彼此都意识不到身边的人有多优秀。你或许该主动给他点刺激，让他知道如此完美的姑娘可不会一直等着他。用V怎么样，至少在外形上就能让那小子有点危机感！”  
“啊？”V愣住。  
“别在意，开玩笑的。”妮可反手敲了敲诗人单薄的胸口。  
“妮可~！”姬莉叶捂住嘴轻轻的笑，在笑过之后浅浅的勾起了嘴角，“不，你误会了，尼禄还不至于迟钝到那种地步。不过太过习惯彼此后，其实已经分不清楚感情的性质。在躁动的年纪我们也曾认为我们彼此吸引，如果没有那件事的话……或许顺势在一起也是个不错的选择，只是现在已经没有那个如果了。”  
“哦…………”妮可的神情少见的低落了下去，“对不起，我好像提了个不该说的话题。”  
“没关系。不论以什么样的身份在一起，我们都是相互扶持的家人，对我们来说感情的性质早已无关紧要。”  
“抱歉，我是真的觉得你们很般配……”  
“很多人都这么说。”姬莉叶眨着眼睛微笑，然后用温柔的目光望向弗杜那的方向，“但我们无法在亲人的墓前起舞。”  
“……”  
V沉默着。按照他记住的社交规则，此时旁人应该说出一些安慰的话来，但是少女的脊背笔直，目光坚定，显然并不需要那些公式化的客套。  
人的脆弱，人的坚强。即使身为目空一切的强大恶魔时，【自己】仍旧会承认的特质，人类灵魂中的光辉。

 

终于从人海中脱离，尼禄提着袋子长舒了一口气，排队结账可不是跟着队伍挪动就好，他还得忍受周围不时传来的争吵和小孩子的尖叫。讲真，那些孩子的父母就不会教育他们在公众场合保持安静么，孤儿院里最小的孩子都比他们做的好。  
在心中这样抱怨着，尼禄去了趟停车场放下东西，然后回到商场内搜寻起了同伴的身影。按时间推测，她们此时应该还在搜寻目标的阶段。尼禄躲在大厅的柱子后面窥视，果不其然，在半晌后看到了V被两个姑娘拖往女装区的身影。尼禄面带微笑，撤步转身疾走一气呵成。  
抱歉，V！  
他在逃窜的同时在心里对同伴道歉。他实在太熟悉她们逛街的流程了，并且发自真心的拒绝参与其中。姬莉叶非常节俭，但这并不意味着她能比其他女孩更快的结束战斗，正因为资金有限，所以更要货比三十家，在心仪的基础上选出最优性价比。妮可倒是相对随性一点，看上了就拿走，结账前才把超出的部分随意扔出去几件，但她不会像姬莉叶那样目的明确的在某个区域寻找目标，心血来潮下狩猎的范围大的可怕。  
当然，如果只是这样尼禄还不介意帮她们拎下东西，毕竟他的时间不值钱，只要别逼着他在两件大师级找不同的衣服中二选一，还要陈述详实理由就行。问题在于V，准确点说，因为V和她们在一起。  
带姬莉叶来买衣服是他自己说过好久的事情，虽然对方一直表示不必，但尼禄多少可以猜到青梅竹马的心中积蓄起了多少期待。这种时候突然提出要带一个和她并不怎么熟的男性一起……按姬莉叶的性格她肯定会欣然答应，但在心里多少还是会不开心吧。就在尼禄这么认为，然后犹犹豫豫的和姬莉叶表达了V现在的状况后，女孩的眼睛如同圣诞节入夜的一瞬被点亮的街一般，嘭的一下变得璀璨生辉，尼禄惊讶的张开嘴，然后一扭头发现妮可也是同样的表情。  
那一瞬间他就知道，完蛋了。  
神秘的恶魔猎人？强大的半魔的半身？  
不存在的。  
身材五官皆完美，自带忧郁气质的换装娃娃，等比的。  
姑娘们已经无数次借口帮自己置换一下身上的抹布，结果把他拖去了真人换装，虽然最后挑选出来的衣服确实不错，但是过程……  
尼禄回想着V不安的表情和被拖走的身影，再一次在心中沉痛道歉。  
离她们结束估计还要好久，尼禄摸了摸口袋，他的银行卡刚才交给姬莉叶了，不过自己这边结账后还余有一些现金，于是他开始在商场里漫无目的的闲逛。当然，他打死也不会接近服装区。  
“请来这边看一下！限时促销进行中！”  
尼禄在促销员卖力的叫卖声中悠悠晃过，他思考了一下，发现自己好像没什么想买的东西。此时正巧候有钱有闲，让他不由得想起了姬莉叶昨天说过的话。  
“礼物……么？”  
他的父亲，如果一定要定性，大概得归进混蛋老爹那类里。  
可他终究是回来了。  
虽然维吉尔没有对过去的事表示出任何歉意，不论是对遗弃还是对砍手，但他也没有向自己索要父亲的权利和地位。两个人只是默默的，没什么交集。  
这种时候……该说那些过去其实也不怪他么？  
尼禄不清楚。如果再早几年，维吉尔在他遇到但丁而克罗多离开前回来，他可能会把他捶进土里然后大哭然后和解。但是现在，在经历过那些事情以后，他对自己生身父母的执念已经没有过去那么深了，这反而让他拿捏不准对维吉尔的态度。  
他的父亲不是个乐于表达的感情的人，尼禄不知道他到底是怎么看待自己这个儿子的，是否承认自己的存在，又是否认同自己的力量。但不论维吉尔怎么想，尼禄希望能和好不容易回来的血亲之间，有正常家人的感情联系，而如果想要做出改变，总有人要先迈出一步。  
别那么小气，这不是一场博弈。尼禄对自己说。  
至少，他让他的半身，让V回来了不是么。而且虽然维吉尔和他的人性面相处的不怎么愉快，但还是压着杀意应允了对方的存在，多少也是因为自己的缘故吧。不论是欢迎回家还是对让V回来的感谢，他确实应该得到一份礼物。  
这么想着，尼禄改变了前进的方向。  
“礼物啊……”  
尼禄小声嘀咕着。  
若是送女孩子礼物他还有点方向，但是给父亲……他上一次送长辈礼物，还是被收养的那年送给养父的贺卡。要让他再拿蜡笔涂个苹果树么？别搞笑了。  
况且维吉尔也不能等同于一般意义上的父亲。卖场里其实有不少以孝敬父母为噱头的商品，但若把那些东西和维吉尔联系起来——  
尼禄想象了一下他父亲坐在按摩椅里泡脚的样子，脊背滑过一阵恶寒。  
他一边把卖场里的东西逐一套到维吉尔身上一边恶寒不断，渐渐逛到了商场的边缘。一些独立的小铺子开在那里，贩售着一些精致但相对昂贵的东西。尼禄路过那些店铺，苦恼着礼物的选择。香水？鼻烟壶？怀表？似乎比之前的靠谱点，但和维吉尔放到一起还是微妙的违和。  
就在尼禄纠结的时候，突然一阵寒悸掠过颈后。他驻足转身，随即被香甜的味道包围了——那是一家巧克力专卖店。  
“欢迎光临！”售货员在柜台后面热情的招呼他。  
“啊、不，我不是……”尼禄本想解释自己并无意光顾，但下意识的想象了一下维吉尔一边看书一边喝茶吃点心的画面后，突然觉得这似乎是个不错的选择，于是迈开步伐走了进去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我废话怎么这么多……废话怎么这么多啊我_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_
> 
> 不过该挖的坑差不多挖完了，接下来可以开始愉快的家庭狗血伦理剧了！应该！


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 哥你人性超好哄的你知道么
> 
> ↑今回的家庭伦理剧

7.

 

“欢迎光临，我们这里可以试吃噢~”  
店员仰头看着高大英俊的男孩，眼睛中闪耀的光芒逐渐超出了热情待客的范畴。  
“那……谢谢？”尼禄挠挠头，露出友好的笑容。  
他在店员的推荐下尝了几款热门产品，味道都不错，只是他并不了解维吉尔的喜好又资金有限，拿捏不准该选哪款。于是他说出自己送礼的意图，并和店员形容了一下维吉尔的样子，希望对方能为自己提供参考。  
“听上去是一位很有品位的先生。”店员的表情恢复了专业，“那要不要试试可可含量更高的类型，其实黑巧才能品尝出可可本身的味道。”  
“品味？”尼禄眯起眼睛。嘛，维吉尔给人的印象的确优雅又高贵，只要不去回想他和但丁斗嘴的时候。而且到底阅历摆在那里，口味应该也偏向成熟。  
他点点头接纳了店员的提议，对方从另一个柜台拿出托盘，和之前浅棕色的巧克力相比，这几款的颜色更接近于黑色。尼禄随便挑了一个放入口中，眉毛瞬间皱紧。  
好苦！  
“太苦了？”  
“有点，但还不至于承受不了。”他张开嘴小心的将舌尖探出来一点点，试图让苦涩散溢到空气中，不过几秒钟中后，他的味蕾开始捕捉到藏在苦味之下的醇厚香气。  
“这款的可可含量为95%，由来自赤道地区三个不同产地的可可豆混合制成——”  
尼禄开始一边听着对方的介绍一边逐一尝试，对方新推荐的几款与之前相比苦味和酸味明显直线飙升，但香气和余味也确实提升了无数档次。对他来说可可含量在75%左右的就差不多了，但维吉尔可能会喜欢更成熟的味道。这么想着，尼禄最终挑选了一款83%的海盐巧克力，入口后苦味稍重而几乎没有酸味，随后嵌在里面盐粒化在口中，少许的咸味勾出一丝丝甘甜，然后就是顺滑的口感和可可浓厚的坚果香气，非常有趣的味道。  
“来，给您包好了~”店员动作熟练的装盒打包，把印刷精致的袋子递到了尼禄手中。  
“谢谢。不好意思，占用了你那么长时间。”  
尼禄打量着手中的袋子，小小一盒却几乎花光了他的资产，但愿自己的父亲会喜欢这个礼物。  
不管怎么说，他这次也算尽力了。  
从幼年起就异于常人的力量让他人惧怕远离也让自己顾盼自雄，虽然也曾渴望过搭档祈盼过同伴，但年幼无知的傲慢和所执行任务的特殊性质，让他始终在孤身前行。好在身边的人虽然不怎么喜欢接近他，但也没有恶意的排斥，最主要的是他还有姬莉叶和克罗多的陪伴，以至于在度过了那么乖戾孤僻的少年期后，他也没发展出社交障碍的之类的问题。不过在与人交往这一点上，如果一定要区分擅长和不擅长，尼禄觉得自己大约得归为后者。和维吉尔和V的关系到底要怎办他始终想不出个所以然，姑且走一步算一步。  
“不必客气，然后还有这个，也请您收下。”店员眨着眼睛递来一个手掌大小的口袋，里面装着几片不同包装的巧克力，“是试吃，如果有喜欢的味道，欢迎再次光临！”  
虽然名义上是赠品，但以这家店的定位，自己手里的这些其实也价值不菲了。  
拿这么多真的没问题么？  
尼禄正打算开口，店员的视线却突然挪到了他的身后，随即发出一声惊呼。  
熟悉的气息让尼禄闭上眼睛咋舌。他转身，果不其然的看到了糊在玻璃上一脸揶揄的妮可，而他的青梅竹马站在她身后朝他微笑，还有V，对方的眼神空荡荡的，看起来虚弱的快要飘出碎屑——  
嗯…………  
尼禄心虚的收回了视线。  
“你们逛完了？”  
“嗯！今天相当尽兴！”  
姑娘们的脸上洋溢着满足的光芒，而尼禄已经快要不敢看V了。她们逐一打开袋子向他展示战果，里面从内到外从上到下一应俱全，考虑到天气正在变冷，她们甚至还让V买了双靴子。  
“为了找条挂他身上不往下掉的裤子我们可跑了不少路，还有那件上衣，你知道我们试了多少件才找到穿起来不像口袋的么！”  
“风衣是在女装区找到的，不过本身是以中性风为卖点的品牌，所以应该没有关系。”  
妮可滔滔不绝的讲述，姬莉叶见缝插针的补充，尼禄一边“嗯嗯”的答应着，一边把又把袋子们翻了一遍。  
“所以。”尼禄终于抬起了头，“姬莉叶，你买了什么呢？”  
“……”  
两个女孩同时闭上了嘴。  
V在一片寂静中不知所措的捏紧了纸袋。他知道他们的本来目的是什么，但从踏入服装区的一瞬间女孩们就掌握了节奏，直到两个姑娘按着计算器刷掉尼禄卡上的最后一分钱，他也没能找回主动权。被两个人类女性夺走了控制权，若是放在【自己】身上这简直不可思议，但两个女孩在店铺间飞驰的气势让V觉得，或许【自己】来也是一样的下场。  
不管怎么说与本来目的毫无关系的结果已成定局，V不知道现在该如何补救这个失误。小时候和常母亲一起去的小商场倒是可以退货，但他没来过这种规模的大型商场，不清楚这里的规矩是怎么样的，一时间有些进退两难。  
“没办法啊，他缺的东西太多了，而我们又预算有限。”妮可噘嘴，从她的立场讲她当然也希望好友能给自己买几件新衣服，但理智的说，恶魔猎人的薪资水平比天上的云还飘忽不定，如果不趁有钱的时候把基本的东西买好，过一阵子V说不定得裹着被子过冬。让他管尼禄借“抹布”倒也是一种解决办法，但穿着属于别人的不合身的衣服到底不是件舒服的事情，妮可还是分的清轻重缓急的。  
“尼禄，我没关系的。上个月西斯塔阿姨送了好多布料过来，自己做衣服也很好不是么，而且还比现成的穿着合身。”  
尼禄无奈的看着他的青梅竹马，沉重的叹气。  
“那你又在这里做什么，日子过得蛮有格调哈？”妮可不甘示弱的上前一步，她瞄过这家店的价签了，尼禄手上的袋子怎么也能值一条新披肩。  
“给维吉尔的回家礼物。”尼禄提起袋子晃了晃，“姬莉叶说的没错，从他回来后我连句欢迎都没说过，这确实不太礼貌。”  
“噢……”妮可缩了回去，这理由太过合情合理，她知道怎么反驳，但在这种事情上她不应该再开口。  
所以。V的眼睛猛的眨了一下。尼禄把自己丢去打磨商场的地板，而他则来这里给维吉尔买礼物。V知道这个想法出现的不合时宜，但是、嗯，自己渴望被爱，【自己】为人所爱，这挺好的，不是么？  
哈啊。  
心中浮起莫名的疲惫，他现在只想解决眼前的尴尬。  
把这些退回去吧，不用担心我的事情，在冬天来临前我会自己解决问题，毕竟我一无所有的来到这个世界，也让自己过的很好。  
正当V想要这么开口时，尼禄伸手接过了她们手上的袋子。  
“？”V睁大眼睛看向尼禄。虽然他不怎么熟悉人际交往中的各种规则，但这么对自己的朋友显然不太好，他或许应该阻止——  
可显然她们和他的关系还轮不到外人插入干涉，况且他也不是什么讲和爱好者，于是他咽回了滑到嘴边的话语，抿起嘴唇沉默着。  
但男孩接下来的举动超出了他的预期。  
“姬莉叶，把那张清单给我。”男孩向自己的青梅竹马摊开手掌，然后掏出另一张银行卡递了过去，“这张单子就先留在我这里了，等上个任务的佣金到账我会把东西寄回去……总之妮可，这回你盯着点她。”  
“噢……嘿——！”妮可用能让普通人脱臼的力气拍打尼禄的肩膀，脸上挂着毫不掩饰的惊喜，“对你的评分要提高了啊，小朋友！”  
“我早就知道会变成这样。”尼禄一脸无奈的耸了耸肩，“不过原因和预期有点出入就是了。”

 

挥手和姑娘们告别，无法自抑的笑容取代了之前伪作的从容。  
自己这次确实干的不错不是么？  
他花了几秒才克制住脸上“夸我!夸我!夸我!!!”的表情，轻咳了一声转向旁边的人。  
“所以，你觉得那些衣服怎么样……V？”  
尼禄的眼神不自然的闪烁，V肯定猜的出他之前临阵脱逃的小心思，这让他难得的体会着心虚这种感情。  
“‘她的光逃逸，恐怖的寒心，她的头发上是灰色的绝望。’”诗人的脸庞转向了一旁。  
“非常抱歉没去找你们，嗯……就、请你吃个冰激凌？”尼禄缩了下肩膀。虽然已经做好了心里准备，但真的看到那冷淡的眼神，他还是有点难受。委屈巴巴。  
“‘于是你的烟囱我扫，烟灰里我睡。’”  
“等等这两句是放在一起的么？”在但丁和维吉尔离开后尼禄读过那本诗选，即使他看不明白也提不起兴致，也留下了点印象。  
“‘道路为荆棘所网，冰雪四季不消。’”  
“所以说抱歉……”  
“‘去赞美上帝、神父和国王，是他们在我们的苦难上建起天堂。’”  
“……还不至于这么严重吧……”  
“‘不久，我的天使又来了，我戒备着，他白来一趟——’”  
“嗯…、嘿听着，我没有贬低你爱好的意思，但这实在不太好理解。”  
“‘坟墓取代了昔日的花朵，穿黑袍的神父四下游荡，用带刺的蔷薇捆绑我的情欲和欢乐。’”  
“求您说人话？！”  
绿色的瞳孔转了过来，丰润的嘴唇抿起，弧线下压，而后一边嘴角勾起，将唇间拉开一道缝隙，露出洁白齿列的边缘。  
“哈。”音调下沉。  
“OK这个我懂这是嘲讽对吧卧槽？！！”  
V再一次移开了视线。  
唔诶——————  
想生气却微妙的提不起精神来，尼禄的表情变得相当难以言喻。他在思考，之前的V有这么难搞么？  
第一次见面就毫不客气的坐到自己床边，捉摸不透的眼神、意味深长的语气、暧昧不明的态度、难以揣摩的意图，这个男人的每一寸都透露着让人无法信任的气息，但自己却莫名想要相信他。即使每一次自以为抓到了主动权后，都会发现这不过是对方脚本里一环。哪怕脆弱的濒临破碎，哪怕自己已经看到了那鲜血淋漓的脆弱内里，在最后，主动权依旧被他握在手里。视线与身与心都不由自主的被吸引着，但却连一缕影子都抓不到，甚至捏不住半分碎片。  
总的来说，从一开始就不是自己能搞的定的类型。嗯，所以现在这样不是蛮正常的嘛。尼禄飞速释然。  
“‘有欲望而无为者，瘟疫横生。’”  
你不应该在这里。  
V看着巧克力店的玻璃墙，那上面映着男孩银色的发，他的视线缓缓垂下，纤长的睫毛在深绿的颜色上投下阴影。他在心里叹息。  
人类的脆弱的灵魂太容易被调动起情绪，他有些不太适应。他其实可以控制住那些想要溢满胸腔的稠重，但他只是……不想去控制。而这又是一种他目前还无法理解的新感情。  
但不管怎么样，他该让这个结束了。虽然临阵脱逃了一下，但尼禄本就没有和他同甘共苦的义务。男孩在不求回报的付出，本心只是纯粹的善良，他不该被这么对待。  
“‘在苦涩悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰。’”  
是尼禄是声音。这个回应可在意料之外，V下意识的回头，男孩灰蓝的眼睛正安静的凝视着他。  
“‘是它让我的爱恋如此崇高，而我却如此低贱。’”  
为什么会变成这样呢……终于，自己兑现了向青梅竹马许下的承诺；终于，V的生活一点点的步入了正轨。这两件愉快的事情交织在了一起。而这两份喜悦，又会带来许许多多的喜悦。他本应该获得这种如梦一般的幸福时光才对。可是，为什么，会变成现在这样呢……  
尼禄已经放弃思考了，总之对方在背诗，那自己也背呗……但是除了突然从脑海中冒出来的这句，却再拼不出一个完整的句子。他看着诗人缓缓张开嘴唇，就像在子弹时间里看着审判之锤重重落下的慢动作。  
“你记得？”诗人的声音里混杂着诧异。  
“当然，你第一次抢我击杀时念的就是这句。”  
尼禄在心里松了口气，但随即又紧张了起来，那张看起来如同羽毛般柔软的嘴唇，可是随时都有可能吐出刀子般的嘲讽。而黑发诗人只是意味不明的勾起嘴角，他看了看男孩又扫了眼他手里的东西，提起手杖转身离开。  
“记仇可不是个好习惯，尼禄。”低沉的嗓音轻轻的说，嘲笑的语句，却没有嘲笑的语气。这只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑，V的态度就好像妮可她们走后什么都没有发生过一样。  
尼禄在他身后沉默着，捏紧了纸袋的提手。  
他看到了对方的视线。  
给父亲的礼物。所以是给维吉尔的礼物。但V也是维吉尔。V也是……父亲。  
父亲。  
啧。  
只对一方示好未免太不公平，尤其对现在的V来说。  
尼禄在心里咋舌，上前一步拉住纤细的手腕向停车场的方向走去。  
“跟我来一下。”  
“等等。”  
银色的手杖伸过来勾住了男孩的喉结，尼禄干呕了一下，差点吐出来。他回头，深绿的眼睛认真的看着他。  
“冰激凌？”  
“…………………”

 

V抬起手臂，看着铺满皮肤的黑色纹身。  
“下面有东西？”他问。  
恶魔织就的花纹浮动了一下，寄宿于其中的使魔肯定了宿主的推测。  
在离开前，尼禄特意折返回巧克力店询问店面下面是什么，对方回答是商家存放货物的库房。以这家商场的规模和人流量推测，应该经常有人去仓库配置货物，这里也不是什么人影稀落的小巷，某人家的小孩子走丢了都会全场广播寻人，每家店也都清楚自己的雇员。按理来说，如果地板下栖息着恶魔，上面不可能维持如此祥和的样子。但既然尼禄和自己的使魔都察觉到了什么，那就必要去确认一下。  
魔力……  
V的手指攥紧又松开。  
姑且够用。  
近来体内的魔力已经逐渐稳定了下来，而且当与但丁或另一个自身共处一室时，身体的消耗似乎有所减缓，大概是因为置身于相性很好的魔力中的缘故。自上次摄取了尼禄的血液后V就再没有得到过额外的补充，中间还经历了一场战斗，但目前的状况却称得上不错。看来这一次，这具身体或许能比想象中撑的再久一点。  
不过这又有什么意义呢？  
不过这完全没有意义么？  
V抬眼看向男孩在柜台前纠结的身影。  
冰激凌这种东西，小时候倒是吃常吃母亲亲手做的，隐约能回忆起是冰凉甜蜜混合着奶香的味道，再具体的就记不清了。虽然常人总说甜点是给小孩子吃的东西，但自己的弟弟直到这个岁数依旧热爱那种叫草莓圣代的冰激凌，这让V不由得生出了额外的好奇。  
母亲做的冰激凌都是朴实无华的原味，偶尔经过门口的冰激凌车也只会区分草莓、香草、巧克力这种清晰明了的口味，而这间冰激凌专卖店的品种却眼花缭乱的让人头痛。即使人生的大半时间都在魔界度过，V对人间也不是一无所知。已有的知识加上合理的推测，到目前为止他还没在尼禄他们面露出大的纰漏。  
但是。  
梦幻彩虹、岩石之路、恋爱秘密都是什么东西？惊喜草莓、双倍草莓、脆脆草莓有什么区别？薄荷巧克力、酱油甜杏、红樱桃羊奶酪这种搭配是认真的么？摩卡、朗姆、提拉米苏口味的……冰激凌？  
V凝视着那些标签，在人类的想象力和勇于尝试的勇气前默默的后退了一步，看向尼禄笑容一如既往。  
“既然你请客，那么你拥有决定权。”  
“啊没关系选你喜欢的就……”  
“请。”  
“…………”  
这算是欺骗么？至少算是隐瞒吧。从和那个孩子相遇开始，他就总是用莫能两可带来的假象面对他，他未曾说谎，只是掩藏起了部分真相。毕竟他拥有的东西实在太少，不敢在一个自己都不了解的赌注上亮光底牌。  
但现在他已不需再为达目的不择手段了，如果未来他需要和这个孩子长期相处——如果他能够和这个孩子长期相处，或许尽早坦白这些事情才是正确的选择。越是单纯就越容易受到欺骗，越是单纯也越无法容忍欺骗。  
以尼禄的性格，他大概根本不会在意这些，但如果真的是那不到万分之一的概率成为了现实的话。V眯起眼睛，点点寒意从指尖混入血液，沿着血管向全身漫布。  
在过去，【他】曾极端厌恶被什么东西胁迫的感觉，但现在，在某个可能性面前，他甚至懒得去管自己的感情。  
这也是因为失去了恶魔的部分的缘故么？  
V捏了捏眉心，他有点头疼。  
“累了？”  
在V反复纠结的时候，尼禄已经结完账回到了他身边。他朝V伸出了攥着什么的手，V下意识的去接，落到手里的是一枚一分钱的硬币。  
“？”  
“这样我就真的身无分文了。”尼禄举着特大号华夫筒笑的无奈，他刚把最后的现金全部上缴了冰激凌店。  
几个月积攒下来的报酬转眼间就化作了烟云，但心里不但没有苦闷，反而还异样的爽快，或许女生们热衷血拼就是为了这种感觉吧，况且这次的每一分钱都花的物有所值。  
他把冰激凌递给V，看着对方小心翼翼的尝了一口，然后露出了与平时轻蔑冷笑截然不同的欣喜表情。  
嗯，这就是物有所值。

 

甜蜜的味道持续不断的在口中化开，坚果、水果和牛奶的香气交融在一起，顺着喉咙滑下。大概是因为摄取了糖分，V觉得自己的心情一下子好了不少，他把华夫筒转了个圈，寻找下一个入口的味道。尼禄给他选的几个口味都很好吃，包括提拉米苏和摩卡咖啡味的冰激凌，意外的美味。  
“所以，你买了什么？”V用眼神示意那个精美的小袋子，他现在看它没什么感觉了。  
“巧克力，我觉得当下午茶的点心应该不错。”尼禄把纸袋伸向V，松开一边提手露出里面的东西，“那个小袋子是试吃，你可以尝一下，如果有喜欢的就下次再来。”  
V的一只手举着冰激凌，尼禄的胳膊上则挂满了袋子，两个人一起努力了一下才包开巧克力的包装。V把那小巧的方块举到眼前，这也和过去吃到的有些不同，但它在接触体温的一瞬间就开始融化，并不给他深入观察的机会。V无所谓的耸了耸肩，把巧克力扔进了嘴里，固体瞬间融化成绸缎般丝滑的浆液，然后——  
……  
苦！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
这是什么？！这是什么？！这是什么？！人类把这个当食物？？人类把这个当礼品？！认真的？？真的？？！  
“V、V……？”  
尼禄看着V突然停下了脚步，眼睛里的高光似乎消失了一瞬，不由得惊慌出声。但V没有回应他，他在疯狂的往嘴里塞冰激凌。  
“我觉得……”V皱着眉头按着太阳穴，短时间内大量摄入冷饮让他头痛欲裂，“【我】可能……对这个不太感兴趣。”他试图找个委婉的说法。  
人类为什么会把这种东西丢进嘴里，还是他的食用的方法有问题？在那短短的一瞬间，他甚至连对“苦”这个概念的理解，都随着融化的巧克力浆在舌头上淌过的过程而完成了三次刷新。那完全可以称为激荡灵魂的，甚至可以抽离意识的味道。  
“……这个是给维吉尔的？”  
“我就是在说【我】啊？”  
男孩的眼神变得有些奇怪，但V现在无暇顾及其他，他强忍着头疼一勺勺往嘴里塞冰激凌，试图彻底洗刷掉黏在舌头上的苦味。  
正因为吃着这种东西，人类的灵魂才如此坚韧，是这样吧？对吧？  
巧克力？  
V拒绝承认这玩意是巧克力。  
“嗯……你好像中彩了。”尼禄展开包装纸阅读上面的文字，这是自己第一次试吃的那款黑巧，95%的可可含量让它的苦味力绝群雄，不过即便如此V的反应也太夸张了，毕竟他也吃过这个——啊。尼禄视线的余光扫到了瞬间消失了三分之一的冰激凌。刚吃过甜的，所以对苦味特别敏感，是因为这个吧？  
“我买的比这个含量低，你可以……啧，试吃里没有一样的了，这有块75%的你要不要试试，这个我觉得还可以，但你刚吃完甜的再吃估计还是苦。”  
“……”  
V用和看到黑骑士时一样的表情摇头。

 

“这个给你。”  
两个人回到妮可的车上，尼禄放下东西，从妮可的工作台后翻出了个东西递到V面前。  
“魂石？”那是个一根项链，黑色的皮绳下坠着一块菱形宝石，其性质和红魂石有些相似，而里面流动的魔力则分外的熟悉，“这是？”  
“我的魔力。”尼禄抱着胳膊看着对方手里的东西，完全没有刚将礼物送出去的人该有的兴奋和期待，反而有点颓萎，“其实是个失败品。上次那件事让我觉得需要做点准备，等到魔力没了再想办法太危险了，如果能有个随时提供魔力的道具或许会好一点，就和妮可商量着做了这个。”  
“但似乎不太成功。”V将吊坠握在手中攥紧，他能感到魔力从中释放而出透入自己的皮肤，但以补魔为目标的话，这实在差的太远了。  
“是的，可能是工艺或材质的问题，也可能是我的魔力纯度不够，虽然注入的魔力足够庞大，但释放方面却不太理想。当然，制造的理论本身也不是很成熟。”尼禄抓了抓自己的短发，“本来想成功了再给你，不过现在能不能做出来都不能保证，所以先把这个拿去吧，就当是个普通的装饰品？”  
“……OK？”  
V表情复杂的看着手中项链，几乎在无意识的状态下凭本能驱动手指将它绕上脖颈。红色的魔石和白色犬牙撞在一起，然后垂在了锁骨窝下面一点，男孩的魔力从中透出，贴在皮肤上变成一股暖意。  
他持有的教养告诉他，这种时候应该向对方表达对这份礼物的喜爱，但他的嘴唇几度尝试开启，最终吐露出来的只有一句“谢谢”。不过尼禄对此并不在意，他甚至还松了口气。  
“然后，其实我一直想问你一个问题。”  
尼禄看向V的眼睛，他的表情像是想将视线逃开，却又逼迫着自己凝视对方。车厢里的空气本就有些停滞，尼禄反常的表情更将气氛推向凝固，连V都被带的开始紧张，但他仍然示意对方继续。  
“我知道‘V’是你给自己取的假名，你和维吉尔其实是同一个人，但现在你们是两个人……不对……我并不是否认你是他，我其实分不太清楚这个……总之‘维吉尔’也是你的名字，而且是你真正的名字——”尼禄深吸一口气，“所以你是希望我叫你‘V’——还是‘维吉尔’？”  
哈，你想问的就是这个么？  
V差点笑出声来。  
名字只是称呼个体的方式，你甚至可以叫另一个【我】‘V’，当然也可以叫我维吉尔。当我们在一起时或许需要区分一下，但其他时候，随便你叫我‘V’或是‘维吉尔’。  
V想要开口，他看着男孩的眼睛，灰蓝的瞳孔中映着自己的倒影。黑色的头发，绿色的眼睛，消瘦的脸颊，连自己都不熟悉的自己的样子。然后那里面的形象发生了变化，黑色变成银色，绿色变成银蓝，表情淡漠而冷酷，这才是熟悉的，真正的……  
“V。”他听见自己的声音说，“你可以叫我V。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天啵啵的东西可能有点多【苍蝇搓手.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> ①关于巧克力苦度的问题
> 
> 巧克力的苦度和可可含量不完全成等比，还和产地与制作工艺有关，我吃过100%完全不苦的也吃过70%原地升天的_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 苦味、涩味之类奇怪的味道多是食物有毒或没有成熟的表现，吃下去容易出问题，所以对这些味道的抗拒是刻在本能里的东西，不过在成长的过程中随着各种尝试这种本能的刻印会逐渐淡化，就像对咖啡的接受也有个摩卡到美式到浓缩的过程。然后文里的设定是，维吉尔除了小时候没怎么正经吃过东西，所以味觉没训练出来。V酱直接上95%，瞬间苦飞了。
> 
> ②V酱的自我认知问题
> 
> 目前V酱的自我认知混乱是连“个体认知”都包含在内的，是那种【看到维吉尔吃饭→自己吃饭了→吃过饭了不用吃饭了】的感觉，当然吃饭这种事，后面发生了感到饥饿的客观现实能反应过来那是维吉尔吃的不是自己吃的，但在其他不这么具体的事情上，V酱有时候拆不开他和哥现在是两个个体，包括前文里带黑括号的【我】和【自己】，就是V酱把两个人混一起了，然后我加个框只是为了看文的知道在说谁【。
> 
>  
> 
> 最后感谢愿意看这锅粥的各位，我自己写的脑子都快糊了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 复习下设定，这篇的V不是哥切回来的，是从因果论里抽取的【存在】本身
> 
> *从本回开始会大量的塞私设【虽然之前也塞了很多了嗯……
> 
>  
> 
> ↑作者的话

8.

 

尼禄拉着V绕到货箱后面，抬手指了指天花板角落的摄像头，对方点点头，黑色的魔鸦悄无声息的冒出，一丝电光闪过，机器上亮着的小灯随之熄灭。  
“你确定这么做有用？”  
“当然。”  
“好吧，有鉴于你更熟悉这些小东西。”  
V从藏身的地方出来，困惑的看着人类在新时代的新发明，虽然尼禄和他解释了这玩意的功能，但他还是不太理解这么做的意义。在他看来，比起在监控屏幕中穿过，让画面整个消失反而更引人注目。但他不知道对方闲逛的时候已经观察过商场的环境，有很多摄像头之前就是坏的，就算失去信号的屏幕再多几个，那群沉迷打牌的保安也注意不到。  
尼禄幽幽叹气，他们正在提供免费服务，可不但得不到感谢，还得像过街老鼠一样小心谨慎。身处人类社会就得被人类社会的规矩束缚，他们没有收到委托，因此也就得不到进入仓库的许可，即使擅自入侵的目的是为了清理藏在下面的恶魔，结束后也可能遭到各种怀疑甚至责难。和这里的负责人周旋一下倒是也能得到许可，但是没必要，既然能直接硬闯，何必花费额外的精力和口舌。不过这种情况下就得注意消除影像记录了，尼禄对自己的战斗风格有自知之明，他现在可没钱付额外的账单。  
作为这片地区规模最大的超级市场，其地下体积并不亚于地上部分，他们一边搜寻之前感受到的异样一边向下，不知不知觉已向下走了五层。午后的暑气传不到这个深度，地下世界的阴冷代替燥热黏上皮肤，让人忍不住想打哆嗦。V跟在尼禄身后，悄悄的戳了戳自己的新项链，在这个气温下，魔力凝成的挂饰的显得尤为温暖。  
“最后一层。”楼梯已到尽头。  
与其他楼层相比这里显得冷清了许多，到处都堆积着厚厚的灰尘，损坏的照明无人修理，连光线都暗淡了不少。他们向深处走去，格里芬从V的肩膀上腾空而起飞向最里端的大门，但现在即使没有指引，尼禄也能清晰的感受到力量的来源。  
这不太对劲。如果这个东西一直在这里，为什么上面一点事情没有？为什么来的时候没有发现？  
从门内传来的魔力波动让沉睡在血脉中的战斗欲开始躁动。两个人对视一眼，尼禄划开掌心递到V的面前，对方没有拒绝。虽然身体里的魔力够用，V仍然低下头伸出舌尖卷掉鲜红的血珠，藏在里面的东西似乎有点麻烦，有备无患总是好的。  
湿软的触感扫过翻开的皮肉，尼禄的手指不自然的缩了一下。  
“？”V抬头，他不觉得男孩会惧怕这种程度的痛楚。  
“我要开门了。”尼禄收手转身。  
他掏出湛蓝玫瑰指向紧闭的门锁，而栖息于此的恶魔比想象中更热情好客，深红的镰刃在他扣响扳机前先一步刺穿了门扇。尼禄上身后仰，看着停留在上一秒还是他脑袋的位置的镰刃吹了声口哨。  
厚重的铁门在数道寒光后分崩离析，恶魔将自己如同半腐尸骸般的脸庞扭到一个奇怪的角度看向尼禄，而后螳螂示威般扬起自己的数对镰刃，张开嘴嘶吼出腥臭的气流。而在它身后的黑暗里，更多身影正随着壳膜破裂的声音从一个巨大红茧中坠落到地上，然后立起身来发出了同样的吼叫。非常标准的开场。  
“那是恶魔的卵囊。”V抬起手杖指了指里面的东西，“咱们来的非常凑巧，刚好赶上见证新生的一刻。”  
“哈，怪不得来的时候什么都没有感到，今天还真是幸运——”蓝色的魔力从尼禄的肩胛喷流而出织成莹蓝的羽翼，他歪头痞笑，张开翅膀架住不同方向袭来的攻击，翅膀关节处的爪子指指楼上又指指眼前的敌人，“不论是我们、他们，还是它们。”绯红女皇的剑刃从恶魔的关节刺入，将其带着利器的上肢钉入地板，尼禄上前一步贴到恶魔身前，湛蓝玫瑰的枪口顶上嘶吼中的下颌，火光与枪声响起，恶魔颅腔里的内容物在半空中烟花般炸散，“嘘，嘘，火气别这么大，你该学着做个好孩子。”  
“你回去估计会被妮可关在外面。”  
V游走在影镰和雷电开辟出的安全空间中，感叹着尼禄把自己弄成血红一片的效率之高。他有些好奇的看着那双由魔力构成的羽翼，一些没有实体的羽毛在动作中飘落出来，变成蓝色的光点融化于空气之中。  
这是什么，男孩的新力量？  
之前的战斗中他可没见过这个。看来自己不存在的这几个月发生了不少事情，他或许可以和尼禄聊聊这对翅膀，但愿这个话题不会勾起对方不好的回忆。  
V没有和尼禄说过，他曾在遥远的过去造访过他的故乡，那时片翼天使的构筑理念已初具雏形。而计算一下年龄，男孩出生的时间应该恰好与之相差不远。  
弱小推动愚蠢的人类产生了可笑的信仰，但对力量的渴望确实让他们创造出了一些有趣的东西，只是那品味实在令人无法恭维。从恶魔身上寻求对恶魔的庇护，并妄图利用恶魔的力量武装自己，明明如此，却妄图仿造天使的模样。连自己的信仰都不愿正视，即便借助了强大的力量，靠一边翅膀又能飞到多高，最终的结局依旧是坠入泥潭腐烂成渣。  
可是尼禄的样子与他当初看到的设计相去甚远，是教团的计划出现了更改或差错？如果不是对方的出身，他甚至想不到二者的联系……又或者本来就没有联系。现在的他只能勉强察觉到魔力，并不能分辨其中的细微差异，他只知道这个孩子拥有力量，却不清楚他是天生的异能者还是人造的神子。  
这让V有点拿不定注意。他在尼禄身上看不到作为实验体的阴霾，可对方在战斗中展露出来的可以称之为狂暴的血腥风格，又显然不会来自于一个正常的成长环境。  
在那场已经结束了的旅途中，他们也曾在奔波的间隙拥有过些许闲暇时光，可惜并没有人将之用于了解对方，一切交流都止步于浅尝辄止的试探。  
V突然意识到，他和尼禄对对方几乎一无所知。他们为了各自的目的前行，彼此的关系至多是出于相同利益下的相互利用，一旦到达终点，剩下的就只有分道扬镳。可在生死攸关的战斗中，他们却又如此自然的对站在身后的人给予了信任。单纯的尼禄或许还没有学会怀疑与猜忌，但这可不符合自己一贯的谨慎。  
从什么时候开始的？  
莫名的卸下了防备，甚至会感到安心。开始想要倾听，变得想要倾诉，哪怕剧本已经翻到了最后一页，再多的失去与获得都不过是写在沙滩上的文字，转瞬就会被时间的潮汐抹去。自己会在那时吐露出那最卑微又怯弱的祈盼，仅仅……是因为不甘他们就此沉睡于黑暗永远无人知晓？  
V转头看向尼禄，却看到黑洞洞的枪口正指向自己。  
“大诗人背不出诗来了？”  
昏暗的光线中，湛蓝玫瑰喷射出明亮火舌。但在男孩扣下扳机的同时，从背后扑向诗人的敌人被暗影甩来的另一只恶魔撞到了一边。射出枪管的子弹扑了个空。  
“嗯、噢。”尼禄的表情有些尴尬。一边走神还能一边操控两个使魔并精准走位，这个人的脑子有八个半球么。  
V忍不住笑出了声。他看着尼禄动作僵硬的扭开头，为了遮掩什么一般一边狠揍恶魔一边飚出一连串脏话，嘴角的上扬无法抑制。  
曾经，他拥有的力量与时间都太少太少，又有必须去完成的使命，被遗弃的残渣没有余裕也没有资格去追求更多，哪怕只是在心底生出小小的渴望。  
而现在，在一切都尘埃落定后，他居然再一次站到了男孩的身边。  
其实尼禄和他一样，都是习惯独行的人，不要提配合与默契，他们之间的“并肩作战”大概得花一半精力在提醒自己不要误伤友军上面。这并不符合他的战斗美学，干净利落没有一丝累赘的击杀才是他所追求的。从合作的角度评价与尼禄的搭档，大抵很难称之为轻松愉快，但他依旧感受到了从心底满溢出来的喜悦……还有怀念。  
明明对他而言距那段记忆的时间并不久远，可他却好像又走过了数倍于那四十四天的道路，才终于抵达了这里。  
尼禄和格里芬的调侃与恶魔的惨叫交错响起，空气中弥漫着血锈、焦糊与火药的味道，在火光与剑影中V低头看着自己的掌心，纤细的手指张开又合拢。  
似乎。  
他终于找到了抓住什么东西的实感。  
他回来了。

 

“啧，那玩意是机器猫的口袋么？！”又砍下一只恶魔的脑袋，尼禄看着摇晃着从阴暗处站起来的影子，烦躁的咋舌。  
“卵囊，我之前告诉过你一次。”V认真的回答他的问题。  
“啊、不，我刚才只是……”只是一个吐槽？  
“？”  
“没什么……卵囊是吧，这次我记住了。”尼禄在心底叹气，即使V看上去相当博学多识，但要求一个半生时光都在魔界度过的人知道人类的童年经典，未免也太强人所难。尼禄是考虑过等闲下来以后带V去了解一下人类的生活，让他能适应现在的身份并熟悉在这个社会生活的方法，但这个了解难道要从儿童向动画片开始么？  
在尼禄苦恼的片刻，他身后的影子像是接触不良的电子屏幕般闪动了一下，下一瞬鲜红的恶魔从中跃出，张开獠牙尖利的大口扑向他的脊背。  
“尼禄！”  
尼禄反手抓住恶魔的喉咙，蓝色的魔手捏住它的脑袋一拧，咔吧，就像拧开汽水瓶盖。而且啊，既然说到了这点，维吉尔也同样需要了解人类世界，所以好不容易能和血亲团聚，第一项家庭活动是全家一起看机器猫……？那画面真是想想就让人眼皮抽搐。血液从断裂的颈部喷出，就像打开前被过度摇晃的汽水，在空过划出优美的曲线。孤零零头部在尼禄的魔手中抽搐着，被他随意的扔进了角落。  
“什么？”他看向V，他刚才有点心不在焉，没能第一时间回应对方。  
“注意楼梯的方向，别放它们上去。”V勾起一边嘴角，笑容如常。  
“OK！交给我吧！”尼禄没发现任何异样。  
大部分恶魔不会哺育自己的后代，所以这里并没有疯狂护子的亲代，只有因饥肠辘辘而疯狂嗜血的初生恶魔。虽然新生者的力量不足为惧，但数量上却有些麻烦。而在接连不断的击杀中，尼禄注意到有些尸体消失的方式有些奇怪。他熟悉恶魔的死亡，当终焉降临，再庞大的躯体也会瞬间化作烟尘飘散。可眼前的景象却更像是沙塑垮塌，虽有碎裂的过程，却并没有消散于空气，而是沉重的坠向地面，然后融化般的消失于阴影之中。  
“这到底是什么玩意？”尼禄看向V。  
“我不太清楚，起来有点像吞噬女皇的变种。”  
“你之前一直待在魔界来的？”  
“那我也不了解所有的魔界生物。”毕竟在绝大多数时间里他连自己的意识都没有。  
“看来你不属于热爱自然的那一派哈？”这大概就和自己至今都不知道姬莉叶种在院子里花叫什么一样吧。尼禄笑着耸了耸肩。  
“虽然不知道这些小朋友是谁家的孩子，但他们在干什么倒是可以猜出来。”格里芬绕着全场飞了一圈，抓起一只恶魔扔到空中。雷电轰鸣，随后抽搐着的躯体在下落前被银色的手杖刺穿，像往常那样化作烟尘飘散。  
“什么？”尼禄看着眼前的一幕，不解的皱起了眉头。  
“你应该也注意到了，这些恶魔有蛰居在影子里伏击猎物能力，之前你打败的那些并没有化成灰尘，是因为他们在濒死的一刻被影子里的同族吞噬了。”V落在尼禄身后，手杖戳上地面，“如果没有我们，它们大概也会自行厮杀，直至剩下最后一个。出生后的第一顿饭是自己的兄弟姐妹，只有最强的才有资格活下去，这在恶魔中十分常见。”  
“很有恶魔的风格哈？”尼禄露出了厌恶的神情。  
“而在等级更高的恶魔中，这一步会更早进行，比如在母亲的子宫里。”  
“什、？！”  
“所以对恶魔来说，双生一直被视作诅咒，分裂了原本统一的力量，消耗母体力量的结果却是更弱的后代。”  
“……”尼禄的表情瞬间停滞，显然是联想到了什么。  
“别想太多，虽然过去的我和现在的【我】都对力量有种偏执症，但对我来说，家人依旧是家人。”V低头轻笑一声，“就算不想承认也没用。”  
“………………”  
“好了，现在不是闲聊的时候，这样下去我们反而在帮它们加快吞噬融合的速度——”V试图转变话题，可男孩只是换了种表情纠结的方式然后继续沉默，V不得不用手杖敲了他的头，“我们得在麻烦的东西诞生前解决这里。”  
“嗨！”尼禄捂住的脑袋大叫，V差点敲裂了他的颅骨，“所以我们……要在天上解决一切？”银色的手杖在他面前威胁般的摇晃，让他不得不把无法言说的混杂思绪放到一边，将注意力集中到眼前的战斗中来。  
V身边的黑豹收回尾镰一跃而起，如同跳入了水中一般沉入地板，比阴影更浓重的黑色以落点为中心扩散开来，随后锋利的尖刺穿出将地面上的敌人全部挑至半空。  
“对的。”

 

宽阔的步行街上零星散落着三两个行人，这对傍晚时分的街道来说似乎太过冷清，却已是这条道路近来最有生机的时刻。佩着武士刀的男子站在街边，没有引起什么关注，一个比鸟类庞大数倍的影子在石板上滑过，同样没有引起注意。  
“我还以为你直接回去了？”  
但丁在飞回事务所的途中看到了熟悉蓝色，他降落在无人的小巷恢复人类的形态，然后一出去就收获了维吉尔一脸‘你怎么在这里’的嫌弃表情。  
“喂喂喂喂，这可不是刚表完白的人该有态度吧？”  
“我说过了，你对表白的理解有歧义。”  
维吉尔转身就走，但丁快步跟上去，路过兄长之前驻足的橱窗时顺便扫了一眼，只见各种枪械像水果店的苹果一样被整齐的码在展台上。这是这座城市当前最受欢迎的商品，虽然未经改造的人类武器实际上对恶魔起不了什么作用，但连个防身之物都没有，普通人大概很难在这里安心生活。  
哇噢。但丁在心中暗笑。  
“怎么，在给亲爱的弟弟物色一份惊喜？”但丁绕到了维吉尔面前。  
“哈。”维吉尔音调没有起伏的笑，加快步伐超过了对方。  
“其实你不用费这么多心思，给我个拥抱我就能感到落泪了，很好打发不是么？”但丁对维吉尔的嘲讽冷笑毫不在意，还以对方为中心愉快的绕起了圈，“而作为回礼，我会告诉你尼禄喜欢什么。”维吉尔的战斗美学中没有枪械的一席之地，而自己的象牙白与黑檀木规格已远超常见武器，不过但丁倒是知道一个人，用着用普通枪械改装的武器，每开三发就要填装一次子弹，从逻辑上讲他或许会需要个更顺手的新家伙。  
“……”维吉尔的步伐一滞，然后转瞬就恢复了之前的速度，“别误会，我确实在意那个孩子，和某些东西比起来——”他刻意让自己的目光在但丁身上停留了一下，“甚至说是很在意也没关系，但如果你觉得这已经达到了可以用来胁迫我的程度，那你就太天真了，但丁。”  
“你一定要对我这么刻薄么，维吉尔？”但丁绕到兄长面前倒着走，让对方看到自己泫然欲泣的表情，而维吉尔下巴一抬，视线直接跳过了他，对方这幅看天走路的样子让但丁一个没忍住笑了出来，他转了个圈在对方看不见的角度静默的叹气，然后又恢复平日的神情与维吉尔并肩而行。  
“人类的武器还是算了吧，尼禄很喜欢他自己改装的枪和剑，而那个小丫头的技术你也见识过，有她在这些大路货对那孩子没什么吸引力。”  
“所以？”  
“所以普通武器不是一个好选择。”  
“我问的不是这个。”  
“我知道啦……”但丁一脸困扰的挠了挠头，“好吧说实话，我也不知道他喜欢什么，毕竟要说我送过他什么，那大概也只有——”但丁伸出手指在空中转了几圈，最终指向了以某种方式从尼禄那里回到主人手中的阎魔刀，“这个。”  
“…………”  
“而且礼物并不能代替道歉，咱们在魔界就谈过这个了？”  
“啧。”维吉尔皱了下眉头。  
“老哥啊……”但丁苦笑，“虽然都不像是你会做的事，但你既然能向他道谢，为什么不能向他道个歉呢？”  
“那是‘V’说的。”是归二为一时，其中一半未完全融合的残余。  
“他是你的一部分？”  
“但他不是我。”  
“噢。”但丁挑起眉毛，“看起来你并不喜欢自己的另一面哈？”  
或者说是相当抵触。  
不是什么记忆的混淆回忆的美化，通过这几个月的相处但丁可以肯定，经历了一场自我分离自我认知自我斗争并将矛盾的两面再一次融合为同一的维吉尔，确实比过去温和了许多。但在回到人界后，尤其是V回来后，他性情却有点……复发？用这个词合适么？  
但丁曾以为自己永远无法搞懂维吉尔在想什么，永远理解不了他的喜怒，但那或许并不是因为自己迟钝的过了头，而是因为他总是在一开始就将太多的可能性，用“维吉尔不会”否定掉。  
维吉尔不会渴望爱。维吉尔不会困惑。维吉尔不会有所畏惧。维吉尔不会让任何外物影响到自己。  
为什么————凭什么？  
因为他是维吉尔？  
那“维吉尔”又是什么。  
维吉尔也有不愿回忆的过去，想要舍弃的噩梦，难以认同的自我。V就像他哥哥所追求的一切的对立面，如果自己站在同样的立场看着自己的这一部分内在，大概也会产生同样的厌恶感，甚至排斥一切和会让自己和他产生一致感的部分。  
“我知道你不喜欢那副样子的自己，但有时候你们是否为“同一”其实不重要。”但丁的笑容里带着迟疑，他觉得自己已经差不多在挨捅的边缘试探了，但即便如此他也想把某些东西传达给维吉尔，“某一点的相似与相异是不能当做认知个体的凭证的，所以V能做的不代表你不能做，就像我能做的不代表你不能做。”  
“你在试图对我说教？”  
Yap，你个超龄问题儿童。“不，只是一些个人观点。”为了让你从那些没有必要的自我束缚中走出来，“为了让你和尼禄的亲子关系更融洽一点。”  
但丁表情真挚。  
“我觉得你人性和你儿子相处的挺好的，你或许可以考虑一下借鉴他的做法。”  
“他什么都没做。”  
他们只是在一无所知的情况下自然而然的变成了那种状态，但换成了自己，却所有东西都不一样了。回想起昨天尼禄朝自己咆哮完拉着黑发的半身上楼的画面，维吉尔的肩膀往下垮了1μm左右。  
“不一定是具体的事情，而是某些时候的态度。比如V就不会在他亲爱的弟弟给他一个拥抱的时候————”但丁猛的张开双臂把兄长的身体揽入怀中，“一刀捅穿对方肚——…………诶啊？”  
enmmmmmmmmmm……  
但丁愣了一下，小心的收回一只手摸了摸自己的肚子，上面没插着一把阎魔刀，也没有一个通风良好的窟窿。  
“你的动作意图太明显了，但丁。”但丁悄悄回头，看到一双银蓝的瞳孔正毫无波澜的盯着自己，“还有，他不会捅你肚子是因为他想捅你脑袋。”  
维吉尔弯腰从但丁的怀里钻了出去，而但丁还在维持着之前的动作愣神。  
“等、你是说你之前不是为了激发我的战斗本能叫醒我，而是真的想往我脑门上来一下？！”  
“哈。”  
“你人性超没人性？！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次因为各种事情拖得超久，有点捋不动了，我下次写点小年轻谈恋爱补充能量再继续搞伦理剧_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_ 
> 
> 一点说明
> 
> 1、关于哥对V的认知，一开始他是完全的一人论，然后在直面自己人性后瞬间把自己踹二人论那边去了，但理智上又不能否认联系，艰难的往回缩缩，现在大概是1.85的状态。
> 
> 2、斯巴达魔剑之前翠西也在抡，所以我觉得用它不一定要血统，够强就可以了。游戏里V的感知能力丧失了很多，而崽的血统薄的高等恶魔都以为他只是人类。然后设定是银发不是斯巴达家独有，哥在旅行的时候也见过各种发色，再加上往教团实验那方面猜的话，仿照神的样子搞样本也蛮合理的，所以V的思路完全偏了【。】
> 
> 【给V酱挖坑真快落啊】


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 爱皮皮丁发自真心 
> 
> * 皮皮丁误会了重要的东西
> 
>  
> 
> ↑本回是不怎么欢乐的家庭伦理剧

9.

 

鳞片、翅膀、毒牙、爪子、角……  
刀、枪、剑、镰……  
尼禄把自己的恶魔收藏品从房间各处搜罗出来，一边收拾，一边心有不舍的吸鼻子。  
虽然只是出于心血来潮带回来的东西，但当其数量积累到一定规模后，还是在会产生感情的。可为了开发V的魔力补充装置，他早就答应妮可上缴自己的战利品作为报酬，现在已经没机会后悔了。好在这些东西到妮可那里比放在自己手上更能物尽其用，用它们开发出来的道具说不定自己也能用到，总体来说还是值得的。  
这样安慰着自己，尼禄抱着一座晃晃悠悠的小山走出了房门，蓝色的翼爪从背后伸出按住了摇晃的部分，时间刚过破晓，他得小心不要弄出响声来。昨天的奔波让大家都累的不行，尤其是V，魔力和体力的双重流失再加上还未痊愈的伤口，让他在回程中就出现了发热的迹象。  
这种疲劳造成的低烧，一般只需休息就能自愈。但是那个人，应该能好好休息吧……？  
尼禄回想起在睡梦中蜷缩起来的身体，还有幻影般浮动的纹身与其下颤抖的苍白皮肤。他担心的向V的房门看了一眼，抿了抿嘴唇，最终还是选择了路过。  
无微不至的关怀并不总是令人愉快的，对男人的自尊心来说，有些伤痛比起被人抚慰还是更愿独自承受。就像之前失去了右手的那段时间，如果V他们也像姬莉叶那样对自己提供精心细致的照料，甚至把自己挡在战斗之外的话，自己一定会极端不爽。所以虽然知道V身上有伤，但前往地下时他仍旧没有阻拦对方同往。尼禄看的出来，久违的战斗让V心情很好，但因此造成的过度消耗却对V的身体造成了影响。  
对方的身体状况让他很担心，但他又不能把他当成瓷娃娃来看待。  
难以把控的分寸。  
‘嗷唔嗷唔嗷唔嗷唔’  
昨天回程的时候V倒是睡着了，也没有被噩梦影响的迹象，之前V说过他体内的魔力很乱，那是不是现在稳定了以后，情况会好一点？  
‘呼噜呼噜呼噜呼噜’  
如果大家都起床后他还没醒的话，过去看一眼好了。  
‘咔啦咔啦咔啦咔啦’  
又或是等到吃饭的时候再去，姑且有个正当理由，可他们好像待不到那么晚就要走了。  
‘吸溜吸溜吸溜吸溜’  
而且如果V真的又没睡好觉导致高烧发作的话，到那时候才发现就晚了………………什么声音？  
尼禄皱着眉头看向厨房，从他开始下楼就一直听到这里传出奇怪的声响，仿佛一只大型食尸兽正在狼吞虎咽。他从门框边探出头，只见冰箱的门开着，一大坨红色蹲在那里，在听见响动后缓缓转头。  
‘吸溜——’  
但丁把一根沾满青酱的意面嗦进了嘴里。

 

“呀——肚子饿了找点东西吃不是很正常的事么？”  
“哈啊。”  
“然后你看，这么早又没有别人，端那么远去餐厅也没啥必要嘛，还要端回来洗碗。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“而且姬莉叶的料理真的很好吃，我昨天梦里都是这个味道，结果一大清早就饿醒了。”  
“那当然，在弗杜那就算餐馆的厨师手艺也没姬莉叶好。”男孩挑起眉毛，表情骄傲的就好像被夸奖的人是自己一样。  
“你可真是个幸福的男人啊，小子。”对方终于收起了那微妙的嫌弃表情，但丁悄悄松了口气。  
“所以，你想说什么。”尼禄把怀里的东西堆到妮可的工作台上，“特意跟过来该不会只是为了解释自己的偷吃行为的合理性吧。”  
“……你就不能当我是好心帮忙的么？？”但丁把自己拿着的那份也放到了台子上，看着尼禄一脸委屈。  
“你是么？”毫不犹豫的怀疑。  
“不是。”啧。但丁在心里咋舌。为啥自己在侄子的心里会是这种形象！  
尼禄露出获胜般的笑容耸了耸肩，抱着胳膊靠上台子等他叔叔开口。  
“所以……”总是不着调的恶魔猎人少见的露出了迟疑，他并不擅长这种话题，但还是得硬着头皮继续下去，为了他不让人省心的老哥那令人头疼的父子关系，“有兴趣来场家庭谈话么，关于你的父亲，或是说父亲们。”  
“我就知道。”尼禄叹了口气，目光扫过还扔在椅子上的礼品袋——他没能送出去的礼物。  
昨晚的尴尬感再一次席卷了他，清晰的仿佛时间倒流身临其境。  
虽然给维吉尔买了礼物，但尼禄并没有想好该如何将它送出去。他只送过姬莉叶礼物，而方式也就是找个显眼的地方一放，按捺住心中的雀跃摆出一副无所谓的样子等对方主动发现。当年、咳、对就是当年嗯，当年他是真的觉得自己把事情办得很酷，但现在反思一下，对方一脸惊喜的拿起礼物看向自己的完美结局，大概大半源自女孩的善良和单纯。  
他曾旁敲侧击的问过妮可对自己那些举动的看法，女孩们到不一定讨厌那种方式，但用同样的方式给父亲赠送礼物肯定是不行的。话虽如此，见面后连招呼都没打，直接拎着袋子抵过去说声“给。”肯定更不行……尤其是在上一秒两个人还在互瞪，而自己的肩膀上还扛着另外半个爹的情况下。  
昨天V在回程的途中开始不适，到达事务所后依旧没有缓解。自己看不下去那消瘦身影摇晃的样子，拿完各种袋子后就顺手把对方拎起来放肩上了，结果下车后正好遇到回来的维吉尔和但丁。  
尼禄想不出该如何形容维吉尔看过来那一瞬的空气停滞，年长者银蓝的瞳孔暗了下去，微皱的眉头和半眯的双眼以一种高傲的姿态展现着不悦。就像箭矢射来时，感受到危险的身体会条件反射的提刀格挡一样，突如其来的敌意让尼禄也下意识的绷紧表情瞪了回去。  
维吉尔不会轻易示弱，而不服输的天性让尼禄也不愿主动让步，毕竟自己没有任何过错。这莫名且突然的父子对峙让气氛一瞬间绷紧如拉满的弓铉，然后在满心的暴躁和迷茫组成的混乱中，也不知道自己当时是怎么想的，就在那种情况下把袋子递出去了。  
或许是认为这样能转移对方注意力，缓解一下气氛？  
尼禄记不清了。  
总之维吉尔没有接，他眉间的皱纹以肉眼可见的速度加深，然后抿了下嘴唇，干脆利落的转身进屋。尼禄伸出的手被尴尬的晾在空中，他低声骂了句艹。  
现在回想一下，维吉尔那个反应针对的大概不是自己，而是在自己肩膀上微弱的挣扎着的V，一如既往的看自己人性面不顺眼。虽然这同样会让尼禄感到不快，但昨天并不是处理这个问题的时机，互瞪也不是解决这个问题的方法。  
不管怎么样，自己把一切都搞砸了。  
托这场变故的福，原本该欢欣愉悦晚餐时光变得无比尴尬，姬莉叶费心制作的晚餐，维吉尔只是礼貌性的尝了一点就离开了餐桌，V大概是因为身体不舒服，也没怎么动叉子。虽然自己、妮可还有但丁都有努力往嘴里塞面条，但这个结果还是让以取悦恶魔双子两个人为目标的姬莉叶相当失落。晚饭后V很快就回了房间，自己当时在安慰姬莉叶没能立刻跟上去，结果上楼的时候发现对方的房间已经熄灯了，他没好意思进去，也就没能确认对方的状态。至于维吉尔，他原本已经渐渐的可以做到和对方平常相处了，但事情发生之后，两个人一晚上都没有第二次眼神交流。  
“想说教的话就来吧，今天我不会反驳也不会揍你。”尼禄的气势少见的颓萎，他觉得自己需要一些责备来减轻负罪感，而心有不爽又不得不承认的是，对于这件事情，自己心里有这个资格做这个的人或许也只有但丁了。不是叔叔，而是但丁。  
“你为什么觉得我会说教？”  
“不然呢？”尼禄抬起头，自责和自尊的拉扯让他的眼神看起来凶巴巴的。  
“只是谈谈，关于你父亲的一点解释……一点说明？”但丁笑容苦涩，“我不会肯定你昨天的做法，但显然维吉尔在这件事上也有错。”准确点说这是他挑起来的事端，“只责备一方毫无意义，所以我并不想把话题的重点放在昨天的事情上。我清楚维吉尔在旁人看来是什么样子的，我也不想否定或指责那些看法。只是在此之外，我希望你能再听我说一下，你所感受到的一切不是假的，但那并不是他的全部。”  
“我知道，他没我想象的那么不近人情。”而且显而易见的给予了自己更多耐心。  
“维吉尔不是魔王，至少不是合格的魔王。其实他并没有那么冷漠无情，也没有那么不可一世，只是过去的生活让他只知道这种应对方式，不论是如何活下去，还是如何对待身边的人。”但丁顿了一下，他不确定该不该对尼禄提这么多，维吉尔不会愿意让他儿子知道自己脆弱的那一面……但尼禄已经知道了V，维吉尔自傲的强大与孤傲的对立面，同时也是他厌恶却无法否认的自身的一部分。  
“一直孤身一人，生存是唯一的选择，对吧？”尼禄垂下眼睛苦笑，把从V那里知道的一切放到维吉尔身上时总让他有种作弊的感觉，如果是完整的那个父亲，大概直到死前一刻也不会将这些吐露出来，可他却跳过无数步骤知晓了一切。  
“就是这样。”果然。但丁的心情复杂，无奈夹杂着苦涩，他错过了V，也错过了知晓无数秘密的机会，“啊哈，看来他的人性面坦率的出人意料。”但这并不意味着他嫉妒尼禄，这一切都是什么都没能发现的自己自作自受，而且他也不应该把V当做了解维吉尔的捷径，毕竟即使只是一部分，那也是他的哥哥，而不是什么维吉尔心理查询器。况且对象是自己的话，就算是V大概也什么都不会说吧。  
“也不算。”尼禄回忆着旅途之初的诗人，总是用暧昧不明的话语耍的自己团团转，说的每一句话都留有余地，给予每一个问题含混不清的回答，“但是跟父亲、跟维吉尔比起，确实。”  
“你并没有把V当父亲，对吧。”  
“哈……”尼禄垂下眼睛，掩藏起从心底浮起的复杂情绪。  
“更像是伙伴或是搭档？”  
“也许。”  
“但是你没有把维吉尔当成伙伴。”  
“……”尼禄抬头看向但丁。  
“却也没有把他当父亲。”  
“……”  
“我知道这很困难，在父亲这个定义下他毫无疑问是个混蛋，或者说在很多定义下他都是个混蛋。但现在的他在乎你，你对他来说确实是特别的。”事实上维吉尔说过‘儿子对我来说毫无意义’，他最初重视尼禄的原因或许来自【尼禄】而不是【儿子】，但这并不会改变当下的结果，“要知道这个世界上除了力量外没什么能让维吉尔在意，更别提放到特殊的位置上。当然，我并不是说他在乎你你就要在乎他，但是……嗯……”  
但丁不知道要怎么开口，不管怎么样，要求去尼禄去主动接受维吉尔都有点太过分了。维吉尔几乎错过了这孩子人生中的全部重要时期。脆弱的婴儿期、无助的幼儿期、飞速成长的少儿期，迷惘又叛逆的少年期，维吉尔错过了这些，也错过了影响和了解尼禄的机会。而等到尼禄自己跨过了那些坎坷，拥有了独立而自主的人格后，他回来后的第一件事就是砍掉他的一只手。还有比这更糟糕的父子关系么？恐怕没有了吧。  
他们是被血脉联系着的家人，世人常说这是最紧密而深厚的联系，但当只有‘血脉’这词存在时，它其实苍白又无力。哪怕是他们那突然就消失无踪的老爹，也确实的给他们的童年留下了爱与保护、陪伴与教导，虽然记忆早已模糊不清，但是但丁知道那些时光早已被刻印在了他们的灵魂里，并在今后一生中影响着他们心中“父亲”这个词的含义。如果现在突然有人跳出来告诉他们，斯巴达其实是他们的养父，蒙帝斯才是他们的亲生父亲，哪怕接受了这个说法，他们的剑锋所向也不会有丝毫迟疑。  
“至少……别记恨他。”但丁硬着头皮继续，他发现在这个问题上他甚至连自己都说服不了，所以之前直到迫不得已的最后一刻前，他都没告诉尼禄那个真相。  
“……我不恨他？”尼禄困惑的眨着眼睛，不明白为什么所有人都觉得自己想弑父。是的，对自己突然跑出来的这个爹，他是多少有暴揍对方一顿的冲动，但那冲动并非来自恨意，而是……烦躁？不爽？总之是对某种形容不清的情绪的宣泄，而不是憎恨。  
“但是你并没有接受他……？”但丁愣了一下，“你对维吉尔和V的态度天差地别。”他以为这来自于“维吉尔”这个身份下发生的种种。  
“那是因为我和他不熟。”尼禄苦恼的揉着眉心，不知道该怎么解释这个问题，“我知道他和V的关系，但我真的没办法把他们看作是一个个体，我无法把和V一起的经历带入到他身上。维吉尔……我父亲对我来说，几乎是个陌生人。”  
“呃……”但丁突然有些庆幸自己没有叫上维吉尔一起开这场家庭会议，他莫名的有种确信感，尼禄这句话足以对新晋老父亲造成暴击。  
“我不是不接受他的身份，我只是——、只是不知道该把他放到哪里。”尼禄咬着嘴唇来回踱步，看起来有点焦躁，“在孤儿院的时候我们被教导所有人都是斯巴达的孩子。Wow，现在看来这话倒是没错。”他笑了一下，“那个时候我对父母没什么概念，直到姬莉叶的家庭收留了我，给了我对家的归属感。我对父亲这个身份的认同和依赖来自我的养父，敬仰和尊重给了克罗多，而我向往和憧憬的对象——”尼禄停了几秒，仿佛在下什么决心一样，深吸一口后才继续开口，“是你，但丁。是你。”他的耳朵尖发红，声音有些磕巴，但还是闭上眼睛逼迫自己把话说完，“我不知道还有什么能给维吉尔……不知道如何才能让他取代你们，如何才能把他放到超越你们的位置上。”  
“嘶——”但丁倒抽一口凉气，满脸的惊异中往日的从容无迹可寻，他从没想过对方会如此坦诚的在自己面前说出这些话来，“荣、荣幸之至？”他也跟着磕巴了起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊好麻烦啊啊啊啊脑袋伸过来！！！那叫什么？！海马体是吧？！！！我马上就帮你切了！！！！”  
“等等等等等等停停停停停停卧槽好危险！孩、孩子你冷静冷静冷静？！！！”  
尼禄抽出了绯红女皇，但丁满车厢抱头逃窜。  
一般来说被后辈表白了憧憬后的发展是这样的么？？？  
“嗨！等！停！”为了避免自己的脑袋和脖子分家，但丁不得不在狭小的空间里调动起了魔力，但愿妮可不会变成他的下一个债主，“你不需要让他超越谁。”魔剑但丁架住了绯红女皇的攻击。  
“什么？”困惑让尼禄停下了攻势。  
“斯巴达家的规矩，如果想要，就自己去拿。”但丁眨眨眼睛，“你不需要让他取代谁或超越谁，维吉尔就在维吉尔所在的地方，如果他想在他儿子的心里获得某种地位，那就需要他自己去争取，至少我并不打算把自己的位置拱手让出。”  
“但是、我以为……？”尼禄看着自己的叔叔，极端的迷茫让他暂时忘却了羞赧，“谈话的主题不是让我承认我父亲么？”  
“一部分，确实。”其实话题在中途有点跑偏了，“我其实只是想提醒你公平一点，对于维吉尔和V。”  
“哈？”  
“尤其是在你准备一些小礼物的时候？”挂在人性面脖子上摇晃的那根新项链，从其中散发的魔力向所有人宣告这是谁的礼物。他注意到了，维吉尔当然也注意到了。  
“啊……那个是……”尼禄缓缓的收回了剑，头疼的掐住了自己的太阳穴，其实顺序是反过来的啊，“我给他买了礼物，只是……”  
“那是特意给维吉尔买的？”但丁顺着尼禄的视线看到了那个昨天就出现过的小袋子，虽然尺寸不大，但精致繁复的花纹彰显着它的价值和用途。  
“对……为了欢迎他回来。”  
“天………………”但丁不知道该摆出什么表情，“那你接下来打算怎么办？”  
“……顺其自然？”尼禄没有一点头绪，他现在看着那个袋子就能感觉到尴尬。  
“如果你不介意的话，可以让我来想想办法？”  
“随意吧。”尼禄有气无力，“反正也不可能比我弄得更糟了。”  
“别这么悲观，对维吉尔来说这已经是个好开始了。”但丁露出轻松的笑容，“顺便既然得到了这么热烈的表白，那我就原谅你了。”  
“那才不是表白你脑子里装的是蛆么！……不对原谅什么，我有什么需要你原谅的。”  
“只有我没有礼物什么的……？”但丁表情未变，肩膀却不着痕迹的向后缩了一点。  
啊，不，妮可也没有的。尼禄眼神复杂。  
“你说到这个我想起来了。”他将手伸进口袋翻找，“昨天一乱就忘了，其实我给你带了东西。”  
“诶~意料之外啊~”但丁的语调轻浮的一如既往，但眼神里的期待却没能藏好。这不能怪他，爱与关怀，没有人不渴望这些。  
“给。”  
尼禄终于找到了藏在口袋里的东西，但丁两眼亮晶晶的伸出手，几张披萨打折卷轻飘飘的落入了他的掌心。  
但丁：“…………………………………………………………………………”

 

该死的！该死的！该死的！  
尼禄步速飞快，让扬起的气流带走脸颊和耳朵尖不退的热度。  
自己真的该改一下容易头脑发热的老毛病了，他一直清楚但丁对自己来说是怎样的存在，但和本人承认这些又是另一回事。好在那个永远不着调的家伙没有趁机揶揄他，不然他今天至少也要和对方同归于尽。不过虽然在特殊话题的气氛下不小心吐露了真心话，但关于父亲的事他似乎比之前想明白了一点，总算是有所收获。  
维吉尔……V。  
尼禄握住楼梯的扶手，步伐慢了下来。在脑海中闪过的名字让他恢复了冷静。  
虽然思考不是他的长项，但他也该好好想想那个人问题了。  
至于但丁，果然还是找个时间把他的海马体挖出来吧。尼禄在心里用绯红女王对着自己叔叔的脑袋比划。

 

“嗨！V！V！听着！等醒了你绝对会后悔的！那小子还没走呢！V！清醒点！V！！！”  
？  
走上二楼，尼禄意外发现自己的房门半开着，从里面传来了格里芬的声音。他迟疑的放缓脚步，刚摸到门口，就听见一阵羽毛翻腾的声音，伴随着一声低沉的“吵死了。”，蓝色的魔鸦几乎贴着他的胸口飞过，总是聒噪个不停的嘴巴插进了对面的墙里。  
“哈？”尼禄看着为了把自己拔出来而疯狂拍打翅膀的格里芬迷茫又困惑，他转头看向屋内，然后在下一秒把一句“卧槽！”混着一大口凉气和震惊一起吞咽入腹，几分钟还在他内心纠结中心的但丁光速飞出了他的脑海。  
只见他出门前忘记叠好的被子圆鼓鼓的团在床铺中央，一条铺满黑色纹身的手臂伸在外面，正缓缓的缩回被子里，看起来就像蜗牛缩回它的壳。然后团子蠕动了几下变成了个卷子，几缕黑发垂到了他的枕头上，呼吸声渐缓。  
这是什么情况？？  
他搬个东西顺便和自己叔叔探讨下家庭关系问题的功夫，自己的床上长出来了一个V？  
“嗯……我或许能解释这个？”格里芬停止了扑腾直挺挺的挂在墙上，两只眼睛的六个瞳孔看向不同方向。  
“啊哈，不用。”尼禄欣然微笑，“我明白的。”  
是梦呀！  
他心平气和的捏起自己的大臂内侧的皮肤拧了个圈，然后弯下腰喉咙里滚出一连串被压抑成破碎气音的惨叫。  
“这是你让自己冷静下来的方法么？”鸟型恶魔露出了你们人类真难懂的眼神，“还是什么诡异个人爱好？”  
“闭嘴。”  
尼禄把格里芬拔出来，拎鸡一样拎着翅膀走到走廊尽头。他刚一松手对方就急不可耐扑腾到了窗台上，一边用爪子勾掉自己喙上的墙灰，一边整理翅膀上被抓乱的羽毛。  
“解释呢？”  
“其实也没啥啦，就是走错房间了呗。”梳理完毕的格里芬在窗台上蹦蹦跳，“魔力的消化和吸收是需要时间的，V现在仍然处在魔力不足的状态，就像沙漠里的旅人追寻水源，哪怕是半魔小鬼残留下来的那一点稀薄又劣质的魔力气息，对他来说也有足够的吸引力。尤其是在睡糊了脑子失去判断力的状况下，会变成这个样子也不能说是意料之外。”当然这个情况对维吉尔的人性、对V来说极不正常，然而格里芬虽然能够知晓V的状态，却无法洞悉他的具体思想，因此它也不清楚这是为什么。V在面对这个小子的时候总会陷入到一种奇怪的状态中去，最近还有愈演愈烈的态势，这或许也是那个习惯与他人保持的距离的人会把自己塞到男孩被子里的原因之一，但格里芬并不打算把宿主的一切和盘托出，这个小鬼只要得到能够理解当下状况程度的情报就足够了。  
“睡糊了，V么？”这个说法有点可爱，尼禄眨了眨被上涌的魔力染成金色的眼睛，不自禁的笑了起来。他收拢成竖线的瞳孔下瞰，柔软的暖意和冰凉的威慑在如同被夕阳染色的冰湖般的眼睛里混合，魔鸦在这目光的注视下安静的炸了毛。尼禄没打算就使魔的出言不逊花费口舌，只是如果再有下次，他不介意把午饭的菜单换成烤全鸡。  
“咕……”格里芬收起翅膀缩向一边，嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨着为什么就没人对他温柔一点。  
“不过他好像有点起床气，我现在还是不要进去比较好？”尼禄有些困扰，他东西还没有搬完。  
“哼——”格里芬歪头，用审视的目光盯着尼禄，“你的话，或许没事也说不定。”  
“什么？”  
“毕竟让V能像现在这样睡着的是你的力量，他会对你网开一面也说不定——只是说不定噢？”  
“我？”尼禄困惑的眯起了眼睛。首先他肯定不会催眠魔法，其次他的一些列机械手也没有这个功能，身体的不适和疲惫倒是有助睡眠，但这和自己的力量无关吧？  
“说起来，他睡不好觉的根本原因是你们吧。你们就不能安静一点么，让自己的宿主睡眠不足可不是个好选择，他状态不好对你们也有影响不是么。”  
“噢——”格里芬眯起眼睛发出了意味深长的声音，“这个可不是个好主意啊，小朋友。”  
“……”  
尼禄一言不发的张开了背后的魔手，可狭小的空间和不能弄出太大响动的顾忌，让精通飞行的恶魔在机动上占据了上风。蓝色的魔鸦收起翅膀从莹蓝的光翼下掠过，然后双翼一拍将自己拉至高点，夺目的电光伴随着细碎的噼啪声在张开的羽翼间流动。尼禄后退一步摆出防御姿势，但是雷电并没有像预想中那样朝他袭来。  
“看看这个。”格里芬煽动翅膀，缠绕在羽毛上的电流徒然增强，刺眼的白光彰显着力量与威吓，“你觉的V那点维持自身存在都有问题的魔力，能支撑起这个么？”  
“什、你是说？”  
“安静一下倒是没问题啦，但噩梦是我们本身，也是我们的力量之源。换句话说，V在夜夜好眠的同时，也将失去自己的力量。”格里芬落在吊灯上，转着头看着尼禄，“你明白，这对他来说意味着什么么？”  
“…………”  
男孩的沉默和紧抿到发白的嘴唇显示出他知道这话题背后的沉重，但格里芬还是选择再敲打他一下，毕竟它是恶魔嘛，体贴可不在它的责任范围里。  
“V渴望被保护，而不是只能被保护。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的脑壳疼，超不擅长家庭关系话题，尺度真的很难拿捏啊……来回来去的删改_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_ 
> 
> 每次都在爆字数……这一次也只写完了预期剧情的一半嘤……求不要嫌弃我慢_(:з」∠)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 还没有人在谈恋爱 
> 
> * 哥那么好为什么不迫害哥！
> 
> * 总而言之，锅是皮皮丁的
> 
>  
> 
> ↑本回是超欢乐的家庭伦理剧

10.

 

“事情就是这样啦，尽情苦恼去吧，小子。”  
魔鸦化作一团黑雾从尼禄身边掠过，回到了宿主的身上，尼禄跟在它后面进屋。  
失去和得到总是相生相伴，分辨好与坏的界限并不是一件容易的事，很多时候能达到的“最好”或许连“好”都称不上，却也已经是各种平衡下的极限了。  
别怜悯别后悔。尼禄一边走近床边一边告诫自己。你不是为了这个带他回来的。  
“……尼禄？”  
感到有人靠近，黑发的诗人睁开了眼睛，他和被子缠绕的太紧，花了一番功夫才找到挣脱的方法。V翻身坐起，半睁的眼睛努力眨了几下，从瞳孔涣散的焦距来看，估计还没有清醒过来。那条新项链还挂在他的脖子上，红色的魔石一闪一闪的在锁骨窝附近摇晃。尼禄让自己的视线在上面停留了一会，然后坐到了床边。  
“感觉如何？”  
“你为什么在这里？”  
“你…………”尼禄语塞，伸出一根手指指了指身下的床垫，“求你姑且有点这是谁的床的自觉？”  
“嗯？”深绿的眼睛缓缓睁大，谨慎的扫视了一圈房间的环境，然后僵住了。  
对方的反应让尼禄心中翻涌的纠结变成了难忍的笑意，这好像是他第一次看到对方刚起床的样子。在之前的旅途中，时间的紧迫让所有人都在马不停蹄的奔波，他也只是在累到不行的时候才抽空小憩，而V的休息则更像是单纯的闭上眼睛而已，如果有任何情况发生，睁开眼睛就能进入战斗状态。  
“我房间的床垫比较舒服？”尼禄向挡住V眼睛的黑发伸出手指。  
“不用，不是、我……”  
V挡开尼禄的手自己把额发全部撸向后脑，但缺少固定的发丝很快就落回了原来的位置，他挫败的把额头埋进了膝盖之间。  
这是什么感觉？他茫然的眨着眼睛，看着近在咫尺的布料。棉絮一样填塞满大脑的……倦懒感？是这个形容词么？从未体验过的感觉环绕着周身，懒散、倦怠、迟钝、茫然，每一种都是他深恶痛疾的，会在一不留神中将自己推入万劫不复的状态，但在这一切都混杂一起的当下，他却感到奇异的舒适与眷恋。他连该怎么和尼禄解释都不愿思考，只想继续倒头就睡，眼皮被莫名的力量拉扯着靠近彼此，就好像闭上眼睛后不会再有让灵魂撕裂般痛苦的画面找上自己一样。  
“你感觉还好么？”  
男孩把之前的问题又重复了一遍，这一次的声音里染上了少许担忧，让V不得不把头抬了起来。  
“还好，只是感觉有些……奇怪？”V的表情带着困惑，他不习惯也不喜欢向别人表述自己，但如果他要和这个孩子继续相处下去，总不能连这种程度的异常都要掩饰，“脑袋感觉很沉，但并不是难受。”V尝试表达自己的感受。  
“发烧了？”尼禄下意识的一手按住自己额头另一只伸向V，然后他的眼睛眨了一下，贴在自己额头上的手动作流程的向上，撸了一把自己的短发，而向V伸出的手则落在消瘦的肩膀上，将单薄的身体拉向自己。他低头，嘴唇贴上了对方的额头。   
“……”深绿眼睛瞬间睁圆。  
“好像不是。”尼禄让自己的嘴唇离开V，视线从天花板上绕了一圈，然后才落到隐约勾勒出纤细形状的被子上，“伤口还好么？”  
“…………”V很用力、很用力、很用力的让自己的眼皮合到了一起，而当他再睁开眼睛时，已变回了如常神色，“我觉得问题不大，只是稍微有一点疼。”  
“让我看一下吧，顺便换个药。”  
尼禄张开背后的翼爪勾过放在柜子上的医药箱，同时佯做不经意的释放了一些力量，让自己的魔力填满空间。按照格里芬的说法，V之所以能像这样睡着是因为有自己的魔力在附近。‘你之前吓过我们对吧，别看大块头那样，它其实很敏感的。’大致就是这么个原因。虽然不算从根源上解决了问题，但至少V不用再夜夜被噩梦惊醒，也算缓解了现状。这会对V的使魔产生多少影响还不得而知，不过从刚才格里芬展示出来力量的判断，应该还没到产生质变的程度。  
或许可以让V在每次战斗前都喝点自己血？可这种方式的魔力转化速度并不尽如人意，就像昨天那样，补给完全跟不上消耗。又或者建议妮可改变开发方向，从长时间的稳定供给转为短时间内的高效补充？  
尼禄一边思考一边掀开被子，只见两条光裸的长腿横在他的床垫上，在昏暗的光线中白的扎眼。尼禄把被子盖了回去，然后又掀开了。  
“嗯、那什么……”灰蓝的眼睛五味杂陈的眯了起来，“你的习惯？”  
“它挂不住。”V的声音暗含着恼火，男孩联想到的事情显而易见，他并不是很在意之前那晚的意外，但这不代表他不明白什么叫尴尬。  
普通衣服的尺寸并不适合这具身体，而在千辛万苦才挑到合适裤子后，对着普遍提供均码的睡衣就没法要求那么多了。套装里的睡裤只能堪堪挂在他身上，走路时姿势稍有不对就会掉下来。如果尼禄想知道，他今天早上从床上爬起来后，刚迈开腿就被瞬间坠落地面的睡裤绊了个趔趄。所以他干脆把裤子踢到了一边，反正他这次里面有穿？  
“OK、OK，这不是问题。”尼禄察觉到了对方不快，安抚性的将双手在胸前摊开摆了摆，然后像是为了转移注意力般，快速把药箱里东西摊在了床上。  
尼禄找出剪刀准备拆绷带，V伸手按住了他。  
“回我房间？”他还没忘记这是自己上错床被抓现行的现在进行时。  
“都行。”尼禄一脸没抓到问题重点的表情，“不过东西已经拿出来了，就在这里弄吧。”  
“好吧。”  
V没再坚持，他放开尼禄的手改为抓紧床垫，准备把呼吸和身体的颤抖都压制在感知范围以外。  
“我会轻点的。”  
尼禄笑着用剪刀戳了戳V绷紧的膝盖，然后被无声的瞪了。  
拆开绷带和纱布，伤口没有崩线，这让尼禄松了口气。不过经过昨天的一番奔波，红肿和渗血还是避免不了的，他小心的将伤口附近清理干净，然后重新上药包扎。  
“你需要减少运动，还有避免伤口碰水。”尼禄挠了挠脸，自己之前从没在意过这些也恢复的很好，所以也没和V提那些注意事项，但自己的身体在本质上就异于常人，而V似乎还是按操作手册上的来比较好，“药要每天一换，这里没有抗生素，可以让但丁去买点，按说明书吃就行，然后还有这个——”尼禄从外套口袋里摸出一板药片，“止疼药，疼的时候可以吃。”虽然已经学过了用魔力清洁自己的方法，但人类的习惯还是让尼禄喜欢在战斗后洗个澡换套衣服，他身上的白色外套是回红墓城前留在妮可车上的那件，当时的东西还在口袋里。铝塑包装不怕清洗，在洗衣机里滚过一圈也能照常使用。  
“止疼片，你的？”V注意到这是尼禄从自己身上拿出的。有什么疼痛能困扰到斯巴达的血脉，以至于向人类的医药求助？  
“嘛，当时刚那什么的时候，有时候会幻痛，就备在身上了。”事情已经过去很久了，尼禄不想让这个话题引起额外的尴尬，遂摆了个无所谓的手势，快速又含混的应付了过去，好在V没有追问。  
他起身收拾东西，V也掀开被子打算下床，尼禄手疾眼快的把他按了回去。  
“我——”  
尼禄当然知道V是想回自己房间，但那样的话这一屋子魔力就白放了，所以他在对方开口前快速截住了话头。  
“你要是喜欢这个床垫可以和我换一下，不过这个工程量有点大，这几天你可以先睡这里。”他把V直接按回了枕头里，顺手贴心的盖好被子。  
V从善如流的快速躺好，他喜欢的并不是床垫，不过既然房间的主人顺便给出了入住许可，他当然愿意欣然接受。而且从男孩的话里，他好像听出了一些额外的东西，“这几天？”  
“啊、”尼禄愣了一下，“啊——”尼禄痛苦的按住了额头。  
这又是一件因为昨天的意外没来得及说出口的事。  
“我和妮可还有姬莉叶商量了一下。”尼禄重新坐回床边，垂眼看着窝在自己被子里的V，一股温暖的类似于喜悦的感觉从心底溢出，他克制着自己的嘴角疯狂上扬的冲动，以免露出奇怪的表情，“妮可也想好好整理一下之前的资料，顺便找个大一点的工作室进行研究。所以我把在弗杜那的修理间借给了她，她在那里可以随便折腾，也能顺便帮姬莉叶管教那些小混蛋们。而最近这边的工作很多，我没必要为了接活到处乱跑。”  
“所以你不走了？”V努力让眼睛保持睁开的状态。重新覆上身体的柔软被褥和萦绕周身的气息让他又开始犯困，V用逐渐散开的焦距对准男孩的脸庞，莫名的想伸手碰碰他，而他也确实这么做了。冰凉的指背贴上尼禄的脸颊，尼禄没有躲。然后那根手指顺着脖颈往下滑，最终钩在了项链上，接着把它拉了起来。房间里气氛变得有些奇怪。  
“这附近不太安全，我要先送她们回去，等回来后就不走了。”尼禄把V的手指从自己的项链上摘下来放回枕头上，然后将手掌覆上了对方半睁的眼睛的上，“所以先睡吧，有什么事可以等我回来再聊。”

 

“我们不用和V先生打声招呼么？”  
“啊……他可能还在睡吧。”  
“逛完街还要战斗，他昨天一定很累，那还是不要打扰他了。”  
“嗨，尼禄！东西都装好了？”  
“这是最后的了。”  
尼禄和妮可把食材和素材搬上车子，而姬莉叶则把车上做好的点心和果酱拿给但丁。为了抵达弗杜那的时间能恰好赶在晚饭之前，他们现在就得启程了。  
“真可惜，本来想留你们吃完午饭再走的。”  
“总会有机会的，但丁先生。”  
“你知道人们在说这句客套的时候，默认是由主人而不是客人准备餐点的吧，但丁。”尼禄毫不留情的拆自己叔叔的台，顺便无视对方不满的叫声把从他桌子底下翻到的恶魔之角扔给妮可，“相信我，妮可会让它变得比现在有趣。”  
“尼禄！”姬莉叶笑着拍了自己的青梅竹马一下，然后转向但丁和维吉尔欠身示意，“但丁先生，维吉尔先生，那我们就先走了，如果有机会的话，欢迎你们来弗杜那做客，能见到来自远方的客人，孩子们都会很开心的。”  
“就是这样啦，拜拜。希望我回来的时候这栋房子还在，我可不想睡在瓦砾里。”尼禄的道别比姬莉叶随性了许多，只是朝但丁挥了挥手。但他接下来并没有转身离开，而是进退不定的站在原地，视线悄悄的移向旁边，在触及了一抹深蓝色后快速的弹了回来，神情僵硬又倔强。  
“别这么冷淡嘛孩子，以及你能不能再多给我点信任？”但丁上前一步张开双臂把尼禄揽进怀里，友好的拍了拍男孩已经成长的相当结实的脊背，“早去早回，还有一路顺风。”他在放开尼禄的同时不动声色的把他朝维吉尔的方向推了一下。  
尼禄迈出一步，维吉尔转过头来，尼禄没有迈出第二步。两个人保持着一个看向对方所在的方向，却又没有视线交错的微妙姿势停下了动作，一时间气氛又向极致的尴尬滑了过去。  
好在这时读懂了空气也不会在意的妮可冒了出来。  
“没想到我居然把它们带出来了。”妮可扬着什么从车上跑过来，“大家都知道，人在面对陌生的事物时很容易陷入迷茫而不知所措，这种时候借鉴一下其他人的经验无疑是个明智的选择~”  
“我觉得爱与友谊的魔法对这里的情况没用，妮可。”面对好友的跳脱尼禄一脸头疼，看都没看就把装光碟的盒子推了回去。  
“嗨！你觉得我会推荐一个成年男人去看小马驹唱歌跳舞么？”妮可强行把盒子举到尼禄面前晃了晃。  
“你干过不止一次，谢谢。”尼禄皱着眉头瞥了一眼盒子的封面，一个带着帽子的男孩和一条黄色的狗，男孩的右臂明显是条机械手，“还有我已经找回我的右手了，不需要再去学习如何靠一只手完成日常工作。”  
维吉尔：“……”  
“不只如此，我觉得你跟他有很多相似之处。”妮可锲而不舍，“比如都是一腔热血傻乎乎的。”  
“嗨！”  
“还有都是在婴儿期就被抛弃了，然后被好心人收养。”  
维吉尔：“……”  
“以及扯断手臂的人都是自己的老爹，然后又找了条更酷的手臂。当然，草剑可没我的艺术品酷！”  
维吉尔：“……”  
“还有什么与青梅竹马的公主的感情啊，对英雄情结看法的转变啊，讨伐毁灭世界魔王啊，天呐，这么一说这简直是世界上的另一个你！”  
“那我是不是要先去找条黄色的狗？”  
“好啦好啦，你们不是赶时间么。”但丁插进来打圆场，笑着接过盒子朝两个人眨眨眼睛，“况且闲得无聊的时候看看也没有坏处。”  
“就、就、就是！”  
“啧。”  
尼禄烦躁的咋舌，他的视线在地面与天空间晃了一圈，最终深深的叹了一口气。妮可就像龙卷风一样卷走了原本横在这里的沉重，失去了气氛的依托尼禄也没心情再去继续那些赌气般的对峙，他转头直视维吉尔的眼睛。  
“这只是个常见的问候方式。”他朝自己的父亲张开了双臂。  
“……”  
银蓝的眼睛半眯着，维吉尔的脸上看不出表情。如果再去计较这意味着什么又或是等待对方给予回应，自己估计得张着手臂站到天黑，于是尼禄干脆在心里推了自己一把，直接抱了上去——  
这可能不能称之为拥抱，父亲的身体比想象中瘦削，他的双臂没能收拢到位，现在只能算是悬在两边把对方圈了起来。维吉尔的上身向后晃了一下，没有躲开，也没有其他回应，只是沉默的接受了这一切。尼禄只觉得身体各处的肌肉又开始僵硬了起来，现在的角度让他看不见维吉尔的表情，他不敢抬头，也推测不出来这个反应意味着什么。最终只得将视线滑向旁边，心有不甘的向但丁求助，而对方则回以他微笑。  
好吧。  
尼禄在心里深吸一口气，让手臂贴上了深蓝风衣的布料。维吉尔没有闪躲。或许再用力一点也可以？他再次看向但丁，对方眨了眨眼睛，于是他终于鼓起勇气增加力气，抱紧了自己的父亲。  
风衣的立领戳着尼禄的脸颊，若有似无的清冷气息萦绕在鼻腔。这是自己血亲，是自己的父亲，是自己源起。他曾以为自己的来处已无迹可寻，有姬莉叶和克罗多在身边，真正的家人对自己而言早已没有任何意义。但现在他在这里，流着相同血脉的胸膛像要融入彼此般的紧贴在一起，甚至可以透过层层布料感受到对方的心跳。  
奇妙的感觉。  
不过以问候而言，这个拥抱似乎有点久了，虽然维吉尔目前还没有表达出不耐烦的意思，但已经是结束的时候了？尼禄再一次看向但丁，对方的脸上带着饱含鼓励的微笑。好吧，对于分离许久又经历了无数尴尬的亲人来说，仅止于此或许仍然不够。  
维吉尔仰起头，竭力避开男孩支棱的短发。他不习惯与人接触，他不喜欢与人接触。身体被另一个人贴紧的感觉让他下意识的想要进行自我防御，但即使度过了几乎没有正常社交的半生，他也知道，他得到的这个拥抱中有远大于碰触本身的意义。  
他并不期望和尼禄变成人类常理中父慈子孝的父子关系，那没有意义，也没有价值，但对于已经得到的，他也没有刻意拒绝的理由。只是他并不习惯这种接触方式，除了父亲、母亲还有但丁，维吉尔还未从其他人那里得到过这个，他不清楚自己应该给予怎样的回应。   
在迷茫中，维吉尔下意识的看向自己的兄弟。但丁眨着与自己相似的眼睛，那里面蕴含着某种鼓励。  
纤细的手指张开又合拢又张开，朝向男孩手臂、肩膀、肩胛、后腰所在的方向，最终却只是静静的垂在了身体两侧。  
尼禄的拥抱和但丁的不太一样，男孩富有生命力的温度隔着布料传递到他的皮肤上，这感觉并不算差。他好像突然抓住了某种实感，这是自己的血脉，是自己的孩子，是自己与这个世界的联系。他并不介意这段时光在长一些，但他终究不习惯这个，某些沉睡在记忆深处的东西让身体本能想要抵抗，接受对他来说已是极限。  
以礼节而言，这个拥抱的时间有些过长了。为什么？或许这个应该由自己来结束？  
维吉尔看向但丁，对方朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
“……”  
维吉尔在心里皱了下眉头，最终还是无奈的放松了身体。  
这是他的孩子难得的向他表示亲近，而他也看的出对方为此克服了多少内心的纠结。虽然他从未有意挑起争执，但他与尼禄的相处却一直不太顺利，他不需要“拒绝”来增加额外的误会了。  
只是、这个拥抱……是不是，稍微……有点紧？  
但丁的脸上维持着少有温和笑容，冷汗在后脑勺哗哗哗的流。  
这对父子因为姿势的缘故看不见对方的表情，却不约而同的看向了自己。他们贴的太近，以至于分辨不出来或者根本没有意识到自己的眼神是给谁的。他开始确实是想鼓励尼禄再进一步，但当自己想示意维吉尔主动一点时，尼禄仍把那当做是给他的讯息。可他又没法做出否定的眼神，因为维吉尔也在看着他，那个孩子的心思远比看起来敏感，他不能让他哥哥在这种情况下推开尼禄。但丁看的出维吉尔很不习惯这种碰触，他试图安抚对方的不安，但结果就是尼禄的手臂也在自己的眼神下越收越紧。  
Wow，‘用尽浑身力气将对方拥入怀中’或许听起来很美好，但问题是，那是尼禄啊，在十七岁力量还未完全觉醒时，蛮力就能超过自己的尼禄啊。  
男孩的眼神带着小动物般的困惑，但隔着厚实的外套都能看到那结实有力的肌肉逐渐鼓起的轮廓。  
‘咔吧。’  
终于，维吉尔的身上传出了有什么断掉了的声音。

 

“嗨！嗨！维吉尔你听我解释，尼禄他不是故意的。”但丁追在维吉尔身后进屋，暗自发誓如果有什么全世界最难搞父子关系大赛，他绝对要给这两个人报名。  
年长的半魔没给但丁任何回应，只是让蓝色的魔力小规模爆发，使受伤的地方得以快速愈合。  
“其实你能回来他很开心。”但丁绕到维吉尔前面，把装着礼物的袋子递到他面前，“这是特意为你买的礼物，只是送出的时机没选好。你就别生气了？”  
“我没生气，但丁。”  
“那你现在这个表情算什么？”但丁看着自己兄长叹气，冰蓝的眼睛里虽然没有翻滚的怒火，但这个只有眉头微皱，几乎可以称为面无表情的表情，总不会是——  
“开心。”  
什、？  
红衣的猎人回头看向声音的来源，正对上黑发人性面玩味的笑容。  
V靠在二楼的栏杆上，神情里有还未褪尽的困倦，他并不知道刚才发生了什么，也没有去一探究竟的兴趣，大抵不过是昨晚事件的后续，“这可能不是个讨人喜欢的礼物。”V顿了一下，将于舌根处苏醒的记忆驱逐出脑海，“但目的，确实是但丁说的那个。”  
“你们管这个表情叫开心？”但丁的视线在两个哥哥之间来回跳跃。  
“表情不是，但心情是。”V打了个哈欠，“你又不是第一天知道【我】学不会坦诚。”  
“呃……”  
但丁永远在话痨的舌头突然打了结，人性面说的显然是事实，这也是维吉尔身上很让自己头疼的特质之一，但就这样在本人面前毫无顾忌的指出来，是不是有点刺激过头了？他能感到无形的幻影剑从自己的脑后呼啸而出，而V则对此回以冷笑。但丁侧跨一步让开两人眼神互砍的通路，一层冷汗浮上脊背。他现在需要一个尼禄！立刻！马上！至少那个孩子在场的时候，这两个当长辈的还会维持一下表面和平。  
“不过你们在一起的时候【我】一直都挺开心的，所以分辨不出来也情有可原。”  
“什、真的？”但丁猛转头，颈椎嘎巴一声脆响。  
“假的。”  
“…………”但丁的颈椎又嘎巴回去了。  
“但你也可以选择相信——又或是不相信”V眯着眼睛微笑。  
“你该学会适可而止。”音质柔软的嗓音危险的下沉，“V。”如果说维吉尔刚才是面无表情，那现在黑色的怒火已经肉眼可见的在他浅色的瞳孔里投下了阴影。  
“相信与否的决定权不在我手上。”V站直身体，抬起手杖指向但丁手里的袋子，“总之，戒备心别那么强，那对谁都没有好处。”  
“……”维吉尔抿紧嘴唇皱眉，V的话语撩拨着他的火气，但因为是“自己”，所以他能理解到他真正想表达的意思。  
别浪费尼禄的好意。  
一些零散的记忆从脑海中划过，维吉尔放下了准备握刀的手。虽然他和V在种种方面都极端相斥，但关于那个孩子的问题上，他们的立场却是一致的，他并不否认这个现实。维吉尔冷哼一声，从但丁手上拎过袋子放到了茶几上，然后迈开两条长腿想厨房方向走去。他不打算在这里浪费时间了，他需要一壶茶来开启自己的阅读时间。  
花费精力为毫无意义的事情争执得不到任何结果，他也不是没长大的孩子，会单纯为了吵架而吵架。维吉尔抬眼望向V，另一个自身，自己中确实存在的一部分。他强压下心底涌起的抵触，引导思维向更有价值的方向展开，黑发的那半或许是他超越自我的一个契机，其他人可没办法这么轻而易举的获得直面自己内心的机会。  
不过，自己和但丁在一起的时候一直很开心？一直？不只是对战的时候？一直？  
……确定？

 

“他们已经走了？”V从楼梯上走下来。  
“刚刚。”没有蓝色的幻影剑也没有聒噪的使魔，两人间的凶恶气氛突兀的出现又轻而易举的消散，但丁稍稍松了口气。  
“我应该早点起来？”V在沙发上落座。  
“从礼节上讲，是的。”  
“你们可以叫我一下。”  
“显然尼禄并不想让爬不起床来的你被打扰，他昨天让你太累了？”  
“你的表述方式很差劲，但丁。但针对问题本身，是的。”V用手杖撑着下巴，勾起半边嘴角假笑。  
“……”但丁只觉得自己刚放松下去的神经又绷了起来，只有人性面的兄长的难搞程度并不亚于完整的，甚至更胜一筹。如果是维吉尔，他多少能预料或感知到一些东西，但是面对V，他只觉得自己一头扎进了迷雾之中。就像刚刚那段对话，维吉尔大概会因为说教和揶揄的成分而恼怒，但V却表现的相当淡然。但这反应并非是坦然接受了自己的话语，他的关注点并不在这场对话本身，而是在酝酿着其他东西。  
“你很了解人类的社交习惯。”深绿的瞳孔转了过来。  
“姑且算是。”  
“介意我从你这里学习一点人类社会的知识么。”  
“荣幸之至。”  
但丁迎着V的目光微笑，突然明白了为什么人类总爱给代表神秘、未知、危险与诱惑的生物安上一双绿眼睛。他在对方的眼神中被拖入了湖底，柔软却坚韧的水草随着水波似是无意的缠住他的肢体，栖息于其中的水蛇悄无声息的缠绕上了他的脚踝。V在从他这里试探什么，可绿藻丛生的湖水能见度太低，他无法看穿对方的本质。  
“人类会给什么样的对象赠送礼物？”V让自己的视线垂到了装巧克力的袋子上，而在他低头的瞬间，红色的魔石和白色的犬牙在摇晃中相互碰撞了一下。  
“这就多了，上司、邻居、朋友、爱人、家人——”但丁不动声色的换了个姿势，拿捏着放进答案里讯息，“还记得隔壁的老婆婆送过来的苹果派么，那也是礼物的一种。”  
“为了表达友好？”  
“寓意可能比对象还多。”但丁摊手，“我有个朋友，圣诞节的时候被前女友送了插着刀的蛋糕，她想表达的意思大概是‘去死吧垃圾’。”不过那个蛋糕还蛮好吃的，“当然，大部分礼物想表达的都是善意。”  
“表达善意的方式除了礼物还有什么？”  
“问候、交谈、拥抱、亲吻？”但丁的眼神不自然的闪了一下，他还以为V的下一个问题会是不同的物品都代表什么意思，尼禄送给V的是装着自己魔力的项链，而送给维吉尔的则是高档甜品，他自己也在思考这其中的差异。或许男孩只是出于实用主义？对V来说放在身边的魔力备份显然比能量备份有用。  
“亲吻是用来表达友善的？”  
“当然。”脚踝上的水蛇向上，缠绕至腰侧，“这在朋友和亲人间都很常见，你还记得母亲会在上床前亲吻咱们的脸颊么？”  
“那已经是很久之前的事情了。”V发出叹息般的声音，向后靠上了沙发的靠垫，“我还以为那是针对小孩子的。”  
“成人间的亲吻确实更加谨慎。”冰凉的蛇身贴着胸口滑过，温柔的勒住了他的脖颈，“但在亲友间亲吻脸颊仍是常见的问候方式——啊，如果你想尝试一下的话，记得只限于脸颊啊，亲嘴唇是爱人间才会做的。”  
“嘴唇是爱人限定的？”  
“嗯，那一般被称为接吻。”  
“那额头呢？”  
“什么？？”  
“额头。代表什么意思。”  
“很多？晚安、早安、安慰、感谢、承认……”但丁不自然的活动了下身体，他越来越搞不懂对方目的。绿眼睛的蛇在他脸颊边嘶嘶的吐着信子，稠密的水草将他越缠越紧，冰凉的湖水从鼻腔灌入挤走了肺内的空气。莫名的窒息感溢满胸口，V似乎在从自己这里探寻一个已然确定的答案，但他答出了无数种可能都未能符合对方的心意。  
深绿的颜色如同鬼火摇曳，缠绕脖颈的蛇身逐渐收紧，它在要求着更多。  
但他在索求什么？他为什么要索求这些？  
但丁的大脑一片混乱，脱口而出的回答早已失去了斟酌。  
“这个部位能表达的意思太多了。”但丁苦笑着耸肩，“甚至是试试体温。”  
“体温？”  
“有的人习惯在怀疑别人体温异常时用嘴唇去碰对方额头，因为这里对温度的感觉比较敏感……但这严格来讲不算亲吻。”  
“噢。”  
噢。  
只一瞬间，蛇与水草与湖水的幻象悉数褪尽。  
‘啪叽’  
黑发的人性面被抽掉了骨头般的倒在了沙发垫子上，抬手抓起茶几上的点心，赌气般的整个塞进嘴里。  
“咔咔咔咔咔。”  
但丁：？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超喜欢搞这种情报不对等造成的各种误会，我知道读条速度有点慢，但我真的好喜欢这么搞，请让我再搞一搞【
> 
> 最近能感觉到崽V的作者和读者都在减少，这种单机游戏本来也不是常热圈
> 
> 不过如果偶尔还想起这对初夏限定的话，请回tag和我说说话吧，我会慢腾腾的在这里让他们读条的噗/w\


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 家长不在家，但丁左拥右抱享尽齐人之福←真的！
> 
> * 本次有微量抹布小维的情节请注意（不需要二段跳的程度）
> 
>  
> 
> ↑本回的纠结伦理剧

11.

 

“愚蠢，但丁。”  
“你在逗我发笑么，但丁。”  
“你所做的事情没有任何意义，但丁。”  
“你该学会在行动前先用脑子想一想，但丁。”  
“这就是你选择了人类的结果么，但丁。”  
“这么多年了你真是一点长进都没有，但丁。”  
“如果——”但丁深吸气，呼气，吸气，再吸气，“如果转移攻击目标能对你们的关系有促进作用，那也行吧。”  
闻言他那两个一人怼自己一句接的无比流畅的哥哥们抬眼相互对视了一瞬。  
“呵。”  
“哼。”  
然后用近乎同步的动作翘起了腿，把视线落回摊开的书本上。  
但丁头疼。  
他已经想不起他的两个哥哥这次是为什么吵起来的了，准确的说这次应该不能称为争吵，而是混杂在状似平淡无奇的对话中的相互试探与对峙。他试图抢在事态升级前缓解气氛，结果就是被已藏在舌底孕育许久的唇枪舌剑射了个八面来风。他甚至开始怀疑这两个人是不是故意的，毕竟欺负弟弟是每个哥哥的标配爱好，哪怕他老哥在很多方面并不像是个哥？  
但丁偷瞄维吉尔悄悄扬起的眉脚，难得的在言语上占据了上风似乎让他心情很好。但丁曾告诫过自己很多遍，他自认为的熟悉里混了太多擅自揣测，他并未完全了解他的哥哥。只是眼前的这个维吉尔，实在与印象里偏离的太多，他甚至觉得他哥有时候会像小孩子一样幼稚到可爱。  
幼稚？  
这个词在心里蹦出来的一瞬间，但丁银色的睫毛颤了一下。这可不是会用在维吉尔身上的词，事实上在绝大多数时候，这个词是被维吉尔拿来攻击自己的，而对于他本人，成熟、稳重、机敏才是常见的形容，哪怕他那时才是个不到八岁的孩子。而在但丁隐姓埋名蜷缩在地下世界挥霍人生的时候，顶着斯巴达的名号在人间活动的维吉尔传到他耳边的消息，也大多和无法揣测、冷傲孤高、城府极深之类的形容一起出现。但丁倒是没把他哥看的那么高深，在他的印象里，幼年的维吉尔沉闷又无聊，青年的维吉尔偏执而强大，现在的这个相对温和了一点，不过依旧不怎么好对付。  
但是，幼稚？  
浅蓝色的眼睛眯了起来，一簇火光在但丁心中一闪即灭，他反应慢了半拍，没能捉住其中燃烧的碎片。  
“。”  
一道探寻的目光扫了过来，来自于维吉尔，但丁沉入深沉的思虑中的罕见模样勾起了他的少许在意。  
“看来今天不适合谈话。”但丁语气惨淡笑容愁苦，“但是吃饭时间到了，我们或许可以改变下话题？”看维吉尔和V谁都没有起身的意思，但丁一脸无奈的站到了他们中间，“维吉尔，你答应过我回来后会试着适应这边的习惯。而……”但丁看向黑发的人性面，犹豫了一下称呼的选择。  
“V。”诗人的嘴角勾起意味不明的弧度，“我曾说过，你叫我V就可以。”他用熟悉的慵懒语调说道。  
“好吧，那我就这样称呼你了，V。”这边的状况有点麻烦，但现在不是解决这个问题的时候，“你现在的身体离不开一日三餐，如果尼禄回来知道我让你把自己饿晕了，他会把我嵌进天花板的。”  
“这个画面倒是值得期待。”V啪的合上书本，一边冷笑，一边起身走向厨房。  
“OK，那我们可以开始规划一下要吃什么了？”但丁揉着太阳穴跟在他身后，不忘回头看一眼沙发上的维吉尔。  
“你的食谱不存在可以规划的成分。”  
“披萨的馅料也是有很多选择的！！”  
“你的味觉和你一样愚蠢。”维吉尔起身，在但丁转身后皱紧了眉头。  
水泡破裂的沉闷响声再一次攀上耳侧，沉寂之海的幻境在脚下影影倬倬。  
【你不了解他】  
但丁语气、表情、行动，当然全部都是用于掩饰他真正情绪的假象。但这个结论并非来自根植于了解的自信，而是根据对方神态变化的种种细节推断出的，他并没能真正看穿其中的任何一个，他不知道那伪装的后面掩藏着什么。他不清楚到底是什么让浅池之水变成了深潭。  
维吉尔讨厌落于下风的感觉，尤其是落于但丁的下风。他本能中的竞争欲在叫嚣着对抗，但在自我存在中变得越发清晰的本心，却知道自己真正想要的是另外的东西。  
他盯着那与记忆中相比已经宽厚了太多的脊背，又跳过对方落到另一个消瘦到极致的身影上，烦躁的捏紧了手中的刀鞘。

 

“让我想想。”但丁蹲在敞开的冰箱门前，“我们现在有剩的夏威夷披萨、剩的肉酱焗饭、剩的青酱意面还有一点新鲜蔬菜，所以我们可以把剩的剩的还有剩的加热一下，然后再拌个沙拉？”但丁把东西从冰箱里拿出来，“姬莉叶做的意面你们昨天都没怎么吃，这里的恰好还够两人份，我昨天晚上（以及今天早上）已经吃过了，所以就忍痛割爱好了。”  
“……”V的嘴张开又合上，看着但丁手里的一片翠绿的碟子欲言又止。  
“怎么？”  
“我觉得你吃的下两人份。”一边的维吉尔带着不那么逐定的语气开口。  
“虽然是剩的，但味道还是和昨天的一样好，这点我可以保证。”但丁歪头，“而且披萨和焗饭剩的时间更久。”那本来是他更早之前订好，打算当做昨天饭晚饭的。  
“其实——”V的语气少有的迟疑，他看了另一个自身一眼，又看向但丁，“我不太习惯这个味道，而看来【我】也一样。”  
“你们认真的？？？”但丁差点跳起来，“这可是近几年来我吃过的最好吃的东西！近几年来！”他用重音强调着时间量词。  
“可能因为一些不好的经历。你失败后我在城里呆了一个月，为了维持身体的运作不得不依靠留在城里的各种食物，那之中就包括超市货架上和这个同类的罐装酱料。”V的嘴角难看的扯了一下，“那可算不上什么美好的回忆。”  
“姬莉叶的手笔和那些超市货色可不是一个概念。”  
“我知道，但是——”V耸了耸肩。  
“好吧，你们的损失。”但丁苦笑，他回想起昨天两人离席前的微妙表情，他还以为那是因为之前尴尬导致的而忧虑了很久，结果却只是饭菜不合胃口，“不管怎么说，感谢你们没在餐桌上直接说出来，不然姬莉叶怕是要伤心了。”他之前可没想到维吉尔会有顾及别人心情的意识，看来自己印象中的兄长真的和现实偏离了太多。不过倒是也没有顾虑太多，如果是自己，就算不喜欢也会吃完再礼节性的夸奖几句吧，大概，“那女孩对尼禄很重要，对她好一点。”他又强调了一遍，“是非常重要。”  
“我知道，但丁。”维吉尔的语气恢复了往常。  
“我知道。”而V的语气显然更温和一点。  
“那菜单就这么定了，先把这些加热一下，然后我拌个沙拉。”但丁端起装意面的盘子，这个重新回锅里炒一下，披萨和焗饭则分别用微波炉和烤箱搞定，正好能同时热好，“姑且问一下，老哥你会用这些电器吧，魔界好像没有微波炉？”  
“如果你已经忘了，我可以提醒你，我在人界待过很长一段时间。”  
虽然没有实际接触过，但凭借印象中看他人操作的过程，还有旋钮上简洁明了的图标，维吉尔相信自己能搞定这些人类制造的机器。V在这一点上显然和他意见一致，两个人毫不犹豫的拿起了剩下的食物。而对他们那看似自信却透露出一股逞强气息的背影，但丁也只能重复之前的苦笑。  
热个饭又不能把厨房炸了，他不能连这种小孩子都能做的事情都去看护，毕竟自尊心也是需要照顾，尤其是对“维吉尔们”来说。但丁想。  
收起多余的担心，但丁把注意力集中到手中的工作上。开火，放入培根，煎出油脂后倒入剩意面，翻动几次再在出锅前磨入额外的芝士碎。不怎么讲究的搭配，却是很适合单身汉的料理手法，用培根和奶酪为食物注入灵魂，半魔猎人属于人类的味觉基因热爱着一切健康的坟墓。但丁晃动着锅子，同时身后响起了其他两个人操纵机器的声响，在不同原理产生的热力催动下，各种食物的香味很快充盈鼻腔。香气配上厨房暖色的灯光，空间里柔和气氛一瞬间让但丁有种回到了几十年前自己还不及橱柜高时的恍惚感。  
五年前、十年前、十五年前——甚至更早之前，他曾想过么？他曾敢想过么？能再一次和维吉尔共处一室，没有鲜血没有打斗，只是一起完成生活中平淡无奇的一部分。  
但丁一直都知道，悬崖上的那次失手到底落下了什么，魔界中的那一剑真正劈碎了什么。他看向厨房的角落，在清扫中被遗漏的酒瓶缠着蛛网静静的躺在那里，仿佛在控诉一段于黑暗中腐烂的时光。他伸手摸了摸自己满是胡茬的下巴，垂眼轻笑。时间一直在按它的步调流逝，可自己或许在不久之前才开始重新“活着”。  
把意面倒入盘子，心情很好的但丁掐了两片薄荷叶摆在上面，然后开始着手准备沙拉。小时候母亲的做法他已经记不清楚了，但他相信自己能找到维吉尔——还有V喜欢的味道。  
V。他哥哥的人性面，他只有人性面的哥哥。因为一些缘故跳出了因果的束缚与本体同时存在于这里，像是一篇完整的乐谱中摘抄部分音符编成的新插曲。  
但那也是你的哥哥。但丁对自己说。  
V和维吉尔不同，失去了力量和某部分存在于恶魔那半中的东西后，他开始学会求助他人，也更乐于表达自己的感情。除了某些时候看过来目光好像看到了虫子般轻蔑外，这个版本的老哥还算蛮好交流的，虽然仍在让人头痛的范围里，但和原版比起来确实坦率了太多。但丁时时刻刻提醒着自己对方的身份，又因无所不在的差异而感受着异样。就像现在，如果是原版老哥，就算遇到了天大的麻烦，也不会像这样困惑而迷茫的用求助的眼神看向自己——嗯？  
“它……的工作原理是这样的么？”V指着烤箱问。  
但丁侧身弯腰，只见被连着纸盒一起塞进烤箱的披萨正在熊熊燃烧。  
“等等等等？”  
而就在这时，维吉尔的方向也传来了一阵异响，但丁僵硬转头，盛着焗饭的锡纸盒正在微波炉里火星四射。  
“啊啊啊！！！”但丁的惨叫达成了三段变音。  
配合着他的惨叫，微波炉在几声让人骨髓发麻的异响后冒出了一股黑烟，天花板上的火灾报警器随之尽职尽责的发出尖叫。维吉尔怔了一下，甲骨组成的龙尾已经条件反射的抽了出去。灭火器在开始工作前就被切断了水源，在自天花板裂缝喷出的冷水的洗礼下，被火舌舔舐的烤箱玻璃“嘭——！”的一声爆裂开来。  
但丁一个瞬身把V护到角落。三个湿漉漉的靠谱成年男性在水管破裂形成的无尽暴雨中相对无言。  
但丁眨着他那双蓝色的眼睛环视着一瞬间变得遍地狼藉的厨房，所以，尼禄说的那个能缓解胃痛的药叫什么来的？

 

“——”  
在一片虚无中，首先醒过来的是听觉。  
车子摇摇晃晃，挂在墙壁上的工具随之发出有节奏的碰撞声。  
V睁开眼睛，随即感到大脑的后方被猛的一扯，直射眼底的阳光逼得他重新闭上眼睛，直到那应该理解为痛楚的感觉过去，他才在手背的遮掩下缓缓撑开眼皮。  
视线第一个碰触到存在是尼禄的睡颜。  
男孩低垂的脑袋随着车子的颠簸一下一下的晃，银色的睫毛也跟着轻轻颤动，在各种表情中习惯性拧起的眉头完全舒展开来，让这张脸庞褪去了平日的痞气与狂气，只留下柔和与未褪尽的青涩。  
然后醒过来的是触觉，有东西盖在自己身上，被阳光晒得温暖，那是男孩的大衣。结实有力的触感撑着后颈，自己正枕在对方的腿上。  
V向上伸出手，可不论他如何努力，指尖都无法超越这近在咫尺的距离。  
他碰不到男孩的脸颊。  
啊，是梦啊。  
这是自己的梦境，是不久前的记忆的回放。  
战斗过后他因过度消耗而失去了一段时间的意识，等他醒来，人已经在归途的车上。一天的奔波让所有人都积累了不少疲劳，困倦填满了被落日余晖映照着的空间。尼禄睡得很沉，而姬莉叶则靠着他的肩膀小憩，不远处是妮可跟着唱片依旧不在调上的歌声。V花了一些时间回想自己为什么会躺在男孩的大腿上，是不小心滑过去的，还是一开始就如此。一片空白的记忆当然无法给他答案，他只能一边看着男孩的脸庞，一边在徒劳的挣扎中重新滑入睡眠的深沉黑暗。  
而在这场梦境中，车厢中没有姬莉叶也没有妮可，只有他和熟睡的尼禄。无人把持的方向盘自行转动，唱片机上旋转的碟片播放着寂静。  
V放弃了努力，伸出手的落回胸口，他在等待着梦境既定的转折。  
是男孩的头颅从脖颈滑下落入自己怀中，还是周围的墙壁沥青般融化露出藏在后面的恶魔，又或是身下的地板突然消失穿刺而出的触手将自己一点点撕开。V冷笑，他自嘲的发现自己竟然抱有一丝期待，快一点开始，然后快一点结束——  
但是什么都没有发生，什么都没有。  
直到他等的已经茫然而不耐，车子突然转了个方向，从车窗射入的阳光拂过了尼禄的眼睑。银色的眉毛皱了起来，纤长的睫毛颤动几下，然后拉开一片凛冬的天空一般的灰蓝。尼禄看着他眨了眨眼睛，然后用带着能融化所有霜雪的暖意勾起嘴角，眯着眼睛笑了起来。  
“V。”  
心跳漏拍。

 

“——！”  
V睁开眼睛，这一次迎接他的是黑暗。他缓缓撑起身体，脸上的表情近乎无措。  
魔力可以解决很多问题，在过去危机四伏的环境中，睡眠并不是必须项。而当失去力量的躯体必须要依靠睡眠维持运作后，他很快就学会了游离在深层睡眠之外的浅眠，即便不小心落入梦中，也已经习惯那些惊醒后的心悸与冷汗了。  
但刚才的显然不是一场噩梦，不管从哪个角度判断，这都该归为好梦。可V不习惯这个。  
他不知道该如何处理当下满溢胸口的感觉。  
最近的几次睡眠都很轻松，即使忘记了绷紧精神落入深眠，也不会被撕裂灵魂的噩梦扯入深渊。他甚至能够在醒来后感到餍足与舒适，这种感觉自他八岁以后就再也没有出现过了，他甚至需要花费时间思考，才能回想起来这种感觉是因何而起。  
V觉得自己能猜到是什么造成了改变，他摸向坠在锁骨窝的挂坠，指尖触碰到的温暖让人心安，而那温度似乎就是让他的灵魂得到抚慰的根源。V把挂坠紧紧握进掌心，直到那些棱角刺痛皮肤，然后他把项链从脖子上扯了下来。  
V想要验证自己的想法。  
他把项链留在床上，关好房门走向一楼的沙发，远离尼禄的气息。  
大厅的气温比楼上低了不少，但丁的破沙发也没有尼禄的床垫舒服——这已经比随时可能有恶魔出没的残砖瓦砾舒适太多了。  
V让自己躺到垫子上，一丝不安挣扎着将意识拉扯向清醒，于是他直接命令自己“去睡”，强行把意识丢进了睡眠之中。  
大概因为最近几次睡得很好，V对进入沉眠开始变得轻车熟路。在通过一片光亮后，并不陌生的天花板映入了眼帘，V在心中冷笑，果然。  
冰冷湿粘的触感贴在皮肤上滑动，即使知道这是梦境，仍忍不住的感到反胃。他的胯骨似乎被掰碎了，令人疯狂的痛楚游走在四肢百骸，为了能让幼小的战利品承受常理之外的形状，使用者们采用的方法不择手段。与之相比，被撕裂被进入的感觉反倒没那么明显，他只觉得血液在源源不断的从组织的断裂处往外流，伤口还未来得及愈合，就又被扯开新的创面。  
这具躯体当前的使用者俯下身子，顶在华服领口之上的不是常理中的“头颅”，而是在一团紫火中旋转的三个婴儿大小的颅骨，一根分叉的舌头从火雾中探出来，舔向早已被咬的稀烂的嘴唇。一阵厌恶浮上心头，他下意识的把头别向一边，这举动激怒了他身上的高等恶魔，一把银质餐刀从半空落下刺入小臂然后一直划到掌心钉入桌面。  
惨叫声不受抑制的破口而出，染血的刀面映照出他的倒影，因痛苦与耻辱而扭曲的脸庞，蓝色的——绿色的眼睛，黑色的头发，餐布墨黑的颜色兀的浮起，化成烟雾钻入他的皮肤形成黑色的图案。  
V从梦中惊醒。  
他从垫子上弹起，双手下意识的掐住脖子，一声惨叫被他卡回了喉咙之中。消瘦的身体在剧烈的颤抖中极尽可能的蜷缩到了一起，他紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，咽下一切呻吟和哽咽。  
“你在做什么。”  
办公桌上的台灯“啪”的亮了起来。维吉尔皱着眉头站在旁边。  
V看着维吉尔银蓝的瞳孔与白色的头发，松开手把还在发抖的指尖藏到掌心，一个不易察觉的深呼吸后，他压下了所有的颤抖和喘息。  
“你又在做什么。”他把被冷汗浸湿的发丝从脸颊上拨开。  
“与你无关。”  
“真冷淡啊，V酱。”格里芬从纹身中冒了出来，“啊啊，不对。对你应该叫维吉尔酱吧~不好好睡觉的话，我们的牺牲不就白费了么！”在最终时刻，V并没有打算带着它们一起回归己身，它们也没想继续与这个灵魂纠缠半生。它们的渴望的是在最后一程与但丁做个了结，而从眼前的人来看，那个夙愿应该已经被实现了。  
“……”维吉尔沉默一瞬，然后开口，“那件事并没有特意去做的价值，况且记忆并不会被清除。”  
“我可不觉得那种东西能阻碍到【我】。这里不是魔界，但丁也在这里，多余的戒备才是没有价值的那个。”V换了个姿势，噩梦的余韵已经褪去，他放松肌肉靠上椅背，“【我】已经走了太多的弯路，浪费了太多的时间，为什么终于可以够到终点了，却反而停下了脚步。”  
“那你又如何。”维吉尔冷笑，“如果你想要被爱，何不自己去拿。”  
即便自身中确实存在“V”那一部分，现在的维吉尔也已经无法像V那样思考了。他不明理解，如果人性面的自己真的如此坦率，为何会在明确知道想要得到东西后，却一直把自己放在旁观者的位置。  
“那恐怕有些困难。”V的视线转向一边，手指一下下的敲着沙发的靠垫，他看着自己纤细的手腕，眼神里染上了烦躁，“站到他身边的不该是这样的“我”。”太脆弱，太虚弱，不要提与之抗衡，甚至连离去的背影都追逐不上，这不是【但丁】与【维吉尔】之间的关系，“我已经无法成为【维吉尔】，但你就是【维吉尔】。”  
“说的那么漂亮，自己却只会退缩。”银蓝色的瞳孔里积蓄着嘲讽，“我可不认为自己中存在这一部分。”  
“也不全是。”V对另一个的自身的视线回以假笑，“我现在有我自己想要的东西——其他东西。”  
“尼禄。”维吉尔收起了表情。  
“也许。”  
“你想从那孩子身上获得什么。”  
“一些我以前没有的东西。”  
“用来填补在但丁那里缺失的部分。”  
“不，我想那不太一样。”V站起身来，“不过这就是我的事情了，而你——”他抬手，让格里芬回到自己的纹身之中，“缠绕着【你】的噩梦已经结束了，维吉尔。”

 

二楼的走廊，V轻轻呼出一口气，即便并未真正动怒，维吉尔散发出的压迫也足以对这幅身体造成负担。明明都是自己，力量却天差地别。那绝对强大的力量，说不嫉妒是假的，可若说多么向往，好像也没有那么强烈的感情。  
想一想也蛮可笑的，过去的自己执拗的一心追逐力量，自认为那个懒散的弟弟完全不值得在意，但转到最后，其实早已换成了在追逐对方的身影。而现在的自己，不但失去了追逐的资格，甚至连【自己】的力量都无法承受。他或许应该憎恨尼禄，憎恨他擅自让自己以这般苟延残喘的姿态存在于这里，只能无力的看着遥不可及的前方，让本就落到地上的自尊再被碾进土里。但是回想一下那孩子道歉时的低落神情——  
嗯，办不到啊。果然。  
V自嘲的笑起来，自己原来这么没出息么？但没出息也没什么不好，反正楼下那个有出息的也只是在原地转圈。  
V靠着尼禄房间对面的墙壁胡思乱想，眼前紧闭的房门散发着对他而言称得上诱惑的气息。让自己的得以安眠的果然是尼禄的魔力。他知道只要进入对面的门就可以睡个好觉，却又害怕这份逐定。不管是什么，一旦沉溺进去，再想要摆脱都不是易事。他只依靠过他自己，他不清楚要如何确认其他存在是可以确定的。  
“尼禄……”V低声喃呐，抬手的摸向颈间，结果只摸到了被打磨的圆润的犬牙。他神色一暗，收起了手指。  
“我一直想问，魔界是和这里有时差么？”  
旁边的房门吱呀一声打开，但丁靠在门框上，一脸困扰的抱怨。  
“那现在在这里的你是夜行动物么。”V头都不抬的反唇相讥。  
“我也没办法啊——”但丁刻意把尾音拖得很长，显出一种懒散的哀怨，“你们两个碰到一起我就紧张，大晚上的，就不能好好睡觉么，做个乖孩子有那么难？”  
V仰起下巴侧过头看了他半响，垂眼收回视线。  
“你不用那么担心，维吉尔没打算离开。”  
“——”懒散与轻浮在瞬间从但丁的脸上悉数褪尽，他愣了好一会儿，表情变成了温和的苦涩，“我这算作弊么。”  
“不算。我也是他，他也是我。”  
“但你不等于他。”  
“是的。”  
“那你呢，你会离开么。”但丁安静的看着V，“你对我一直很戒备，是因为我当初没能认出你？”  
“与那无关。”V换了只脚当重心，“你认为我有离开的资本么。”V自嘲的苦笑。没有魔力的来源，他离开这里也只能在哪个角落慢慢的碎裂成渣，而如果不是找到了想要的东西，他或许已经选择了那样的结局。  
“我会尊重你的选择。但我们希望你在，正是因为希望，你现在才会站在这里。”  
“包括维吉尔？”  
“呃——”但丁噎住，“呃……那不好说……至少我和尼禄都……”他满心纠结的斟酌着措辞，和维吉尔在一起时他的身体总是遍体鳞伤，和V在一起的时候他的大脑总是超荷运转。他的哥哥一定是老天派来折腾他的，一个的也是，半个的也是。  
“哈。”V轻笑，视线依旧低垂着。手杖从他的左手换到右手又换到左手，最终被握进手心里捏了捏，空着的那只手抬起来，落到银色的发丝上，轻轻揉了揉，“我知道。”他小心谨慎的关注和试探，他当然知道。  
“这感觉真奇怪。”但丁沉默了很久，“你从来没对我做过这个。”  
“……”  
“其实我一直没办法把你当成维吉尔。”  
“没关系，我只是从他身上落下的一个碎片，我也不认为我是【维吉尔】。”V终于抬起眼睛，看向那片记忆中的浅蓝色，“你当然不必把我看作是【他】。”  
“别这样，给个拥抱。”但丁在对方的沉默中揽上瘦削的肩膀，在心中暗自为怀中的单薄咋舌，“即便如此，你也是我哥哥，V。”

 

但丁的脚步声消失在走廊的尽头，V闭着眼睛让墙壁撑起身体的重量，呼吸声微微发颤。巨大的疲惫席卷了身体，一直压在身上的什么东西好像终于被放下来了，而随之而来的不是轻松惬意，而是累积下来的劳累。  
想要休息，想要在温暖的地方陷入不被打扰的沉眠。  
从对面的门后散溢出来的气息就像海妖魅惑的歌声吸引着他全身的神经，他知道沉溺伴随着危险，但他至少得把那孩子送的项链拿回来。他想。  
V推开房门，走向床边，膝盖撑着床垫去够落在中间的项链。柔软的被褥将消瘦的肢体陷入其中，在握住挂坠的瞬间，他的意识沉了下去。

 

脚步声响起，维吉尔瞥了一眼走下楼梯的但丁。  
“没必要这么担心，我清楚他的身体，知道分寸。”  
“不，我只是怕你在我睡着的时候跑掉。”  
“…………”  
突如其来的坦白出乎了维吉尔的预料，一瞬间没能藏住不知道该做什么反应的表情。  
但丁强忍笑意，在他对面坐下。  
“人类的生活感觉如何。”  
“懒散迟钝乏味。但也不算太差。”  
“这样啊。”  
两人相对无言的坐了好一会，最终维吉尔先开口。  
“我还以为你会对我们谈了什么感兴趣。”  
“好吧，你们谈了什么？”  
“没什么。”维吉尔对但丁的从善如流露出了不爽的眼神。  
“你看，我就知道。”但丁摊手。  
“……”那种奇怪的感觉又来了，自己仿佛被看透了，可自己却无法看透。  
但这不会成为阻碍，他总有办法斩出前路，继续前进。人性面在这点上说的没有错，他走过了太多的弯路才抵达了这里，不论如何，都没有驻足不前的道理。他的兄弟在这里，还有他的孩子，他与这个世界的新的联系。  
维吉尔能感到V对尼禄抱有与自己不同的感情，不同于父子——或许更多是同伴？尼禄并未将V与自己同等看待，而记忆里之前的相处方式确实更轻松愉快，V打算继续之前的关系也算明智的选择。  
不过，和之前的好像又不太一样。维吉尔皱着眉头审视记忆中的感觉——  
算了。那段时间对他而言已经有些遥远了，又在分离与融合中被稀释模糊，早已失去了参考价值。  
维吉尔看着茶几上的袋子，印刷精美的纸袋在几番波折后增添了几道不那么精美的褶皱。骨骼被生生勒断的感觉还清晰的印在脑海里，维吉尔带着少许哭笑不得的心情拉过袋子，拿出装在里面的礼盒。  
儿子对他而言没有任何意义。反过来讲，自己这个父亲对尼禄也不一定有意义。  
但他们之间的联系是客观存在的，虽然不知道有什么用处，但尼禄在尝试在乎自己，并且笨拙的表达着这份感情。  
他和尼禄无法成为V和尼禄的关系。不过那又如何，他有他的选择，自己有自己的道路。  
维吉尔拨开精致的包装，将小巧的糖果放入了口中。  
“咚——！！！”  
但丁肩膀一抖，差点把姬莉叶送的目前全事务所唯一的一罐茶叶全都扣进杯子里。  
长夜漫漫，两个人都没有去睡的意思，他认为这时候需要一杯热茶，在已经开始入寒的夜晚陪伴这场兄弟谈话，又或是相对无言。但他刚把罐子打开，就听见茶几那边传来一声巨响。但丁回头，看到维吉尔把未出鞘的阎魔刀戳在地上，额头顶着握刀的手指，肩膀僵硬。  
“维、维吉尔……？”  
但丁小心的摸过去，只见尼禄送给他父亲的礼物散落在桌上。  
“噢，这牌子还蛮贵的，那小子也是下本了。”但丁试探着拿了一块，维吉尔没有阻拦，“有点苦啊，这是什么……咸的？哈，这味道还挺有趣的，嗯嗯嗯嗯，品质不错，那小子居然蛮有眼光的。”  
融化在口中的质感稠厚顺滑，苦味略重香气极佳，一丝甘甜被盐的咸味带出。对对喜好甜食的但丁来说，这款巧克力的苦味有点重，但这种丰富又成熟的味道，送维吉尔应该蛮合适的，看的出挑选时有下过心思。  
所以这咋了？  
但丁茫然的看着维吉尔捂着嘴巴瞳孔颤动一脸怀疑世界的表情。  
维吉尔式感动？  
enmmmmmmmm……  
他老哥真难懂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前V酱被苦飞的根源在于哥没怎么吃过正经东西，导致味觉没训练出来，所以作为本体五感还更加敏锐的哥能从容面对83%么？没有哒事儿！Ow<
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 以下是我流维吉尔童年设定，涉及抹布小维
> 
> 幼双子被恶魔袭击后的事官方吃过书，所以我就按自己喜好摘取两种说法的部分，然后给揉一起了。
> 
> 私设是小维看到艾娃被杀后，和阎魔刀一起被当做战利品带回了魔界，抓到他的贵族没把他交给蒙帝斯，而是自己关起来玩。有时候是让他和强大的魔兽战斗在一旁观看，有时候是宴会上拿出来给大家用，可以这么对待强大的叛徒魔剑士的骨肉，作为贵族秘密享乐还蛮受欢迎的。然后一直到哥十二、三岁，随着年龄和战斗积攒了一定力量，才找机会拿回阎魔刀回到人间。每一天都在体会着弱小带来的痛苦，越来越执念获得力量，回来以后就是各种想办法变强，寻找斯巴达留下的痕迹接三代剧情了w之后跳崖完了还有段抹布，等写到的时候再说了。
> 
> 但丁那边不太清楚这段，觉得他哥当年要是被抓住了应该活不下来，所以基本没往那方面想过。就是某天突然听到他哥的消息了，就理所当然觉得当年是逃走了，没消息的那段时间可能是年纪小没有搞事情之类的。
> 
> 然后哥和V都基本是已经过去了，就算噩梦梦到了白天也不会花时间去想的程度，不过还是留下了影响。我这里他们总是喜欢用刀鞘\手杖戳人，是过去的经历导致的对碰触和被碰触有所抵触，没到应激反应的程度，就是下意识的不喜欢直接接触。上一次崽崽抱哥时哥感觉还不错却本能的想抵抗，也是因为这个。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 人对喜欢的人是会有滤镜的，八百米厚的那种
> 
>  
> 
> ↑本回的沙雕伦理剧

12.

 

“病人需要休息。”但丁把挣扎着起身的人性面按回床上。  
“这是你今天唯一一句正确的话。”  
“那我可以把葱塞进去了么？”但丁又把V按回去了一次。  
“别以为现在的我没办法让你挂上天花板，但丁。”  
“你们就没谁考虑过对我温柔点么？”  
“呵。”  
“……——V……”  
但丁满心无奈，半魔的体质让他与疾病无缘，虽也曾装作人类混迹于佣兵之间，但对那些报酬永远不会用在正途上的人来说，对付伤病的通用方法就是一瓶伏特加下肚，毕竟失去身份的人很难通过正经途径购买药品，而黑市上药品的价格又相当昂贵。可这方法显然不适用于一般人，所以当一个体温明显高到异常额头满是虚汗的V出现在眼前时，无敌的恶魔猎人也陷入了罕见的手足无措中。他试图用不知道通过什么途径存储在大脑中的治疗方法帮助对方，而结果就是让V变成了一只炸了毛的黑豹，如果现在把手伸到对方嘴边，但丁确信自己会被咬。  
“抗生素……”V再一次试图撑起身体，不过这一次没用但丁动手，颅腔内回旋的眩晕让他自己跌回了床上，“尼禄说我需要吃那个，但是这里没有。”V挫败的捂住胀痛的眼睛，他本不想借助但丁的力量，但身体当前的状态显然不允许他自己解决问题。  
“你确定那个能让你恢复正常？”  
“不——”V的声音虚弱了下去，之前的争执已经耗尽了他的力气，“也许放着不管它自然会好，相信我，这就是你能做到的最好的事。”泛白的嘴角勾起半边。  
“……”  
但丁看着床上的人迟疑半响，最终还是选择了掏出手机。自己好歹也是那个孩子的憧憬，但丁不想让对方留下他连这种常识性问题都要向晚辈请教的印象，但他确实应付不来当前的状况。V的脸色差的惊人，苍白的皮肤上没有出现裂痕或掉出碎屑出现已是万幸，他们没有实验放任自流会得到什么结果的资本，再想找到能从因果律中复制存在的魔具可没那么容易。如果尼禄在这里，想必他已经看到那双蓝色的小翅膀了，上次是受伤这次是生病，好像每次尼禄离开V都会出点问题，这让负责看家的但丁很是头疼。  
“Devil May Cry”电话接通了。  
“嗨~旅途愉快~？”  
“……但丁？”  
V抬起遮住眼睛的手，看向但丁手里的小东西。  
“我想这里出了问题需要你的帮助——”但丁言简意赅的描述了一下现状，回答他的是听筒那边死一样的沉寂。  
在他思考是否要再说一次的时候，妮可的声音打破了沉默。  
‘嗨！看着点你的翅膀！’  
“What the fu——什么情况？！！”  
‘别在我耳朵边上吼！’  
‘发生了什么？’  
“先说好这不是我的错！”  
“我信你个鬼！”  
‘尼禄，冷静一点——’

 

一阵鸡飞狗跳后，电话那头的咆哮好歹被姬莉叶安抚住了，委屈巴巴的但丁依照指示下楼确认药品储备，房间又恢复了平静。  
V按着额头，高分贝的争吵加剧了他的头晕，他缓了一会，然后才把视线投向靠在门边全程未发一言的那个人。  
“你为什么在尼禄的房间里。”在意识朦胧之际，V确定自己最先感到的是【自己】的气息，又过了一阵后才被但丁担心的声音叫醒。完整的那个自身可不像是个会走错门的。  
“你又为什么在他床上。”维吉尔皱眉。  
他在路过门口时察觉到了V不稳定的气息，他并不是很关心他儿子非常关心的人性面，但多少有些在意对方在尼禄的房间里这点。而推门查看的结果，就是发现了一个体温异常意识模糊的V蜷在尼禄的床上，脸色肉眼可辨的糟糕。维吉尔在把他捅醒和放着不管间犹豫了一下，最终还是把但丁找了过来。他清楚V的身体有多脆弱。  
“我喜欢这个床垫。”  
“我不是但丁，你最好编个好点的借口。”  
“这是实话，只是并非主要理由。”V在维吉尔不快的目光下躺上尼禄的枕头，拉过被子盖住自己，“在这里我能睡的安稳一点，应该是因为残留的魔力之类的原因。当然，已经向本人确认过使用许可了。”他没想掩藏也没想争论，高热带来的不适抽走了他与另一个自身针锋相对的欲望与力气。  
“……”  
“你还会想起小时候的事么。没那么小的时候。”  
“忘记了。”  
“没有被记住的价值——对吧。”  
“哼。”  
“是啊，去睡吧，你已经不用担心噩梦了。”  
“现在是早上。”  
V撑开眼皮望向窗外，天色已然泛青，他无奈苦笑，“那就提前祝你今晚好梦。”  
“你知道，我可以杀死‘那些’。”维吉尔突然说道。  
V现在基本上就是个人类，而使魔们的本质则是不折不扣的恶魔。既然如此，当然可以用阎魔刀分离后消灭，从理论上讲，这也是让他摆脱那些梦魇的最有效的方法——不过V还以为对方想切的对象其实是自己。他有些意外的看向另一个自身，万年不变的冷漠一如既往，但在冰层之下，他好像看到一些自己也未曾见过的东西。  
维吉尔向床边走来。令人心悸金属摩擦声在狭小的房间里回响，金属的冷光映入V绿色的眼睛。  
“等等。”银色的手杖压住刀镡，阻止了最后一寸刀刃的出鞘。  
“我以为你想‘睡的安稳一点’。”  
“你知道它们意味着什么。”V神色一沉。  
“你选择成为一个“愚蠢的傻瓜”？”银蓝的瞳孔下瞰，淡漠的语气里混入了嘲讽，他还记得失去了魔性的那半是如何评价自己的半生的。  
“那不一样——”愚蠢的不是追求力量，而是为了执念抛弃最初的本心，忘记真正重要的事物。  
V猛的撑起身体想和维吉尔对峙，但虚弱的身体显然不适合如此激烈的动作。大脑对世界的认知瞬间旋转了起来，消失的体感让他甚至不知道自己的手撑到了哪里，一阵失重感向他袭来，V眼睁睁的看着自己倒向床垫的范围之外。  
就在V即将难看的扑到地上之时，一股力量抓着他的肩膀扯了一下，帮他重新稳住了身体的重心。旋转的世界缓缓归位，蓝色的魔鸦落在床头，张开翅膀抖了抖羽毛。  
“喂喂喂——！”格里芬发出义愤填膺的声音，“虽然现在我们不在那里，但我们依旧来自于你，不但要舍弃还要毁灭，是有多残忍！不过，哈~维吉尔风格~”它在栏杆上蹦了几下，然后收拢了翅膀，安静下来歪头看向自己的契约者，“不过这是个机会，V。”  
“……”  
“你知道，你在这里是安全的。”  
“谁都无法保证未来。”V缓缓坐直，开口时凝视的对象却不是自己的使魔，而另一个完整而强大的自身，“而谁都不会希望成为累赘。”  
“凭你？”维吉尔看着V单薄的胸膛和纤细的肢体。  
“至少不会‘选择成为’。”  
这是无需争讨的话题，在场的所有个体都清楚，【他】不会容忍自己成为只能被保护的存在。  
不论多么脆弱易碎虚弱无力，V也不会允许将自己扣进保护罩里，即使已经不再是【维吉尔】，他仍旧是他。他需要力量，在这个世界上独立存在下去的力量——平等的站在那个孩子身边的力量。  
“这是我的噩梦，我的选择，维吉尔。”  
“愚蠢。”  
“一如既往。”饱满的嘴唇意有所指的勾起。  
“呃……我觉得你现在惹他不是个好选择哦，V酱……？”格里芬看着他们视线交汇处劈啪作响的电光缩起脖子，如果能把恶魔放入他们两个中间，可能根本不需要自己的雷电出场就能搞定战斗。完全零消耗，就是有点要命。  
它扑棱着翅膀试图转移话题，可两个人谁都没有看它一眼的意思。就在事情又将变得一发而不可收拾的时候，但丁端着水杯拯救了一触即发的气氛。  
“你们要是在这里开打，尼禄回来可就只能睡走廊了。”  
“……”维吉尔看了但丁一眼，收刀入鞘，转身走向门口。  
“我们没打算战斗。”  
“我知道我知道，只是友善的提个醒。”他确实没有感到杀意，所以才能有现在的轻松语气，“来吧，乖乖吃药，希望这个对你有用。”  
但丁把药和水递给V。  
“抗生素？”  
“不，只是阿司匹林。”  
V的伤口没有明显的红肿或疼痛，看起来恢复状况良好，姬莉叶提醒他们，V的高烧可能并非因为伤口感染之类的严重问题，而是最近越加明显的昼夜温差导致的。这么一想，刚看到V的时候他确实没盖被子，很符合这个推断。不过只是因为一点温度变化就变成这幅样子……虽然知道世界上有着凉感冒发烧这档子事，但对身体素质强悍的半魔们来说，一时之间还真想不到这个最简单的答案。既然如此就不一定要用抗生素了，普通的退烧药的就能起到作用，而那个落满灰尘的药箱里还是有储备这种常用药的。虽然，嘛，但丁没看有效期就是了。  
但丁把药和水杯递给V，这时他注意到床头柜上还放着另一板药，拿起来打量。铝塑包装上标着布洛芬缓释胶囊，刚才姬莉叶告诉他的几种退热药里好像也包括这个名字。  
“这里不是有药么，还让我下楼找了一圈，尼禄留下来的？”  
“嗯，但他说那个是止疼药，他之前因为……幻痛？”V回忆了一下那个名词，“因为这个原因在吃的药，而不是因为发热。”  
“……”  
“那是什么意思。”V注意到但丁的神色变了。  
“幻肢痛。失去一部分肢体后，却能感到不存在的肢体在疼的现象。”  
“你从哪里知道的这个。”表情从V的脸上消失了。  
“我当佣兵的时候见过不少缺胳膊少腿的家伙，没有可以回去的地方，只要还能扣动扳机，就会为了一口酒钱给别人卖命。”但丁扯起嘴角笑了一下，视线的余光瞄向在门口停住的身影，“已经消失不见的肢体在被针扎被火烤被一块块撕裂，他们是这么形容的。不过不同人的情况也会不同，有完全不会痛的人，会疼的人也分可以硬抗和用吗啡都压不住的。大概就是这样。”  
“…………”  
“那小子的生命力到是蛮顽强的，现在右手也长回来了。”但丁顿了一下，“不过‘已经没关系了’这种话，还是得让本人来说吧。”

 

幻痛。  
V端详着自己的手指，苍白又纤细，皮肤柔软，看不到任何常年持剑留下的痕迹。严格来说斩断尼禄右手的并不是这只手，但这种时候再说“我已经不是维吉尔了”未免也太狡猾。  
那半生是他无法认同却也无法舍弃的过去，【他】犯下的过错，亦是自己的罪恶。  
他将尼禄留下的药拿过来翻看，回想他提起那个词时的样子。蜻蜓点水一般，有些刻意的快速掠过，而自己居然也真的没去追问那个不熟悉的名词是什么意思。  
现在再去找本人询问如何获得原谅就太不解风情了，过去的一切早已尘埃落定，那个温柔的孩子显然并不想让自己继续在意这件事。不过回想一下尼禄去找拿走自己右手的恶魔算账时的凶恶表情——  
V在被子里把自己缩了缩。  
在那段旅途中他并未对拿走尼禄的手这件事抱有太多愧疚，面前的道路坎坷又迷惘，他尚自顾不暇，又哪有余裕在乎他人。他大半时间都在思考如何利用可以利用的一切，剩下的空余则被但丁和过去的【自己】占满了思绪。至于那个孩子，自己找到他不过是为了获得一颗容易操控又足够强大的棋子，可到底是从什么时候开始的，他跳出了棋盘——  
V垂着眼睛敲了敲自己的胸骨。  
跳进了这里。  
虽然单纯但是莽撞，难以操控。有一定实力，可远远比不上但丁，无法和尤里曾抗衡。他们一起向树根前进时，未来仍在一片昏暗的雾中，但当看到对方的身影时，却能越来越清晰的感到莫名的安心。尼禄并没能成为对抗尤里曾的希望，却成为了他心灵的救赎，他让成长于黑暗的灵魂知道，原来这个世界上还也会照耀自己的光。  
在不知不知觉之间，他的心中多了一个叫“尼禄”的名字。即使但丁的归来让这颗“棋子”失去了利用的价值甚至存在的意义，他在自己心中的位置却没有移动半分。哪怕并不熟悉感情这种东西，V也明白，尼禄所在的地方是特别的。  
从未拥有过的关系，从未体会过的感情。只是想起就能让内心充满柔软与温暖，又在预见到注定的未来时变成苦涩与寂寥。  
在过去，他还未来得及思考那感情的本质，一切就已在绽放的光芒之中迎来终局。而在只有时间最充裕的现在，他终于有机会对自己的感情下一个定义——他想这应该就是喜欢。  
又或者说，他想把这定义为喜欢。  
他并不明白“喜欢”到底是什么，在此前的半生中，与感情相关的一切都离他太过遥远。  
不过既然人类将一切美好赋予爱情，那么他也将对带给他一切美好的男孩的感情归为爱情。  
孱弱的身体，残缺的自我，始于欺骗——或者说是伤害的关系。  
V看向手中的药片。  
他知道两个人之间横着多少阻碍，他向前踏出的每一步都是在利用男孩的善良与单纯，在扭曲中用欺骗来加深彼此的联系。或许这样的自己根本不配进入到那个孩子的人生之中，但是他想要得到，他想去争取。  
即使已不再被恶魔的部分影响，他仍会去追逐自己渴望的东西。贪婪才是他的本性，不论是对力量，还是对爱。  
在药物的作用下，困倦渐渐侵占了意识。房间里的魔力和气息随着时间的流逝慢慢变得单薄，对睡眠的恐慌又开始笼罩心头。V握紧红色的吊坠，紧紧的蜷缩起身体。在现实与梦境的间隙中，他恍惚感到自己又回到了午后的车厢里，男孩的手指轻轻覆上他的眼睛，温柔的音调在耳边响起。  
“睡吧。”  
于是V的意识沉了下去。

 

事务所的大门被推开了一个缝隙，紧接着开门人的动作因错愕而顿了一下，然后他一把甩开了门板。  
“我艹但丁你他妈不是在——等等这是什么玩意？！”  
怀着满心暴躁想要和某个一脸悠然的鉴赏写真杂志的半魔猎人算账的尼禄，在踏入事务所的瞬间就被另一样东西夺走了注意力。在原本放着沙发和茶几的地方，不计其数的书堆成了顶天立地的堡垒，散发着凌驾于整个空间的存在感。  
尼禄迈着迟疑的脚步走向堡垒，伸手敲了敲那些书本——都是真的，不是道具或幻术。  
“这是从哪来的……唔——！！！”  
正当尼禄想绕过这些书去找但丁的时候，一根银色的手杖从间隙中伸了出来，精准的卡住他的喉结，连抗议的时间都不给他，一把将他拖入了书堆之中。  
他在跌进来的瞬间用小腿勾住了沙发的靠背，柔韧又有力的躯体在瞬间完成制动，身体仰面朝上悬在了半空。从这个角度看书摞成的堡垒更像是一口枯井，井壁环绕着座位，隔绝开乱如贫民窟的事务所大厅，让“井底”成为了墨香与茶香环绕的静谧之所。他父亲和……父亲，分别坐在茶几两边的沙发上捧着自己选中的书，气氛难得安适，甚至连火药味的余韵都嗅不到半丝。  
“V……”尼禄的神色复杂的看着神情一如既往暧昧不明的黑发诗人。  
V交叠着两条长腿靠在沙发上，善于将真心罩入云雾的绿眼睛里流转着隐秘的光，他弯腰附身，摇晃的发梢几乎要碰上尼禄的鼻尖，“不先打个招呼么？”  
“……”尼禄眨了眨眼睛，用一根手指推开压在自己脖子上的手杖，““嗨！”这样的OK么？”男孩的语气轻快，嘴角扬起一抹痞笑，“还是你想听‘我回来了’？”  
“唔……”绿眼睛里的光摇晃了一下。  
V放开尼禄立起身子，脸上的表情从难以捉摸的暧昧变成了困惑还有不甘，他这莫名其妙的情绪转变让对面的维吉尔都从书上抬起了眼睛，但仍旧悬在半空的尼禄因为角度的关系，并没有看清V的表情变化。尼禄只因为对方突然收起了气势而愣了一下，然后就想起来，在座的还有另一个长辈需要问候。  
公平公平。  
他在心里默念。  
“F……嗯？”尼禄仰起头想和维吉尔也打声招呼，但一句“父亲”还没来得及说完，就因为目光触及到的东西转成了一个困惑的单音。  
他完整的那个父亲，维吉尔捧着的书既不是诗集也不是散文，如果他的拼读能力没出问题的话，那封面上写的分明是……《常用家电操作指南大全》？  
满心诧异的尼禄下意识的扭头看向V的书，而这一次看到的东西吓得他一个哆嗦差点滑倒地上去，那是…………《星座与运势——告诉你恋爱的所有小秘密》？还是粉色动漫风的封皮？  
“你、你们……嗯……最近……兴趣变了……哈……？”尼禄努力让自己维持平时的样子，可好不容易挤出了正常的语气，却克制不住眼皮的抽动。  
“你说这个？”V神色坦然的晃了晃手里的书，“没什么。既然要在人类中生活下去，那必然要花点时间了解他们，方方面面。”  
“哈啊——……”尼禄神色复杂的利用腰胯的力量将自己凭空拉起，坐在了沙发靠背上，“enmmmmm……挺好？”虽然这话由自己说出来，如果让弗杜那的旧识听见了估计会把自己拖去泡圣水，但是“比起这种，V你要不要多看看……名著之类的？”  
“可以考虑。”V笑容真挚。  
“OK…………”尼禄满脸纠结的捏捏眉心，最终也只能以深深叹气对这个问题做结。他看着V，对方脸色比离开时好了许多，但仍旧没有脱离苍白和疲惫带来的脆弱感。他伸出手指拨开卷曲的黑发，将掌心贴上光洁的额头，“身体还好么？”  
“嗯。”V仰起头让额头离开对方的触碰，将嘴唇递到尼禄的掌心之下，“这次不用这里来试温度了么？”  
“没事就好，不过最近还是要注意一点，感冒可没那么容易好。”男孩答非所问。  
他的手掌微微下压，覆着一层薄茧的手指轻触着V的唇瓣一划而过。在V再一次开口之前，尼禄已经跳下了沙发，

 

“……”  
维吉尔眯起眼睛，歪头，眨眨眼睛，又把头歪了回来。  
他看着对面，黑发的人性面将细长的肢体蜷起来，趴在靠背上看着那孩子离开的方向，然后瘪瘪嘴，啪叽一下倒回了沙发上。如果他对表情神态的解读能力没有因为之前的分离而受损的话，对方的表情应该归为焦躁、失落以及……委屈？维吉尔不太确定，毕竟这些情绪根本与自己无缘。  
但这是自己的人性面。是确实存在于己身的一部分。  
维吉尔已经决定了要去接受【他】，认知【他】。  
V的存在可以展现出自己不曾在意的内心一隅，是他自我认知与超越的捷径。不过对方到底已经成为了独立存在的个体，就曾算是自己的一部分，维吉尔也无法直接知晓对方的想法，他无法理解V现在的状态与举动。他全然无所谓与尼禄的父子关系，不过确实，在与那个孩子的相处上稍微花一点精力也没什么关系，不过对面的反应显然不在“稍微”这个范畴里。是因为优柔寡断的人性格外渴望亲子关系，又或是对尼禄的右手抱有额外的愧疚？  
但那泄愤式的往嘴里塞饼干的气势好像和愧疚这种感情无关。  
维吉尔闭了几秒眼睛，把【自己人性】因为狂吃饼干导致脸颊被塞到圆滚的影像从脑海中删除。  
他对V和尼禄之间的互动并没有十分特别的在意，但他承认，V和那孩子相处起来比自己融洽的多，如果能知晓对方的想法，应该能帮助自己避免不少额外的麻烦。  
维吉尔的神色一沉，沉思半响，最终还是向那曾被自己抛弃的脆弱而无力的部分开口问道：“你在想什么。”  
“没什么。”V眼睛都没抬，神情与声调没有半点起伏，“就是我最近可能在水逆。”  
维吉尔：…………………………？

 

“这是怎么回事。”尼禄敲敲办公桌，示意但丁沉迷写真明星需适度。  
“一个待人温柔会有好报的实例？”但丁苦笑着放下杂志。  
那天莫里森要找他讨论一个有点麻烦的委托，但丁看V刚吃完药不久还在睡觉，再加上那两个人的关系最近已经缓和了不少，快去快回应该不会出什么问题，就独自一人离开了事务所。可等但丁回来的时候，迎接他的却是足以让他血液倒流的画面——  
寒光随刀身一起入鞘，在逐渐打开的空间裂缝前，修长的背影挺得笔直，从对面吹出的风撩起风衣的下摆，翻卷出一片深蓝的波浪。  
但丁实在不想去回忆那一瞬间的感受，在思考停滞的同时，窒息与内脏被整个翻转般的痛苦海浪般将他淹没其下。而正当他本能的想要召出魔剑冲上去的时候，银色的手杖拦住了他的去路。  
“来的正好，来当苦力。”  
“……？”  
“总而言之，就是V上次遇到了个亲切的雇主，送了他很多不要的书，搬回来后还没来得及整理。”但丁言简意赅的陈述重点。至于其他细节，比如搬回来以后里面医学相关的书籍莫名消失了之类的事情，他并不打算一一告诉尼禄。  
“那招也可以干这个用啊。”尼禄望着书山出神，嘴角不觉浮起一抹笑意。虽然和那个人的形象极端不符，但想一下维吉尔一次次划开空间，然后抱着一摞摞书来回跑的样子，还是蛮有趣的。不过实际上来回跑的那个人大概是但丁就是了。  
“那么，你找我有事么？”但丁打了个响指让尼禄回神，他还没忘记对方刚进门时那股要吃了自己一般的气势。  
“啊、”尼禄愣了一下才回想起之前被打断的质问，一瞬间暴起的青筋又爬上了他的额角，“你他妈在家干嘛不接电话！！！”  
“啊？”这回换但丁愣住，“电话没响啊？”  
“放屁！！！不光是我，就连蕾蒂她们想找你都联系不到！！！”  
“蕾蒂？她们出什么事了？”  
“说是遇到了有点麻烦的事，结果满世界都他妈找不到你！”  
“嗨！嗨！冷静孩子！我对天发誓，从回来以后这该死的电话一次都没响过！可能是年久失修——”  
但丁端起电话机递给尼禄查看，与此同时一根细线啪嗒一声被带到了地上。尼禄弯腰捡起来，那是一根电话线，而事务所的座机的接线口显然空空如也。  
“啊。”  
响个不停的铃声、聒噪的少女、堪比来自恶魔的邀请。已被遗忘了几个月的画面在一瞬间从脑海中闪过，但丁看着捏着电话线脸色渐渐变得可以和黑色画上等号的尼禄，抬手敲了下自己的脑袋。  
“诶嘿~☆”  
尼禄一拳揍了上去。

 

“那你之前是怎么和我们联系的。”尼禄没忘记不久之前他们才通过电话。  
“时代在进步啊，孩子。”但丁把自己的鼻梁骨掰回原位，掏出手机在男孩的眼前摇晃，“你也向家长申请一部如何？”  
“把这种东西放在身上，撑不过一次战斗就报销了吧。不过你这个怎么这么结实，还是你回来后一直没好好干活？”  
“莫里森专用渠道特别定制，你知道，要接和政府合作的活可得做好随时报告情况的准备，电话亭也不是万能的。”  
“唔……这种程度的强化，妮可应该可以搞定。”尼禄若有所思，“总之去给蕾蒂回个电话，还有手机号码告诉我你个混蛋。”  
解决了最重要的问题，尼禄看了看表，拎起带回来的袋子走向厨房。在和姬莉叶她们分别前，他们恰巧路过了之前在杂志上看过介绍的店，正好上一笔委托的酬金到账，三个人就去尝试了一下。味道相当不错。而尼禄想也知道，他不在的时候事务所的一日三餐肯定都是披萨的天下，就顺手打包了几份回来。现在正好是午饭时间，只要稍微加热一下就可以吃了。  
“居然能让世界上最强的两个女人遇到麻烦，难道蒙帝斯复活了么。”  
但丁一边嘀咕一边拨通蕾蒂留下的号码，在听筒里传来的盲音中目送尼禄拎着袋子走向厨房。他从刚才开始就有些在意从袋子里飘出的香味，是姬莉叶做的还是其他地方买的？总之应该是可以期待……等等？！  
突然意识到了什么的但丁猛地从座位上窜了起来。  
尼禄平静的、平淡的、没有起伏、没有波澜、没有一丝感情色彩的声音从曾被称作厨房的爆破现场飘出。  
“但丁。”

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 铺垫了快十万字终于可以开始沙雕部份了！！！
> 
> 我激动的汪汪大哭！！！
> 
> 坑害VV我特别可以真的【】


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 皮皮丁我跟说事情不是这样的
> 
> * 维吉尔我跟说事情不是这样的
> 
> * 尼禄酱我跟说事情不是这样的
> 
> * V你……你、请你加油！
> 
>  
> 
> ↑本回的沙雕伦理剧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一切设定均以鬼泣5剧情为主，如果和前代或者其他平台作品出现冲突，优先选择鬼泣5游戏剧情
> 
> *可能有微量抹布V历史暗示
> 
> *感情线没有排列组合

13.

 

 

事务所的厨房已呈报废状态，他们甚至连水阀都没关，仅仅捏瘪了断掉的水管。虽然止住了从天花板喷涌而出瀑布，但仍有水滴从缝隙渗出，滴答滴答的在地板上淌出一片汪洋。好在过去的经历让尼禄居家方面的技能点的相当齐全，平日里孤儿院各种设施全靠他一个人修理维护，现在自然有办法搞定那一片狼藉。他从周边失去主人的房子“借”了些材料回来，花了点功夫就让厨房焕然一新。只是在厨房无法使用的这段时间，他们身体里的披萨含量又开始直线上升了。

尼禄已经真心诚意的对但丁的料理水平和味觉审美不抱有任何期待了，只能相信自己动手丰衣足食是亘古不变的真理。于是一家人又来到了那家大型商场，有鉴于定居人员已经固定了下来，除了新鲜食物，他还需要一些新的日用品。

“蕾蒂那边没问题？”尼禄审视着路牌，在心里盘算着今天的计划。

“听起来不太妙，但女士们想自己解决问题。”但丁摇了摇头，“不过要我帮她们查点东西，回去估计有的忙了。”

“那今天就速战速决吧，这边。”

“等等。”但丁一把拉住尼禄。

“你还记得咱们的目的是什么么——”尼禄的声音里升腾起【想把但丁拖去没有人的角落殴打个三十分钟左右】程度的爆躁，他一路上已经把对方从机车改装店、有漂亮小姐姐的花店等与目的完全不沾边的地方拖开无数次了，“所以你又看上了啥？”

“不不不，我只是提个小小的建议。我想我们离开之前可以去那边逛逛，如果还有结余的话。”但丁指向旁边的服装区，“魔力可以搞定很多事情，但一年四季都穿一套衣服也有点奇怪，我想我们至少都需要件睡衣之类的？”

“唔，这倒是没错。”尼禄愣了一下，没想到但丁的提议意外正经。他也只在这边放了几件外装，正需要一点日常的衣服。不过对方会提起这件事，大概还是因为——

“那没有必要，但丁。”维吉尔没什么表情。

“生活总要有生活的样子，哪怕只是陪孩子做做游戏。”但丁笑着耸了耸肩，他看着原本打算反驳什么的维吉尔皱着眉头闭上了嘴巴，笑容染上一丝苦涩。虽然嘴上说着没有意义毫不在乎，但搬出尼禄对维吉尔总是出奇的管用，这让他难免心生嫉妒。不过到是也能理解，越是相处就越能发现让人喜欢的地方，这一点就连自己也一样，维吉尔当然也未能例外，就算对方努力摆出无所谓的姿态，独立于他的那个人性面也早已毫无保留的把信任和依赖展露无遗。但丁看向莫名的在往尼禄身后缩的V，在心中拿捏着语气，小心的维持着两个兄长间的平衡，“不过我对这边不太熟，你们上次应该逛了不少地方，可以推荐……嗯？”

先一步熟悉了人类生活的V未露出预想中的厌恶或抗拒，却也没有欣然同意，那漂亮的五官皱在了一起，怎么看都是张在胃疼的脸。但丁有些迷茫，他真的揣摩不清这个人心思，总觉的人性的这半比完整的那个还要难以捉摸。

“嘛嘛……”尼禄倒是一脸了然，抬手抚上V的脊背，撸猫似的上下抚了抚，“别担心，妮可她们起码要半年以后再来了，我们不会像她们那样的。”

“再来？”V精准的抓住了重点。

“这次买的只是秋冬的衣服，等春天来的时候她们不会放过你的。”毕竟是如此完美的换装人偶。

“……”V绝望的闭眼呻吟。

 

 

“他们居然开始卖鳄鱼肉了？”

“你会做么？”

“NO？”

“那就放回去。”

尼禄推着购物车在琳琅满目的货架间移动，这还是他第一次在没有姬莉叶的清单的情况下进行采购，不免有些紧张。价格、分量、储存期限、搭配范围还有自己是否会料理，光是思考这些就够费脑子的了，偏偏边上还有个功能只有捣乱的。他是不是说过但丁是他的憧憬，现在收回还来得及么？

“我在电视上看过这种牛肉的介绍，他们说它超好吃的！”

“放回去但丁，你忘记看价签了。”

“那这个香肠怎么样，你看他们在打折！”

“放回去但丁，或者你想一个人搞定这十公斤装的临期食品。”

“嗨！你看这里有冷冻披萨！”

“放回去但丁，我们来这里就是为了远离披萨，以及别指望我会再让你碰烤箱。”

“————！！！”那其实不是我弄坏的？！！！！

但丁试图把锅还给它原本的主人，但“噗嗤”捅进脊背的两道目光让他及时闭了嘴，事务所的拥有者全家的顶梁柱（？）传奇般的恶魔猎人在心中抽泣抽泣抽，为了让他哥和他哥在儿子那里留个好印象，只能抬起头把委屈混着泪水往肚子里咽。

“咳。”尼禄瞄了一眼遥望远方千言万语化作眼角一滴苦涩泪的但丁，尴尬的咳了一声鞋底不自然的碾了碾地砖。他当然不会真的认为厨房是但丁炸的，异样的出现在维吉尔手里的《常用家电操作指南大全》已经足以说明事情的真相，不过成功怼到总让自己恨的牙痒痒的前辈的感觉实在有点爽，他一时没能刹住车，“不过偶尔吃一顿应该还可以的，呃……一两张的话。”良心不安的尼禄小声补充。

“诶——”但丁的目光转了回来，他看着努力掩饰尴尬的男孩，声音中饱含的意味深长让尼禄瞬间炸了毛，如果对方是狗的话，这时候估计已经开始呲牙了，“我就知道你还是爱我！”不过但丁依旧不怕死的一把勾住男孩的肩膀拉到身旁，甚至把头靠上去蹭了几下。

“滚滚滚滚操你的但丁你冰激凌没了！！！”

“嗷！”

然后换来了一记毫不留情直戳肋骨的沉重肘击。

 

 

相较于但丁和尼禄的吵闹，跟在后面的维吉尔和V则安静的像两个局外人。一方面是他们确实不屑于加入那孩子般的争执，另一方面，当下进行的一切都与他们熟悉的领域离的太远。他们彼此都相当明白对方当前一无所知的窘迫，心照不宣的选择了互不戳破。

“上次发生了什么。”维吉尔先打破了沉默。

维吉尔目不斜视的看着闹做一团的弟弟和儿子，发出语焉不详的提问。他没有进行额外解释的打算，他知道对旁边的人来说那并不难理解，再多说一个词都是多余。他不可能像但丁那样和尼禄相处，但是V，他能做到的事，自己没理由做不到。他能感到V和尼禄间的气氛正在转变，几乎变得比自己和但丁之间还要熟稔，甚至建立起了自己无法理解的默契。

“没什么，地狱一日游。”V看起来心情不佳，他盯着毫无顾忌的蹭在尼禄身上试图撒娇的但丁，嘴角勾起嘲讽的笑容。

“那可不是从地狱回来的表情。”那天直到自己……是的，直到自己接近之前，尼禄的脸上都是快乐而满足的表情，“你和他之间发生了什么，你对他做了什么。”他需要知道与那个孩子相处的方法。

“……”V有些意外的看了维吉尔一眼，但很快就收回了视线，“你知道现在的发言很容易引起歧义么？”

“这不是我要的答案。”

“哈”V勾起半边嘴角摇了摇头，饱满的嘴唇吐出顿挫的声音，““‘爱不图自己满意欢喜，也不为自己小心留意，却为了他人献出安逸，在地狱的绝望中将天堂建起。’”

“‘爱只图自己满意欢喜，强求于别人自己惬意，取乐于他人失去安逸，在天堂的憎恶中将地狱建起。’”银发的半魔神情未动，音调淡漠。

“就因为你总是这样，才一直孤身一人啊，维吉尔。”V终于转过了头，看着完整的自身叹息。

“哼。”

爱。又是爱。 

自己的父亲。绝对强大的魔剑士，背叛整个种族与身为人类的母亲结合，诞下了自己与但丁。

他是否爱自己？大概。

自己是否爱他？大概。

当一个词无限盘旋于脑海被反复强调，其定义却在逐渐变得模糊。斯巴达教导自己执剑与阅读，给予自己陪伴与保护，但还未等幼年的他理解其中承载的感情，他就已经消失无踪。他甚至没有教完他另一种剑的用法，也没和他读完那篇诗歌，自然更不会告诉他在未来该如何成为一个父亲。

诗里总称爱是生物的本能，可当他叩击灵魂，回应他的却是战斗的欲念与对血腥的执着。

但却V知道如何去爱。

那是自己曾抛弃过一次的半身，并且现在仍存在于他的【自我】之中。V确实与自己不同，但对方并不拥有自己没有的东西。那么，自己与他到底差在了那里？

不论是去爱自己的孩子，还是被自己的孩子所爱。

不远处银发的叔侄还在争吵，但丁抱着大桶装的草莓冰激凌不撒手，尼禄则青筋暴起的尝试把他和冰激凌一起塞进冰柜。

“哥你管管这小子！！！”

在听到弟弟哭唧唧的求助时，维吉尔的肩膀几乎缩了一下。尼禄向这边看了过来，并且在一瞬间收起了表情里的所有狰狞，与自己相似的眼睛里盛着无措。

这种时候自己该摆出父亲的样子么？但什么才是父亲的样子？

“你的问题该由你自己解决，但丁。”维吉尔闪开了视线。

“我还是不是你亲弟了？！”

“吵死了，但丁。”

“哥？！！”

但丁的惨叫将意图涌起的尴尬化于无形，维吉尔为不似自己的举动烦躁咋舌，而V在边上若有思的看着他。

维吉尔有些奇怪，这显而易见。虽然从回来后就总觉得【自己】与过去的自己有些不一样，但现在这异样却越加明显了。V用手杖撑着自己的下巴沉思，在刚才那一瞬间，不只是维吉尔，似乎连尼禄也有些奇怪。就像将最后一块拼图填入空缺，咔哒一声，深绿的眼睛骤然瞪大。

维吉尔中也有“自己”。自己喜欢尼禄。

虽然这感情直到不久之前才觉醒，但同样拥有自己的记忆与灵魂的维吉尔，未尝不会觉醒同样的感情。这种可能微乎其微，就算是【自己】或者说正因为是【自己】，V反而更加无法想象维吉尔会拥有和自己一样的感觉。但是啊，像尼禄那样那单纯善良又热情开朗阳光般温暖的孩子，会喜欢上他不是理所当然的事情么？

那么尼禄对维吉尔呢……？

错开的眼神、刻意的距离，难以言说的气氛、欲语还休的表情——

一个个情景与一行行文字在脑内闪过，V感觉自己脊背上的汗毛在缓缓立起。

“叮咚——”商场的广播突然响了起来，“亲爱的各位顾客，为保障安全设施正常运作，商场将在5分钟后进行紧急疏散演习，请收银台停止工作，请大家将未结账的商品放在原处有序前往最近的安全出口，给您带来的不便——”

“What？”

已经半个身子被怼进冰柜里的但丁愣了一下，尼禄趁机夺过冰激凌放入冰柜拉出但丁关上柜门一气呵成。

“那是什么？”V问。

“疏散演习。”尼禄走过来推着V转了个身，V盯着那只自然的搭在自己胯骨上的手皱起眉头，但此时尼禄在看着维吉尔解释，“为了预防恶魔突然出现的情况，这附近有时会做这种演习，让人们熟悉快速疏散的流程，避免真出问题时发生混乱。不过这么大规模的相当少见，以前都只是区域性的。”

“人类……”

“真是脆弱无力还喜欢做无用的挣扎。”但丁凑过来在维吉尔的瞪视下补上后半句话，“不过这种执着有时候还挺可爱的不是么？你只剩下人性的时候也相当的拼啊，正因为这样，你才有机会取回你最爱的力量……啊、”但丁猛地怔了一下，尴尬的看向V，虽然维吉尔取回了力量，但V已经没有了相同的机会，只能一直以这样脆弱的姿态存在下去。

“哈。”

好在V只是勾起半边嘴角冷笑了一下，然后就提起手杖随着人群的方向开始移动。但丁悄悄在心里松了口气，虽然一直在告诫自己公平，但想把V放到与维吉尔相同的位置却意外的困难，一不小心就会出现疏忽。

自己可不是那种擅长左右兼顾的高情商啊……

想到未来需要注意的种种场合，但丁胃疼脸苦笑，他一转头发现维吉尔正盯着自己，摊开手耸了耸肩，未做过多的解释。

“好了好了，走吧走吧。”他推着维吉尔向出口方向移动。

 

 

人流从各处汇入，逐渐变得拥挤，愉快的购物时光突然被打断，所有人的心里都憋着恼怒，动作也跟着粗鲁了起来。

V被挤了几下，渐渐落到了后面。他也无心和这些人争夺先后，相当淡然的让出了道路，那三个银色脑袋的出挑高度让他不用担心找不到方向，只是在不熟悉的地方被孤立于人流之中，他还是忍不住向其他人所在的方向张望。就在这时一只手递到了自己面前，尼禄不知何时挤到了自己附近，伸手示意自己拉住。

“别走散了。”

“唔……”V看着尼禄伸过来的手愣了几秒，手指动了几下，最后还是把手杖的握端放了进去。

“…………”

尼禄看着手里的金属制品一阵无语，好像从认识的时候开始，V就喜欢用手杖代替一切碰触。尤其是叫住自己时，大抵都是用手杖勾住，甚至是卡住喉咙直接拽过去，弄得自己一阵干呕。

V就这样抗拒别人么？因为不屑于弱小的人类？还是单纯的讨厌接触？

有鉴于往后他要在人类间生活，不论哪个都不是好迹象啊。

尼禄干脆一把抽过手杖换到另一只手上拎着，反手捉住纤细的手腕，无视细微的僵硬与挣扎，拽到自己身后护住，拨开人群大步流星的追向但丁。

V跟着男孩的脚步，看着自己被握住的手腕，修长有力的手指紧紧的扣着腕骨处的凹陷，好像怕自己会逃走一样。V垂眼轻笑一声，用指尖敲了敲男孩的手背，在对方迟疑的瞬间将手腕滑出来，然后主动握住了他的手指。

“……”尼禄明显愣了一下。

“走吧。”V状似平静的说。

“…………”V的手指有着骨瓷般的质感，冰凉又细腻，皮肤的柔软和骨骼的坚硬于碰触间交融为一体，轻轻的落在自己的指间。一丝温暖的喜悦落入尼禄的眼睛，又散开成一片淡淡的怅然，他勾起手指回握V，悄悄放缓了脚步。

不过但丁本来就离他们不远，很快就赶上了。那两个人看着尼禄和V牵着的手都是一愣，然后维吉尔的眼神仿佛落了下去。

“那个、因为人太多了容易走散！”

再一晃神那错觉已经消失不见，但尼禄仍下意识的也去拉维吉尔，可对方一直萦绕周身的冷傲气场让他心里的鸵鸟咕了一声，最终只抓住了袖子。

“……”

一瞬间大家都安静了下来。

维吉尔没有甩开尼禄，他茫然的眨着眼睛，不知为何嘴角附近会涌起一股想要上扬的欲望。不过这冲动并没有持续太久，剃刀般锋利的目光从旁射来，维吉尔本能的绷起表情迎上去，抬头就看到自己那个整张脸黑掉的人性面正瞪着自己磨牙。

“……”这是……戒备？维吉尔皱眉思索。如果V是自己最深层内心的体现，这反应是否意味着“自己”原来如此在乎自己的子嗣？

在维吉尔思考的时候但丁从后面凑了上来，一把抓住维吉尔的手。

“只把我排除在外也太过分了！”

但丁这么一拉维吉尔的就停住了，尼禄本来就只扯了个边角，这一下让袖子直接从指间滑了出去。

“啊。”尼禄的手一下子弹了起来。

“唔。”维吉尔的手悬在了半空。

“诶。”但丁下意识的松手。

人流从从他们之间涌过，将他们冲散了。

但尼禄和V的手仍握住一起。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，快到了。”

安全出口已经近在眼前，商场的工作人员分列两侧，一边引导人流一边和抱怨连连的顾客点头哈腰。一名看上去职位不低的男人站在稍远处，神情紧绷的扫视着现场，他的样子让尼禄感到有些异样。疏散很顺利，当前也没有发生混乱的迹象，有必要那么紧张么？违和感让尼禄多看了他几眼，不知道是不是感应到了视线，对方也向这边看了过来。

不过他并没有和尼禄对视，而是越过尼禄直接看向他的身后，阴沉的眼神一下子亮了起来。

“但丁！这不是但丁么！”原本严肃的主管几乎是跳着向这边跑来，“是传奇恶魔猎人但丁！！！”

 

 

“如果真的有恶魔来袭，这些人大概没有希望了吧。”

“是啊，但是相信我，在这种地方，人群的恐慌比恶魔可怕多了。”

“哈，可以想象。”

新的广播正在告知演习结束，尼禄和V回到商场里，毫不意外的看到了不少没有参与疏散，佁然如故继续购物的人正露出自鸣得意的神情。回想不久之前和负责人的对话，尼禄现在也只能苦笑。

就像小说套路般的展开，演习是假的，疏散的真的。巡逻人员在少有人去的最下层发现了恶魔留下的痕迹，于是借着演习的名义疏散顾客，然后在最一筹莫展的时候遇到了传奇恶魔猎人。

不过这里已经没有恶魔了，他们看到的不过是上一次没有彻底清理掉的卵壳，如果真的还有残余，但丁在踏入这里的一瞬间就会做出反应。恶魔血统的纯度并不能决定力量的强弱，但在对恶魔的感知上，尼禄承认那个人确实比自己敏锐太多。

可惜这种理由并不能打消负责人的顾虑，而回想起那一路报销过去的摄像头，尼禄也不敢上前解释他和V已经提前搞定了。好在但丁看到了他拼命示意的眼神，安抚住负责人并答应帮他处理，然后就拉着维吉尔一同前往现场，还给自己比了个OK的手势。接着在一段时间的等待后，广播响起了演习结束的通知。

“所以，我们接下来该怎么办？”

“嘛，反正咱们跟着下去也没什么必要。”尼禄挠挠头，突然想起了什么，扭头看V，“你饿么？”

“诶？”

“快到中午了。”

“一点？”

“那就去吃点东西吧”

由于刚才的紧急疏散，很多摊位也是一片狼藉，甚至店员都没有回来，两个人只能逐层寻找还在营业的店。

“V？”

尼禄一边搜寻还开门的店，一边回头想问V想吃什么，结果就看到了一小片黑色快速的从苍白的皮肤上散出又收回。

“没什么。”V微笑，悄悄加大了握住手杖的力度。

“……”银色的眉毛皱了一下。

长时间的行走已经让V开始感到疲惫，虽然他没有明说，但逐渐变慢的速度和差点下意识的召出暗影，都能让尼禄意识到这个人正在逞强。所有人都毫无感觉的时候自己却已经支撑不住了，就算谁都清楚V的身体状况，他本人大抵也不愿轻易示弱。这种时候也没办法直接问他是否快撑不住了，只能想其他办法同时照顾他的身体和自尊。好在前方不远处出现了一家提供座椅的饮品店还在营业，尼禄直接把V拖了进去。

“我突然想起来，如果他们回去没有找到咱们，维吉尔直接砍开空间追过来就麻烦了。这里等一下他们吧，我去打个电话告诉但丁。”

尼禄把V按在椅子上，一边嘀咕着自己也该买个手机了一边去外面找人借电话，V还没来得及说话，蓝色的背影就已经走远了。

“真是……”

V苦笑着摇了摇头，尼禄的演技实在不怎么高明，但被那孩子发现了的自己也没资格去嘲笑对方。明明以前还能坚持住一天的战斗，现在却这么快就支撑不住了。他弯下腰，卷曲的黑发顺着重力滑落，遮住了疲惫的神情。

被从因果的联系中拖出来的存在，魔力即将枯竭的身体，如同从斜坡上滚落跌碎的水杯，无法逆转的悲剧结尾，最好状态，也就是维持在即将滚落的一瞬而已。

但是他还不想消失。他已经不想消失了。

他拥有了只属于自己的东西，只属于自己的感情。被抛弃的残渣开始渴望存在，枯败的土地上开出了新的花。

“尼禄……”V低声喃呢，攥住不争气的开始酸痛的小腿，深绿的颜色中浮起一丝不甘。

“这位客人，请问您还好么？”

店员的声音从上方传来，V抬头，快速换上平日的神情。

“没事，谢谢。”

“那么请问您要开始点单么？”

“饮料啊……”V现在确实有点口渴，不过菜单上全又是他不知道东西，但这种情况自然有解决的办法，“有什么推荐的么？”他露出毫无破绽的笑容。

“啊那就是咱家的新品了——”

 

 

当尼禄举着两根热狗棒回来的时候，V正一脸无措的坐在那里，面前摆着一个桶。尼禄看着自己左手的热狗又看看自己右手的热狗，只能闭上双眼在心里揉了揉眼睛。

他重新睁开眼睛看过去，没错，是桶。

好吧说是桶或许有点夸张，虽然尺寸远超常规甚至用一只手握住都成问题，但姑且还是能看出来是个奶茶杯。

“这是……什么？”尼禄带着满脸难以言喻的表情坐到V的对面。

“新……品？”V其实没太注意这款到底叫什么，他只是在对方说了一大串推荐词后说了好。

“哈——”尼禄看看招牌，新品暖冬肉桂苹果奶茶，展示图片怎么看都是一杯普通的奶茶，而不是眼前这个体型巨大的奶茶……粥？

“她说推荐添加配料还有活动什么的……”V捏了捏眉心，“我不知道晶钻、珍珠、寒天之类的都是什么，稍微有点好奇……”

“所以？”

“全部。”

“唔诶——”

“但我没想到会有这么多。”V小声辩解。

“啊哈，确实有点夸张。”尼禄笑出了声，无奈的端详着眼前的奶茶，配料从巨型奶茶杯的底端一直堆到了顶端，甚至突破厚实的奶盖露出了一个小尖，“比起用吸管你不如管店员要个勺子，不过这样这两根热狗就有点多余了，这玩意绝对能吃饱吧。”

“那是什么？”V示意尼禄拿回来的东西。

“热狗棒，就是裹着面糊炸过的肉肠。芝士酱和番茄酱加黄芥末的，你尝一下喜欢哪个。”

热狗底下留出的签子很短，不方便交接，于是尼禄干脆直接递到V的嘴边。V先是愣了一下，然后才在尼禄的眼神催促下张开了嘴。先是番茄芥末的，V还没嚼就皱了眉头，看起来不太喜欢。芝士的倒是没问题，于是尼禄示意V咬住热狗，然后松开手把那一根留给了V，自己则吃起了被淘汰的番茄芥末口味。

“尼禄。”

“什么？”

“那个我咬过。”V歪头微笑，“你不介意么，间接接吻？”

“——”尼禄啪的闭上眼睛，手一抖差点把签子捅进喉咙里，再睁眼时神情变得无比微妙“你都学了什么乱七八糟的——？！”

“‘爱就是充实了的生命，正如盛满了酒的酒杯。’”V咬着热狗朝尼禄眨眼睛。

“我很高兴你愿意学习人类的感情——”尼禄按着额头呻吟，“但你要不要考虑换本书看？”

“比如《常用家电操作指南大全》？”

“倒也不至于去看那个。”尼禄噗的一声笑了出来。

“爱欲是人类的本能，尼禄。”

“但你还不到一个月大，这对你来说太早了V。”

“这具肉体或许是新生的，但我的灵魂走过的岁月可比你要长。”V观察着尼禄的表情，没有脸红、无措或是慌乱，男孩的眼睛里盛着温暖的笑意，用轻快的语气和自己开着玩笑。这让他有点泄气。V低头把在面衣的加持下变得粗壮可观的热狗塞进嘴里狠咬，让咀嚼的动作遮住他已无心掩藏的细微表情变化。

“Yah~Yah~你说的没错~”尼禄伸手帮V抹掉沾到脸上的芝士酱，指腹扫过柔软的唇角，灰蓝的瞳孔一片平静，“毕竟你是维吉尔的人性。”

你也是——

父亲。

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前开车表情全程咸鱼状，这次写个小年轻牵手手我兴奋的在屋子里蹦【】
> 
> VV真是与人斗与天斗乐亦无穷啊，然后哥莫名其妙的就掉进大家给VV刨的坑了23333
> 
> 能迫害（？）两个V我真的超开心！【蹦跳


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 一家人~就是要~整整齐齐~~~【唱歌】
> 
> *尼禄酱并不知道V酱不知道重要的东西
> 
>  
> 
> ↑本回的家庭伦理剧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一切设定均以鬼泣5剧情为主，如果和前代或者其他平台作品出现冲突，优先选择鬼泣5游戏剧情
> 
> *可能有微量抹布V历史暗示
> 
> *感情线没有排列组合

14\. 

 

但丁召出魔剑斩碎恶魔卵囊孵化后留下的巨大空壳，不时开上几枪，让躲在上面的人认为自己有在努力干活。面对形状诡异还淌着半干粘液的卵壳，就算如实告知这里已经没有恶魔了，恐怕也难以根除对方的恐惧，既然如此，还不如来一场无伤大雅的演出，既能让委托人安心，还能赚取一点零花钱。  
但丁自己一个人玩的开心，一旁的维吉尔则对他的小算盘完全没有兴趣，面对这堆连“敌人”都称不上的破烂，他没有一点出手帮忙的意思，抱着刀站在一边，偶尔抬头看一眼楼上的方向。  
“既然你这么在意那边，开始就不要跟下来？”  
“如果你的记忆系统运作正常，你该记得我是被你拖下来的。”  
“你可以拒绝我的。”  
“我确实应该这么做。”  
“但是你没有。”但丁步伐轻快的蹭到哥哥身边，“啊~难道说是不忍心看着亲爱的弟弟孤身一人？”  
“你打算一直活在梦里么，但丁。”  
“现在在这里的你是梦么？”但丁安静的看着维吉尔，用平静的声音问，他收起了表情里的揶揄，“又或者，没信心待在儿子和另一个自己中间？”  
“这是你说过的笑话里最好笑的一个。”  
维吉尔极尽鄙夷，可但丁还是从他的眼神中捕捉到了一瞬难以察觉的动摇。  
“哈~这不像你啊，维吉尔。”他拍了拍维吉尔的肩膀，“让我们把这里收拾收拾然后结束吧。”他老哥或许需要和人聊一下这个，但不是现在，他还记得上面还有人在等着他们，还有无数人在迷茫中顾盼。他们需要一个不需顾虑的时间继续这个话题，而现在，是时候回去了。  
“那什么像我？”可维吉尔显然没有和他一样的打算。  
“——”但丁怔住了。  
“V不是我，但他是我的部分，我也曾是他。”维吉尔没有关注弟弟的表情变化，自顾自的重重的皱起眉头，“可我们相差的不仅是样貌与力量。”他看向但丁，“对你和尼禄、……对尼禄来说，我们两个之间，决定性差异到底是什么。”  
“……”但丁沉默半响，而后露出了困扰的笑容，“在我看来你们两个都是一样的乖戾又傲慢。但是，嘛，确实，他比你待人亲切。”他不知道V那习惯般的嘲讽冷笑能不能算亲切，但当他们站在一起时，二者的对比还是相当鲜明的，“我是已经习惯你这个样子了，但对尼禄来说，大概和V待在一起会比较自在。”他不想让他老哥伤心，不过药总是苦的，想要解决问题首先得学会直面现实。  
“哼。”维吉尔冷笑一声，不自然的别开了目光，“显而易见。”  
“不单是性格的差异，我觉得也许V追求的并不是建立父子关系。”在他与尼禄相处的气氛中，但丁感觉不到长辈和晚辈的界限，“所以才能那样自然的站在那个孩子身边。”  
“除了父子还能是什么？”  
维吉尔的眉头皱的更紧了，他也能感觉到人性那半的举动并没有树立父亲这个身份的意思，但却不理解原因为何。他努力回想作为V时的思考方式，可惜结果却如飘在湖面的云雾浸入水中，似有形状，却又在转瞬间散开。他难以理解那半自己的思维，只能根据残留在记忆里的信息推断，而结论是，就算在没有融合恶魔之心的情况下知晓尼禄的身份，那一半的反应也不该和自己有什么不同，最多会更加的愧疚，态度更加的……温柔？半生都与自己无关的词让维吉尔不适的动了动肩膀。  
“很多？你知道你们之间也没什么父与子的牵绊。”但丁实事求是。男孩的依赖、尊敬——向往，嗯哼，都已经另有其人，虽然残酷，但也是现实，维吉尔回来的太晚，错过的太多。  
“但我和他是父子，他和他也是。”就算态度不同，父亲依旧是父亲，孩子依旧是孩子。  
“是的。不过本来亲子之间的关系就是非定性的东西，没人能界定父亲一样要是什么样子，孩子又要成为什么样子。并且人与人之间的关系是复杂而多变的。”但丁意识到让维吉尔学会与常人交往的过程会远超预料的令人头疼，“你没办法像剥洋葱那样把每一层都干脆利落的剥开，清清楚楚的码好。也许V只是在尝试不一样的父子关系，又或许根本就不是父子关系，而是朋友？恋人？”但丁看着对方瞬间皱起的脸，恶作剧得逞了般的的在心中偷笑，“别那个表情，我只是开个玩笑  
“你没有玩笑的天赋。”  
但丁耸了耸肩。  
“别想这么多，虽然你断了他条手，但那孩子并没有厌恶你。他只是和你一样，找不准相处的方式。”回想起那天早上车厢里的表白，但丁再一次暗笑，虽然这对父子目前还没什么同步性，但笨拙时的样子却令人惊异的出奇一致，不论是对尼禄还是维吉尔而言，都难得的可爱，“你不是V，没有什么是你“应该”的样子，你就是你，你才是你。”但丁垂下眼睛，喃喃自语般的说，然后他抬头看着对方露出笑容，“放轻松，虽然不会和V一样，但你和尼禄总会找到你们的相处方式。”  
“……”  
维吉尔似乎仍在纠结，当他低头沉思时，被昏暗的灯光镀上暖色的睫毛在他的眼睑落下弧度好看的阴影，属于他的蓝色在这个昏暗脏乱充满恶魔的腐臭的地下室里，在但丁的眼睛里划开一片清爽而干净的颜色。  
他曾无数次的出现在他的梦里，无情无理无血无泪，面无波澜的刺穿他的胸口后转身离开，只留下悬崖边缘翻卷的衣摆，以及横在眼前的刃光。又或是胸口插着自己的剑，空洞的眼神随身体一起破碎消散，而后熟悉的吊坠以既定的角度坠落地面，发出不变的声音。维吉尔出现的梦境永远是但丁无数噩梦中最深沉和阴暗的那个，但却又是他每晚入睡前的期待，只有在那里他哥哥才是他的哥哥，而不是不知飘荡在何处的亡灵。  
但是现在维吉尔回来了。但丁想。他不需要，也不能够再看着梦中的那个人了。  
“话说回来，你花了这么大功夫苦恼该如何成为一个好父亲，就没想过考虑一下如何当个好哥哥么？”  
“我并不是想——……”  
“算啦算啦~”但丁在维吉尔把话说完之前拿自己的剑碰了碰阎魔刀的刀鞘，“闲了这么久你也该活动活动身体了，顺便帮我把戏演的像一点。”

 

如果乌鸦嘴有等级之分，但丁一定是最高级的。  
稍微和但丁打了一场留下可辨的战斗痕迹，又在边上听他和商场负责人添油加醋的比划了半天，直到两个人回到地上找到了尼禄说的那家店，因为“恋人”那个假设浮现出来的画面和随之引起的波澜仍未从维吉尔心中褪去。然后他一抬眼，就看到自己的人性闭着眼睛被自己的孩子托起了下巴，一个低头一个抬头，两个人的脸越凑越近。更多的细节被尼禄的背影挡住看不清楚，但即使人类行为相关知识贫瘠如他，也知道这是在干什么。  
“你们两个——？！！！”  
但丁在维吉尔拔刀之前发出了破音的惊叫，尼禄吓得整个人颤了一下，随后V猛地捂住眼睛弯腰惨叫。  
“哈？！！”尼禄回头就是一记眼刀，神情之暴躁眼神之恶劣愣是让两个本想冲过去的斯巴达直接怔在了原地，紧接着他满脸担心又手足无措的转向已经趴到了桌子上的V，然后又眼神凶恶的瞪了过来，“但丁你什么毛病？！！”  
“诶……不……那个……”但丁茫然的眨眼，这反映可不像刚被戳破了父子间的禁忌关系，“那什么，你们——？”他小心翼翼的抬起双手，指尖捏在一起轻轻一碰，“啾”？。  
“卧槽你他妈的——”尼禄猛地扭头闭眼咬牙抽气，深呼吸努力沉淀了一下情绪，才转回来再次开口，“你的脑袋里就不能装点正常东西？？？”  
“但你们……？”  
“弄下来了么？”V从桌子上爬了起来，眨着泛着泪光的眼睛，再一次对着尼禄抬起头。  
“别说东西，连睫毛都一起下来了。”男孩一脸无奈的扔掉了手指捏着的什么，又弯腰仔细端详了一番眼前的人，“哈啊，没事。你的睫毛也够密的，拔下来一撮都看不出来。”  
“所以……你只是在帮他拿掉粘在睫毛上的东西？”但丁小心翼翼的开口，顺便揪住旁边的维吉尔。  
“不然呢？？？”  
“但是从这个角度看过去，真的很像——”但丁露出一个“你懂的”的表情。  
“你真的该换换打发时间用的杂志了但丁。”  
“不过刚才的姿势确实很适合接吻。”V眨着眼睛从尼禄身后露出半个头。  
“你也一样，V。”尼禄反手把他脑袋扒拉回去。

 

解开了这个不大不小的误会，两方“心平气和”交流了一番，以了解了对面的状况。本就没什么复杂的事情，他们三言两语就结束了这个话题。  
“我想我们可以继续了？”  
“在此之前你先把这个解决了。”尼禄把还剩着半桶的奶茶与加料的塞合物递给但丁，“你哥的——”他指指V，“翻车之选，我们两个人都没能搞定，后面的靠你了。”  
“说好的自己的问题自己解决呢”但丁抱怨着接过杯子，嘬了一口后像是想起了什么一样，两只眼睛突然亮了起来，“你们喝过我再喝，这算不算是间接接吻？”  
“噗——！”  
除了尼禄没人给但丁的玩笑捧场，V甚至还一瞬间绷起表情瞪了过来，这让一向不知道脸为何物的但丁都有点受伤。没必要真么嫌弃自己吧……  
“哈，你们真不愧是兄弟。”尼禄忍着笑意在两个爹充满控诉的眼神下拍了拍叔叔的肩膀，然后在暗处搓了搓手，有些尴尬的看向一直没有出声的那个人，“那个、那什么……维吉尔你要喝什么？”  
只是恰好，真的只是恰好，自己、V还有但丁，维吉尔又变成了被孤立的那个。这个人天生自带不合群气场，似乎连命运都在让他存在的轨迹极力与他人相离。对于改善目前的尴尬关系，他父亲绝不是主动伸出手的那个，但并不能说对方对自己毫不在意，最近尼禄能感到他也在试图靠近自己，只是对这个人来说，似乎没把伸过去的甩开就已经尽了他最大的努力了，因此并不擅长与人交往的尼禄也只能咬咬牙继续向前。  
“不是必须，只是如果你恰好口渴了，可以去那边点单。”尼禄不想把维吉尔排除在外，可他实在没胆邀请维吉尔和但丁共饮一杯。  
“我——”我不需要。  
甜美的味道，可爱的造型，小孩和女人所向往之物，一切的一切都和自己格格不入。维吉尔对其毫无兴趣，哪怕另外三个人正无比自然的坐在这间粉飘飘的店里。  
因此大脑条件反射般的给出了拒绝的话语，但维吉尔猛的咬住舌尖，让其止于唇边。  
“爱”还有“温柔”。  
难以理解，不知如何接受，亦不知如何传达。可他最起码知道，此时他不该拒绝那孩子的好意。  
“随意。”  
维吉尔不清楚这是不是正确的回答，他下意识的看向但丁，又立马收回视线，因为这似是依赖对方的举动而懊恼不已。但丁“啾噜噜”的嘬着吸管，那一瞬间对上的目光就像老母亲看到牙牙学语的孩子第一次说出完整的句子一般欣慰。  
维吉尔有点想拔刀。  
“那，来这里选一个吧。”  
不过尼禄看上去像是松了一口气，自己选择的是正确答案。维吉尔暂且按下了杀心。  
“要、要不要试试我们家的新品？”店员在日常温度无限接近于冰点的眼神下舌头打结，但仍依靠条件反射精准的背出了当季的宣传词，“暖心肉桂香甜苹果配上特调奶茶，搭配咱家特制甜点套餐价八折噢！”  
“甜点是给小孩子吃的东西。”维吉尔皱眉。  
“喂。”尼禄忍不住从后面戳了父亲的腰，先不提这发言很有问题，在饮品店说这种话，这让人家小姑娘怎么接啊。  
“……”维吉尔的身体向前缩了一下，他神色复杂的看了自己儿子一眼，皱皱眉头迟疑着要不是改口说好。  
“啊~不喜欢甜食的话可以做无糖的，又或者试试咱家的咖啡系列。”不过尼禄的顾虑显然是多余的，对柜台工作人员来说，再奇形怪状的喜好都已是司空见惯，“美式和意式浓缩都有噢~”  
“会不会太苦了……”尼禄的脑海中浮现出咖啡不加糖奶的味道。  
“这就要看个人爱好了，不过经常有白领来点我家的浓缩，能尝到咖啡豆原本的香味，是成熟人士喜爱的选择，很适合这位先生！”  
“……”  
又是原本的味道，这个形容让不久前那块纯黑巧克力的味觉记忆在舌尖复苏，尼禄忍不住捂住了嘴。说起来也不知道他爹尝没尝那些巧克力，不论是只听描述还是见到本人，大家都不约而同的为他推荐“成熟”系的款式，既然大家的认知如此一致，那维吉尔应该会喜欢吧，也许？  
尼禄偷瞄自己父亲，对方的脸上缺少可以称之为情绪的东西。  
“就这个。”  
有鉴于服务员在维吉尔的视线范围里手抖的厉害，为了不让饮料在到手前就被抖出去一半，尼禄让维吉尔先回去，自己在出餐处等待。  
“你选了什么？”但丁咬着吸管，单纯的好奇。  
“意式浓缩。”  
“哈~你在小时候就喜欢从斯巴达的杯子里偷咖啡喝。”不过那时候的维吉尔还小，接受不了咖啡的苦味，只是端起杯子装模作样，嘬完上面的奶泡就跑，一晃神到了现在，他们都已经不是孩子了，但丁有些感慨，“其实你可以试试这里的奶茶，味道还挺好的，就是喝着有点饱。”他让自己保持轻松的语气。  
“顺便解决一下午餐不是也挺好。”V狠踢但丁的小腿。  
但丁猛抽凉气，尼禄因为动静从那边看了过来，他咬牙保持微笑。维吉尔瞥了眼但丁杯子里颜色造型各异的加料，拉开椅子坐下。  
“小孩子的品味。”  
“注意言辞。”V不动声色的挑起眉毛，“从客观上讲，你并不具备比我成熟的成分。”  
“你们两个碰面就要吵架？”尼禄把咖啡放在维吉尔面前，有点想把这两个人的脑袋撞到一起去。  
“他们这不是感情挺好的么~”  
“你对感情好的定义……”话说到一半，尼禄的视线在但丁和维吉尔身上跳了跳，自己截住了话头，“算了。”他头疼的捏住了眉心。  
“嗨孩子~别老是皱着眉头~”但丁看着一脸心累的男孩发笑，“你——”  
“天啊！看看我们遇到了谁！这不是传说中的恶魔猎人么~”  
“超~~有缘的~~~”  
“还有我们的尼禄禄~~~”  
但丁一句“你老爹这个特点可不值得你遗传”还没说完，就被从身后传来的女声打断了话音。维吉尔沉下脸色，人类从未在他的关注范围里，但这种尖锐、浮夸、吵闹的语调却总是能成功撩拨起他的厌烦。他用眼神质询但丁为何会认识这样的人，但一转头却发现对方并不在座位上。随后他惊讶的发现自己那个能打败魔界之王的弟弟，在一瞬间把他高大健壮的身躯嵌进了店铺里端的墙角，努力的把自己往缝隙里塞，而来者不过是三个感受不到任何力量，毫无威胁感可言的人类女性。  
“但丁就算了，你来店里光顾姐姐们还是很欢迎的噢？”身材高挑的褐肤银发巨乳说。  
“来找我们玩嘛~尼禄禄~”个子小小不妨碍胸前伟岸的桃发巨乳说。  
“有没有想我们？”美的仿佛维纳斯化身一般的金发碧眼巨乳说。  
三个人在一瞬间把尼禄围在了中间，不顾他的左躲右闪强行去撸他的短发，其中个子超矮的那个垫脚都够不到男孩的头顶，跳起来也要摸。  
“操！你们都是什么毛病！”  
尼禄躲不开又不好和女孩子动手，只能站在原地懊恼的咬牙吸气。V挂着笑意看着满脸暴躁又不得不忍耐的尼禄，又看了看在他头上肆意揉搓的手，眼神变得复杂。  
“呼啊~满足了~”  
“刚剪头的时候还觉得很遗憾，之前明明是那么可爱的一个小朋友，现在觉得这样也不错嘛。”  
“变成熟了噢，尼禄禄~”  
女孩们撸完了尼禄，把视线转向了一脸好奇的V和沉默不语的维吉尔。  
“你们是他的新伙伴？那家伙开得起工资么？”  
她们熟练的使用着热情熟稔却又不过分亲近的语气，对普通人来说，想要不被带入她们的节奏是相当困难的，但维吉尔只是回以了刀一般的冷漠眼神。  
“啊……那个……”女孩子们一瞬间僵硬的好像被冻住了一般，“我们不是不正经的人噢……其实也不是什么正经人……就是啦……”  
“你们之前认识？”V在旁边解围，先不提但丁，看这个反应尼禄应该也是他们的熟人，他不想让男孩难堪。  
“我来介绍一下吧。”尼禄沉重的叹了口气，“我们也算认识很久了吧，她们分别是——但丁的前女友、前女友还有前女友。”

 

说是前女友或许并不准确，但也确实并非清清白白的关系。  
暧昧不明的纠葛却又清晰的远离彼此的界限，超出一般范畴却又游离在某个定义之外，每一晚每一夜，在位置隐蔽的地下酒吧里，在沉溺于醉生梦死的酒客与陪酒女间重复上演的混乱关系。纵使有着覆灭魔界的强大力量，被冠以传说中的恶魔猎人的称号，但某一个时期但丁，也只不过是其中一员罢了。  
尼禄趁女孩们自我介绍的时候逃到但丁身边透气，虽然这边“乳量”的浓度并没有降低，但至少不是会让他感到不自在的那种。没有他在另一边也没有冷场，交际能力破表的女孩们已经自来熟的凑到了V的身边，掏出手机给他展示自己之前头发稍长时的照片。父亲的人性面两眼亮晶晶，那个平日里惯于遮掩情绪的人此时就差直接把感兴趣写在脑门上了，完整的那个倒是没有凑过去，不过眼神一直飘来飘去，明显也是想看的样子。  
尼禄的眼皮直跳。  
这都什么毛病，是不是所有当长辈的都喜欢看小辈小时候的照片？  
“那个时候的尼禄禄真的超可爱，逗一下就会整个红掉，超努力的假装成熟，但其实都不敢往这里看噢~”女孩托起自己的胸部，沟壑深邃，“不过现在就不好玩了，都没什么反应。”  
还不是托你们的福。尼禄在心里翻白眼。  
“尼禄也是你们的常客？”V安静的发问，他逐一审视女孩的们的样貌，悄悄摸了摸自己的胸前，嗯，平的。  
“不是啦~只是拖那边的回去~”女孩指指但丁，“况且那孩子不能喝酒啊，尼禄喝完酒可是超——可怕的。”女孩的神情里的轻佻卸去了一瞬，“嗯，冷冰冰的，超可怕。”  
“诶？”V怔。  
“也不知道现在还会不会那个样子了~”另一个女孩流畅的接过了话头。  
“现在和那时候比真的长大了好多啊。”  
“时间残酷啧啧啧。”  
“不过和同龄人相比，他那个时候其实就已经很成熟了？”  
“和某个完全没有成长的幼稚鬼完全没有可比性。”  
“哈，但丁么？”V精准的抓住了重点，维吉尔也在此时抬起了目光，“那他那时候又是什么样子的呢？”V露出友好的表情，神奇感觉，他正在和陌生的女性谈论那孩子不为自己所知的人生，谈论他弟弟不为自己所知的人生。  
“哈哈，到我们那里那里客人，大概都是那个样子啦。”女孩淡淡的微笑，视线挪向远方，“不过他大概算是，嗯，把自己的光鲜亮丽维持的最好的一个吧。”表面上的。  
“光鲜亮丽？”尼禄面露不屑，那个需要他把他从女人的胸部里拔出来的样子，算是光鲜亮丽么？不过和酒吧里其他在酒精中腐朽分解了一般的人比，但丁确实算是比较体面的那个了吧。  
“喂喂！感情不在仁义在！你们不许说我坏话！”但丁朝那边喊了几嗓子，“这你就不懂了吧小朋友~潇洒的浪荡大叔自有他的魅力~”他抬手勾住了尼禄的肩膀，视线却一直停留在那边明显融不进气氛之中的维吉尔身上。  
“有点自知之明，你那个叫邋遢。”  
“所以才说你还是个孩子嘛~”  
但丁抬手扣上尼禄的头顶，五指没入男孩银白的短发，像姑娘们之前那般肆意的揉搓了起来。尼禄被他摁的踉跄了一下，待站稳后他缓缓抬起头。  
“她们，我不能动手，你——”男孩的嘴角恶劣的勾起相当痞气的弧度，“肋骨打折？”  
“超可怕——？！尼禄禄超可怕——？！！”但丁学着姑娘们的语气，一个健步窜到了维吉尔身后，两只手越过椅背搭上了对方的肩膀，“哥你管管他好不好——！！！！”  
“——”  
“你哥？！”在维吉尔给出反应之前，对面的三个人一齐叫了起来，“他就是你哥？！那个维吉尔？？”  
“显而易见——？！”但丁把自己的脸挤到维吉尔旁边，“我们可是双胞胎啊！”他故作夸张瞪到最大眼睛忽然颤了一下，然后伸手把隔着桌子把V捞了过来，“还是说你们觉得我和他长得更像？”  
“呜诶——————”对面的女孩露出了看蟑螂的眼神x3，“但丁你一定很久没照镜子了吧。”  
“这回答有点过分了？！”  
V在但丁和女孩们斗嘴的时候盯着他搭在自己肩上的手，嘴角扬起浅淡的弧度，随后架开对方站起来身来。对方的视线立刻追了过来，他目不斜视的按了一下对方手臂，走到了尼禄的身边。维吉尔的眼睛转了过去，没有动，他任由但丁继续贴着自己，然后把视线转向了相反的方向。  
“这么一看确实都是银发呢，眼睛的颜色也一样。”  
“可是完全不像诶。”  
“发型的缘故啦！”但丁把自己额发撩上去，“就是因为长得一模一样，这家伙不想被认错才跑去学着梳老爸的发型。”  
“不不不，我们觉得不是这个问题。”女孩眼神犀利的在两人间打量，“唉，果然基因也不能拯救一切啊，但丁你真的该好好收拾收拾自己了。”  
“噗。”怀里的肩膀抖了一下。  
“喂——”但丁超无奈的看向维吉尔，“虽然你能笑出来我很开心，但现在完全不是该笑的时候吧？我怎么觉得只有我一直被人身攻击……啊算了，我还是先去厕所避避风头吧。”他站直身体搓了搓头发，“尼禄，等这群家伙走了再来叫我。”  
“啊~那既然哥哥桑在这里，接下来就让我们开始但丁的糗事百科小讲堂吧~先从他没硬起来那次讲起~”  
“我求求你们做个人？！！！”

 

水哗哗的流着，在水池里旋起小小的漩涡，但丁接满一捧水拍到自己的脸上。  
待水珠落尽，他缓缓的睁开眼睛，水依旧在流，但丁也依旧低着头，他盯着那小小的漩涡，以及那黑洞洞的将一切吸入其中出水口。一缕银色的额发从耳后滑落被水沾湿，随着水流飘飘荡荡，无限接近那黑色的出口，好像随时都会被卷入其中，但此时它被另一边拉扯着，不论持续多久，也只是在水流中摇晃。  
修长的手指搭上墙上的镜子，“咔嚓”一片脆响。  
但丁抬起头，看着碎成无数片的自己。  
你做对了么？他问。  
不知道。  
你做的够好么？  
不知道。  
你努力了么？  
……  
我真的、真的、真的、真的、真的已经非常努力了。  
他深深的吸了口气，伸手关掉了水流。

 

当但丁回去时，那几个人交谈也到了尾声。女孩们已经买完了自己需要的点心，心满意足的准备离开。个子小小的那个拿出口袋里的泡芙递给尼禄，笑嘻嘻的看着他毫无防备的吃了一手外加一脸。新晋老父亲看着男孩无措的样子好像有些担心，相对坦率的那个用手指刮下男孩嘴角的奶油吃掉，于是他也凑热闹般的蹭过去直接含住了尼禄沾满奶油的手指。  
V瞬间从椅子上蹦了起来，而尼禄直接捏住了他的牙。  
“但丁？”  
“唔唔唔！！！”但丁的眼睛里闪动着大写加粗的“我错了”。  
女孩们嬉笑着嘲笑着被晚辈训斥了的但丁，然后在尼禄离开去找服务员要纸巾的时候微笑着叹气，重新投向他的眼神混进了复杂的温柔。  
“呐~我们今天就先走了，等你赚够了酒钱，记得再去玩啊~”其中一个挥了挥手。  
“嘛，等我有办法解决水电费的。”  
“好好收拾收拾自己，也别再让那个孩子担心了，不过现在已经不能叫他孩子了吧。”  
“哈哈，他才多大啊。”但丁笑了笑，“不过你说的没错，或许只是我们一直把他看作“孩子”罢了。”  
“？”两个兄长一同投来了困惑的目光。  
“那孩子比你想象的成熟。”但丁转头，在他身后尼禄正被道别的拥抱挤进从三个方向袭来的柔软里，满脸通红的跳着逃走，怎么看都是涉世未深的青年模样，“又或者说，他并没有什么当一个孩子的机会。”他把视线从男孩身上收回来，摊开手耸了耸肩。  
“啊~果然这个反应才对嘛~”  
“卧槽我求你们了你们知道什么是公共场合么？！”  
“LOVE YOU~”  
“F*CK YOU！”  
“COME ON！”  
“嘶————————！！！！”尼禄捂住脸猛吸凉气。 

 

“久违的被大姐姐包围，感觉如何？”等女孩们走远，但丁挂着一脸诡异的笑容靠近尼禄，暗搓搓的戳了戳他的肋骨，“她们三个里你喜欢哪个类型的，小桃子？还是白发黑皮巨乳？”  
“黑发惨白贫乳谢谢！”  
“哈哈哈哈，其实喜欢的是棕色长发又温柔又会照顾人，像大姐姐一样的类型吧~”  
“不许拿姬莉叶开玩笑——……你还要在这个幼稚的话题里待多久？！”  
“呀~毕竟你也到这个年纪了嘛~我总要关心一下的~”但丁再一次抚上男孩的头顶。  
“我早就过了需要家长关心的年纪了谢谢！”  
“别这么说，你还没长大呢，就算当个孩子也没什么问题哦。”  
“但我已经不是小孩子了。”  
是的，他已经不是小孩子了。尼禄挡开但丁的手，将视线投向旁边苍白而纤细的身影。

 

尼禄有一个秘密。  
他喜欢他父亲——的人性面。  
这种子不知何时埋下，等意识到，已经生更发芽，长成枝繁叶茂的苍天大树。只要想起那个人心情就会变的愉快，仿佛整个灵魂都被温柔的托起，细腻又柔软，充溢着激动与喜悦，被满足萦绕着的甜蜜的情感充斥着整个灵魂。  
他早已过了青涩的年纪，自然明白这份感情的本体为何，他在情窦初开的年纪曾混淆过不同情感的界限，而现在，他已经能够清楚的认知自己的内心。  
不是错觉，不是误会，他确实喜欢他，确实喜欢V。  
可那个人偏偏……也算是他的父亲。  
父亲。  
亲生父亲。  
这个词所指的存在曾是他最无助的幼年时期的渴望，也曾是他最叛逆的少年时期的厌恶，而到了他已经对这一切都淡然了现在，他、或者说他们却以这样的方式回到了自己身边。  
尼禄无法将V和维吉尔看作是对方，却又不得不时刻提醒自己两人间的联系。对他自己来说，当然希望喜欢的人能与【自己的父亲】在定义上彻底分离，但是对V来说，“维吉尔”的身份却是他自我认知中重要的组成，在更早的时候，他甚至根本无法拆分彼此，一直用【我】来代指两个人。  
人类社会约定俗成的伦常束缚着他的手脚，但对尼禄来说这并非是无法挣脱的禁锢，如果再早一点，再小一点，比如说十七岁的时候，他或许早已不顾一切的告白。但是到了现在，他反而无法像过去那样不管不顾。成长夺去了他任性的能力，正因为喜欢，所以比起自己的感情，他首先要尊重V的意志。  
那个能对一切摆出冷眼旁观的眼神的人唯一在乎的【家人】，自己父亲笨拙的一次次试探，他无法忽视，无法任由自己将其践踏，所以他安静的站在了自己该在的界限的这边。  
好在他已经长大，好在他已不再是孩子。  
他已经学会了如何控制自己的感情。  
可惜他已经长大，可惜他已不再是孩子。  
他已经学会了如何控制自己的感情。

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每次写一家人在一起的场景我就胃疼，这几个人的思维真的……完全不在一个层面上啊？！！换一个人就要换一个思考模式，写的超累……而且一不小心就会世界名画.jpg【捶地板  
> 尼禄知道自己对V有箭头其实从挺早就开始的了？就是第一次和姬莉叶她们回来，被问是否希望V离开时就意识到了，所以才说疏导他自责带V回来的女孩理解的并不是问题的全部【好的我知道你们已经全忘了（。）  
> 然后之后试体温，手抖伸出去了又硬是改成亲额头，明显故意的啊？！  
> 之前刨了了超久的坑，现在终于能往里面栽VV了我超快落！不论是VV的自我认知的问题，还是但丁和别人接触时不着调的态度，还是老父亲的社交障碍，都是坑，都是坑~！

**Author's Note:**

> 考虑到后面可能有车要放在这边，把前面的清水也扔过来_(:з」∠)_  
> 之前分开发的，现在给合起来把多余的删掉了


End file.
